The sound of blood The trumpets
by Piper'stemper
Summary: Prue makes a deal she will regret for the rest of her life and even tries to take her own as Leo deals with great loss and Phoebe deals with lying to her oldest sister about Cole and is fighting to keep her oldest sister from killing herself. A secret is revealed about their mother and Sam that will change their destiny forever as Piper fights to stay alive in order, more inside...
1. Chapter 1

Ok I know I have a lot of stories out there that are not done but I will get to them. I was at work when I heard this song from Lakeside. I never heard of the group before but I like this song and this idea came into my head. I hated the episode wrestling with demons because I was unrealistic, so I rewrote the part when they did the fighting and changed directions.

This takes place in season 3 and during the episode wrestling with demons. It will have all four sisters.

Synopsis:

Prue makes a deal she will regret for the rest of her life and even tries to take her own as Leo deals with great loss and Phoebe deals with lying to her oldest sister about Cole and is fighting to keep her oldest sister from killing herself. A secret is revealed about their mother and Sam that will change their destiny forever as Piper fights to stay alive in order to keep her soul from the source and keep her sisters alive.

The sound of blood - The trumpets

Chapter 1

The deal

There is a link in my profile for the song. I also have a link to the sounds in the sky that have been going on this year and is happening in real life. There is now explanation for them, but I think it is just someone playing a elaborate prank, either way it sounds really cool and creepy. It could be a natural phenomenon or something else and I am going to play with the something else in this story.

There was a woman driving down the road in a Volkswagen bug as she was listening to the radio The song Bloodflies by Lakeside was playing as she was driving to a funeral of someone she did not really know.

_Want to get your eyes and feel it for real_

_Be somebody awaken that I used to be_

_Wake up one day_

_Want to hear it_

_I want to be a little twisted one in a bohemian play_

_I want to feel your heart now keeping up my heartbeat_

_A Lady Torment such a candy, suffering and waiting_

Leo bent over the casket and placed his forehead on the rounded gold top while the top of his hand rested a view inches away. He closed his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek and landed on the shiny top as he whispered that he loved her.

Meanwhile Piper had her forehead resting on a dirt floor while on her knees and her hands pressed against the course sand. Her face was contorted in pain as she grunted while raising her head. Sweat mixed with blood ran down her dirt covered face as she raised her head as a man was raising his hands in the air as the crowd cheered. His body was a canvas for scares as his muscles glimmer as the light hit the sweat that work like a varnishing. Piper's breath caused the loss dirt to billow under her as she gathered the strength to get to one knee.

_Will you take me under the red lights, silver girl_

_Will you bring me high with your lips and with your hands_

_Will you hunt me, or are you haunted_

_Do you want to grab me into oblivion_

_Give me a last dance_

_Give me just one last dance_

_With the bloodflies_

Phoebe put her hand on Leo's shoulder as she approached the casket with a rose in her hand. He nodded as she gave him a sympathetic smile. Her eyes were bloodshot and her mascara was beginning to run as she put the rose on the aluminum frame that held her sister. Her lower lip quivered as she put her two fingers to her mouth and kissed them and placed them on the casket.

Piper finely rose and the crowd began to boo as the man lowered his arms and did a chuckle as a horn blew and she began to look around on the floor as he rushed to pick up his large ax that was sticking out of the dirt. The horn blew again and a portion of the floor opened as a small trap door raised a shotgun from a platform. The man saw it and pulled out his ax as Piper made a run for the gun.

_Will you suck my blood out of me_

_Suck my blood out of me_

_Drunk with blood and tied to the cross with chains_

_Are you special or does the light just make the change_

_Are we hunting or are we haunted_

_Or are we just damned in our miserable existence_

_Give me a last dance_

_Give me just one last dance_

_With the bloodflies_

_Will you suck my blood out of me_

_Suck my blood out of me _

Prue ran her hand a crossed the casket and could feel the wetness from Leo's tears as she got to the front of it. Black circles under her eyes were mixing with the black mascara that was running. She put a rose on the top with Phoebe's as she used her other hand to try to calm her heart by placing it on her chest. She whispered she was sorry as she could hear a odd sound in the distance that sounded like a horn. She has heard it before and just blew it off to a car going by.

A man in the crowd was sitting on a bouncy and closed his eyes while Piper ran for the gun. The man she was fighting knew he could not get to her in time and with both hands, tossed the ax right at her chest. Piper picked up the gun and pumped it as the ax was coming right at her. She dove to the side and fired and hoped it would connect as it only had one shot. Her opponent had his hands outstretched as his eyes widened when the ax missed her by a hair and he saw the flash of the gun. He was hit right in the stomach and went flying backwards as she landed on her side.

Leo, Phoebe and Prue stood in front of a empty spot at the mausoleum as two men put a metal plate to cover the opening. The name Piper Halliwell born 1973 to 2001 was engraved on it. They drilled the plate in as tow other men placed the casket into the empty spot from behind. There was a woman behind them who blew out some candles, "Blessed be," she said and the others repeated. Cole waited for Phoebe outside with Darrel as a redhead woman walked up to them.

Piper was on her back while trying desperately to get her breath back while the man on the balcony opens his eyes and tried to contain his worry. Two men brought a stretcher and lifted Piper up and put her on it. She was in and out of consciousness as her lips stuck together because of the lack of moisture. She was whispering someone's name but it was impossible to make out over the crowed and her lack of voice. She was bleeding from her abdomen and legs as they took her away.

"Looks like your fighter does not know when to quit," a man said next to the man on the balcony.

"She has made me a lot of money so I hope she never quits," he said and gave a small smile as he started to leave but stopped to talk to a older man. "Begin the healing immediately," he said and the older man nodded.

Phoebe and Prue came out of the mausoleum as Leo orbed away when the coast was clear.

"Hay you ok?" Cole asks Phoebe as he put his arm around her.

"No this was hard really hard," she replied as she put her head into his chest.

"Um sorry to interrupted but I just wanted to give my condolences," the redhead woman said.

"Oh its ok and thank you, how did you know Piper?" Prue asks while using a napkin to wipe her face.

"I used to go to her club all the time it is a cool place," she replied.

"What's your name?" Phoebe asks.

"Paige – Paige Mathews," she replied and put out her hand to shake Phoebe's. "Are you ok?" she asks as Phoebe looked like she was going to pass out while holding her hand.

"Fine I'm fine," Phoebe replied rapidly.

"Ok well I'm sorry again," Paige said and walked away and to her car.

"Phoebe what happened?" Prue asks as she knew a premonition when she saw one.

"I don't know yet but we need to get home," Phoebe replied.

The man stood outside the cage as the healer put a black tar like substance on Piper's leg and abdomen. He began to remember when she was first brought to him over 1 year ago.

One year earlier

Piper, Phoebe and Prue walked out of the elevator while holding each other as the acceleration of the fall was a little unexpected.

"Remind me again why we are doing this?" Piper asks as she walked out with them.

"Because your sisters have a thing for saving bad boys," Phoebe replied.

"If I die before I get married, I'm gonna be really mad at the two of you," Piper said while fixing her hair that was a little disheveled. "Okay, I'd still like to point out that I have a really bad feeling about this," she continued as they saw two wrestlers on a wrestling mat. The wrestler holds the guy on the mat and a hole opens up beneath him. The guy falls into the flames.

"Next," Kellman said and Tom goes into the ring.

"Tom," Prue said and she starts to walk over but Phoebe and Piper stop her.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Piper said.

"Whoa!" Phoebe said.

"Are you nuts?" Piper asks.

"Maybe we need to go back up top and rethink this whole thing," Phoebe suggested.

"Oh, well, you know what, Phoebe? That would be such a great plan if Tom weren't seconds away from annihilation," Prue replied.

"Okay, so we're supposed to risk our lives to save a demon? Of course, it's okay now that it's your demon, right?" Phoebe asks.

"The thing is, isn't it silly for the three of us to sacrifice ourselves for one guy, whatever kind of guy he was?" Piper asks.

"Alright, what kind of witches would we be if we started playing the odds, if we started picking and choosing our innocents? I mean, this is what we do, isn't it?" Prue Replied.

"Then let's do it," Phoebe said.

"Okey," Prue said.

"But," Piper said.

"Tom," Prue said and the men start to run over to them and Piper freezes them all but Kellman, Tom and the wrestler. Kellman makes a ball with three sharp blades sticking out of it hovering near Tom.

"Your little parlour tricks may work on some of the newer boys but the rest of us will be a little tougher," Kellman said and he pulls up his sleeve to reveal eight chevrons on his arm. "Now, you see that? Now, that's what I call a quick recovery, huh? Knocked the humanity right out of him and we got a perfect kill for him too."

"Uh, not if we put him on ice. Kind of hard to make him kill an innocent now, huh?" Piper said.

"Unfreeze him," Kallman said and starts to walk towards Piper.

"Nope, Ah! If anything happens to me, he's gonna stay that way," Piper said as Phoebe walks over to her.

"Is that true?" Phoebe whispers.

"Yes," Piper whispered back.

"Your bluffing," Kallman said.

"Are we?" Prue said.

"I'm listening," Kallman said.

"Alright, how about three witches in exchange for Tom's soul?" Prue said.

"Prue!" Phoebe said in disbelief.

"If we win, we get Tom back. If we lose, you get Tom and the three of us. Risk one to gain four," Prue said confidently.

"You really think you can win in the ring?" Kallman asks.

"Well, you know, we don't really have much of a choice. But if we do win, we don't go into the training program. We go free," Prue said and before Kallman could reply a man came out of the shadows.

"I have a better offer," the man said as Kallman looked at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Kallman asks.

"Not important, here is the offer if you lose I get one of you," he replied.

"Ok I'm a little confused we just made a deal," Prue said.

"And I am changing it, if you lose I get one to train for the arena," he said.

"Could we have a moment," Piper said and pulled her sisters out of ear shut.

"What's changed Piper?" Prue asks.

"The fact that he doesn't even know that guy and why would he take one instead of three?" Piper asks.

"It doesn't matter we are going to win," Prue said and started to walk away but Piper grabbed her.

"Prue you don't know that," Piper said.

"Yes I do Piper now listen you need to keep them froze so Phoebe and I will do the fighting," Prue said.

"Wait who will be the one who goes with him if we lose?" Phoebe asks.

"No one is going with him Phoebe because we are not going to lose," Prue replied sternly.

"Did I already mention I have a bad feeling about this," Piper said with a awkward smile.

"Lets just get this over with," Prue said as she walked back to the men.

"Well?" the unknown man asks.

"If we lose, which we wont then you can take me," Prue said.

"Prue!" Piper said.

"No I want to one that will not be fighting," he said and Piper closed her eyes tight as her stomach was about to overturn.

"Fine," Prue said and headed for the wrestling mat.

"Prue," Piper said as Phoebe gave her a concerned look.

"Piper it will be fine just keep them frozen," Prue said as she and Phoebe stepped in.

"Yeah its not your life on the line," Piper said.

"Okay, our powers seem to have a limited effect on these guys. So we're gonna have to outmaneuver them," Prue said as she got her self ready.

"And outsmart them and keep our shoulders off the mat. Piece of cake," Phoebe said.

"So I guess we're as ready as we're ever gonna be," Prue said.

"Uh, Prue, there's one more thing," Phoebe said.

"Now? Now is your perfect moment?" Piper said as her panic was increasing.

"Piper, we might die in there," Phoebe said.

"That doesn't mean you should tell her now," Piper said.

"Okay, tell me what?" Prue asks.

"Cole is still alive. I never really vanquished him," Phoebe replied.

"What?" Prue asks angrily.

"By the way, since you're witches, I think it's only fair that I even the playing field," Kallman said and

two very large wrestlers come out.

"Alright, and people think this is entertainment," Prue said as the men entered.

"Prue…" Phoebe said and touches Prue's arm and she pulls away.

"Ooh!" Prue said.

"Are we okay?" Phoebe asks nervously.

"Not by a long shot. Look, Phoebe, if you waited till now to tell me about Cole in hopes that we would die and you wouldn't have to deal with me, you have another thing coming," Prue replied and walked away from her.

"I think that went well," Phoebe said to Piper.

"Alright, I am going to win this fight and save your ass. That way I can kick it myself later," Prue said and jumps up and kicks both of the wrestlers in the head.

The fight goes back and forth until Prue and Phoebe are put down on the mat with their shoulders pinned. The unknown man smiles as he sees that he may win the bet.

"Why her, she is the middle and hardly capable of fighting?" Kallman asks as Piper was too busy yelling at her sisters to get up.

"I have my reasons," he replied.

"Come on Prue get up!" Piper yelled as the floor began to open and the heat filled the room.

"Get off of me!" Phoebe yelled but could not budge from under the massive musclebound man on top of her. Prue was also struggling as she felt the pit of her stomach rage against her.

"Something's wrong," Prue said.

"Enough!" the man said and the two wrestlers stood up but kept a firm hold on Prue and Phoebe.

"We didn't lose," Prue said as she struggled to get away from him.

"Yes you did, the rules are simple if you get pinned for longer then 3 seconds, you lose," he said and walked over to Piper who was going pale.

"No that is not what we agreed," Phoebe said while she too was trying to get away from the man that held her.

"I thought you knew wrestling," he said as he took Piper's arm.

"Prue," Piper said as their eyes met as Piper tried to freeze him but nothing was happening.

"The original agreement was if you died then you would go into the training program, not if you lose. You should really learn to listen," he said and shimmered away with Piper as Phoebe and Prue stood stunned.

"Oh my god," Phoebe said as the men let them go.

"Your free to go but Tom stays with me," Kallman said as he put his arm around Tom.

"Prue what the hell just happened?" Phoebe asks and Prue just shook her head a little.

"I don't know but we can fix this, we need to get back to the manner," Prue said and headed for the elevator.

"What do we tell Leo?" Phoebe asks as she followed her.

"We tell him we will fix it," Prue said.

The unknown man shimmered into a dark cavern that had a cage in the corner.

"Let go of me," Piper said while taking in her surroundings.

"Welcome to your new home," he said as another man came walking in. He was in his 40s and was dressed in something that looked like it belong in ancient Japan and stopped while looking at both of them. "Consider this my payment," the unknown man said.

"You want to exchange her for your debt?" the other man asks.

"Yes," he replied.

"Excuse me but I am not for sale," Piper said while backing away from them.

"Your sister lost the bet so you are for sale," he replied," Well Sesu?"

"Fine it will do," Sesu replied and open the cage.

"Good, have fun," the other man said and pushed Piper into the small cage.

"Oh it will be fun to vanquish your sorry ass," Piper said as the door slammed shut.

"She is a witch?" Sesu asks.

"Yes but not very powerful at least not as powerful as her older and younger sister," he replied.

"Is she a charmed one?" Sesu asks as he looked at her through the Cage.

"Does it matter?"

"No but I should get a lot of bets against her," he replied.

Just as the other man left anther came in flames wearing a hod.

"Is it true?" the source asks.

"Yes," Sesu replied.

"Give her to me," the source said as Piper backed into the corner of the cage.

"No she belongs to me now," Sesu said and the source formed a fireball and tossed at him, but it just operated once it hit him.

"Sorry you know how this works," Sesu said and shrugged his shoulders. The source sneered as he walked over to the cage.

"If your down here then your sisters are free for the picking, maybe I should pay them a visit," the source said and started to walk away.

"Wait," Piper said and went to the front the cage.

"What?"

"What would keep you from going after them?" Piper asks and the source gave a half smile.

"Your soul would be a good start," he replied.

"No," Piper said.

"Here is the deal, I will not go after them or any of my demons if you give me your soul if you die in the arena," he said and Piper stood silent for a moment.

"But only if I die in the arena, not anywhere else," she added.

"Fine but you will not last long," he said and put out his pale hand with long black fingernails.

"Fine," she said and put her hand in his. She felt a cold chill go up her spine.

To be continued...


	2. Some things can't be fixed

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews lizardmomma, SchwuppDiDupsi and LindaNaley.

Chapter 2

Some things can't be fixed

Prue rushed upstairs with Phoebe and Leo right behind her after orbing in. Her mind was racing as she was already thinking of spells to get Piper back. "_I can fix this_," she thought as the voices she has tried to block out were not going to be unheard behind her.

"What do you mean you bet her?" Leo said in a very harsh tone.

"Leo calm down we will get her back," Phoebe said while following Prue up the stairs.

"How could you even bet my fiancé Prue?" Leo continued while following them.

Prue turned on her heals in the hallway and had a look like she was going to toss him out the closes window while her eyes were beginning to water. "Leo I am telling you something was off," Prue said and turned around to head into the attic.

"Leo while don't you go check with the Elders to see if they know anything," Phoebe said as she could see the anger and worry in his face. Now she was becoming the middle sister all the sudden and she did not like it.

"Just get her back," Leo said through his teeth before orbing away. Phoebe exhaled heavily as she walked into the attic as Prue was getting candles ready to do the lost witch spell.

"Prue after we get Piper back we need to talk about what I saw in my premonition," Phoebe said but Prue did not reply as she lit them. "Prue?"

"Phoebe right now my mind is set on getting our sister back, so any innocence is going to have to wait," Prue said as she picked up a dagger and sat in the middle while putting out her hand for Phoebe to join her. Phoebe sat down and let Prue prick her on the finger so she could put small amounts of blood in the cauldron. Prue did the same and they started the lost witch spell.

Back in the underworld Piper was pacing the small cage as Sesu watched her as he hand his hands behind his back. Piper has already named him Bruce, referring to Bruce lee as he was dressed like something from a kung fu movie.

"There is not a lot of room in there and if you're trying to dig your way to China, by walking back and forth, I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed in that attempt. Piper did not find his joke amusing as she gave him a sideways look while her arms were folded. He pulled up a chair and sat down and crossed his legs while resting his hands on his lap. "The greatest meditation is a mind that lets go," he said and Piper now stopped her pacing.

"Keep your fortune cookie sayings to yourself," she said and rolled her neck while moving her hair out of the way.

"I see you will be a challenge to train," he said as a man brought him some tea," Thank you."

"I will not be here long enough to train," Piper said defiantly.

Sesu took a sip while holding the small delicate teacup with both hands." Why do you think that?" he asks after putting the cup on the dark wood table next to him.

"How is this for a fortune cookie saying, my sisters and fiancée will come and kick your ass," Piper replied while making eye contact.

He pondered what she said and looked directly into her dark eyes," That is not a very good one," he said and Piper exhaled while rolling her eyes. "Well we might as well get to it," he said and stood up as two men came into the room.

"Get to what?" Piper asks while backing away from the cage.

"Unfortunately I need to mark you, to show who you belong too," he replied as the two men put a pot in front of him. It was filled with burning embers and a metal rod sticking out of the side.

"I am not Cattle," Piper said as her heart was beating much faster. Her palms were beginning to sweat as her breathing quickened. The two men walked over to the cage as Piper tried to freeze them.

"Yes you are cattle until you earn otherwise. You know I have read about the charmed ones and so far, I am not impressed," he said while the men opened the cage to get Piper out. She was still flicking her wrist but nothing was happening.

"Wait and why the hell aren't my powers working?" She asks while the men grabbed her by her arms and pulled her out of the cage.

"Your powers are dormant while you belong to me," he replied and pulled out the metal rod that was blowing red-hot on its tip, with his name in Japanese made out of iron. Piper fought hard against the men as one took a knife and cut the sleeve off from the neck to reveal her right back shoulder.

"No wait!" Piper pleaded as they took her over to the wood table and forced her down on it. One held her by the back of the neck while the other outstretched her sleeveless arm. Sesu walked over and took the tip of the rod and pushed it down on her bear skin. Piper screamed as she could feel the heat burning her skin. "Leo!" she yelled as her eyes were closed so tight that tears were running out and onto the wood. The smell of burnt flesh filled her nostrils as he held it in place to make sure the symbol was infused into her skin.

"It will it only hurt for a few days," he said and put the hot iron in a pot of water. It sizzled and smoke rose from the pot as the men took Piper back to her cage. They pushed her in and closed the door as Piper held her arm while the pain was still searing through her skin. She felt nauseous and fought the urge to vomit as the men left the room.

"Dammit!" Prue said and slammed her hand on the hard wood floor.

"Why – why didn't that work?" Phoebe asks nervously as Leo orbed back in. His once always calm face and bright eyes were replaced with despair.

"Leo what did you find out?" Prue asks while standing up.

"There is nothing we can do," he replied but never met her eyes.

"That is ridiculous of course there is a way," Prue said and went back to the book. Leo raised his head while his eyes flashed.

"Prue don't you get it, you bet her and you lost!" Leo said angrily as his body shook slightly.

"Leo I am telling you that there was something wrong with this," Prue said and found she could not look him in the eye.

"It doesn't matter if something was off, how could you even do that she is your sister Prue how could you be that arrogant," he said through his teeth as Cole shimmered in.

"This might not be the best time Cole," Prue said as she never relay looked at him.

"Prue he might be able to help us," Phoebe said as she walked over to him.

"She does not seem shocked that I am alive," Cole said softly.

"I told her but we will get into that later. What do you know about the arena?" Phoebe asks.

"The arena why would you be asking about that?" he asks.

"To make a long story short we bet Piper and we lost and now she is going to fight in the arena," Phoebe replied while putting her hands in her back pocket and looked uncomfortably at Leo.

"You did what?" Cole asks a little shocked.

"Cole can you help or not?" Prue asks as her patience was wearing thin. Cole ran his hand through his short dark hair while trying to find the best way to tell them.

"It is a fight between demons but Piper isn't a demon unless I missed something," he replied.

"Is there a way to get her out?" Leo asks.

"A deal is a deal, so no and she will fight against demons," he replied and Leo had to sit down.

"She has the power to freeze," Phoebe said in hopes to ease the worry.

"Not in the arena, not even demons have their powers," he said.

"She will need to fight hand to hang?" Phoebe asks and the worry was rushing her.

"Yes," Cole said.

"Oh god," Prue said and walked over to the window.

"You have time, it will take a few weeks before she will be even remotely ready to fight," he said.

"She will not be there a few weeks Cole, take me down there and I will find her," Leo said and stood up.

"Leo no one knows where the fighters are kept except for the source," he said.

"Oh no," Phoebe said as her face went pale.

"He can't take her Phoebe, once she belongs to the trainer not even the source can interfere," Cole said and put his arm around her to keep her from falling over.

"How do you know so much Cole?" Prue asks after looking away from the window.

"I used to fight against the trainer's demons or other magical creatures when I was much younger," Cole replied.

"So the trainers are demons?" Prue asks.

"No they used to be Samurai warriors but if they did not fulfill their duties and did not kill themselves because of it, they ended up in the underworld as a trainer, at least that is the belief," Cole replied.

"Then he should be easy to kill once we find the place," Phoebe said.

"No they are not trust me Phoebe their fighting abilities far surpass yours or mine and even Prue's," Cole said.

"Just take me down there Cole and we will find out anyway we can to get to her," Leo said.

"Ok we can try," Cole said.

"Cole be careful, the underworld thinks you're dead," Phoebe said and put her hands to his face.

"I know so much for lying low," he said and kissed her. Leo and Cole shimmered away as Prue went back to the book. Phoebe could see real fear in her oldest sister's face for the first time in a long while.

"Prue we will get her back," Phoebe said and put her hand on Prue's shoulder.

"How could I have done this," Prue said while lowering her head and then placed her elbows on the book so she could cover her face with her hands. Phoebe rubbed her back and understood how she felt as she too agreed to the deal. "It should have been me not her," Prue muffled through her hands.

Piper was sitting on the dirt floor and leaning against the hard rock surface that was the other part of the cage. Her shoulder was still sizzling from what it felt like as she remembered burning herself once when she was cooking and not was just on the fingertip. She wanted to run cold water over her body to ease the pain or have Leo heal her, but that was not in the cards right now. Sesu walked over to her holing a traditional Japanese kimono and put it inside of her cage.

"You should change into something more appropriate," he said and walked back over to the table.

"Go to hell," Piper said.

"I cannot go where I am at," he said and poured some water into a small bowl. Piper just shook her head as she was already growing very irritated with him. "Put it on Piper and I will give you some water," he said. Piper's lips were extremely dry and her thirst was high, but undressing in front of a demon was not an option for her.

"I take it I don't get any privacy," Piper said.

"You have not earned it," he said.

"Do I get a treat later?" Piper asks as her normal sarcasm was showing through.

"If you don't drink then you will die and the source will get your soul, hate to have your sisters find you and just get an empty shell for all their hard work," he replied.

"That is just in the arena," Piper said with a cocky smile.

"Do you think that he will just let you die in the cage, he has eyes and ears everywhere and if he feels you will die before the arena he will find a way to get you in there before. So I suggest you get rid of the modesty and toughen up," he said and his face hardened to match hers. "I will look away if that will help," he said and turned around. Piper roughly grabbed the clothing and quickly undressed but found she was having issues with putting on her new outfit.

"Dammit," she whispered as she was trying to rush.

"Do you need help?" he asks with his back still turned.

"No," Piper replied as she finally got it on enough to cover. Once he could not hear the grunts and scuffling from behind him, he turned around and shook his head a little. "What?"

"I take it you never put one of these on before?" he asks and walked over to the cage as Piper backed away.

"I got it just fine now stay out there," Piper said as she held the garment closed. She was able to put their pants on correctly but the top was skewed. He opened the cage and grabbed both sides near the waist and made appropriate adjustments so it fit like it was supposed to.

"There," he said and walked out and left the cage open while getting the bowl of water. Piper looked to her left and saw an opening. She quietly moved out of the cage as Sesu smiled with his backed turned as he knew what she was up too. Piper made a run for it but was stopped by two large men as they dragged her back to the table where Sesu was standing.

"Really Piper," he said and pushed the bowl of water over to her as the men made her sit.

"Like you would not try," Piper said while adjusting her outfit back to its place as the men's handling moved things out of alignment.

"There is no try only do or not do," he said and sat down.

"Yoda, you're going to quote Yoda," Piper said a little astonished and confused.

"Hay I am not completely oblivious to the world up there, and where do you think he got most of the his sayings," he said and pushed the water over to her again. "You fulfilled your end of the bargain, now I will fulfill mine, drink."

Piper looked at the clear liquid and could not help her tongue from licking her parched and dry lips. She had no idea how long she was down there, but she was already thirsty and hungry. She took the bowl reluctantly and let the cool liquid satisfy her mouth's desire for moisture.

"Have any alcohol you know to help with the pain and sterilize the wound?" Piper asks while gently rubbing her shoulder.

"You have not…

"I know earned it yet," Piper finished for him as she drank the rest of the water.

"Get a good night's rest tomorrow you begin your training. Everything will be earned, water, food and any other luxuries. The better you do the more you get," he said and stood up from the table and placed his hands behind his back. "And Piper, your mind should be focused on surviving and not rescue," he said as the two men took her back to her cell. Piper sat down on the hard floor and put her knees to her chest and rested her head on her arms. There was no bed, no comfy pillow or blanket to give her some sense of security. She hoped that Leo and her sisters would come bursting in and say how sorry they were for betting her and take her home. Her eyes became heavy and the tears stained her face as she could no longer fight the need to sleep as her stomach made its own noise to signify its hunger for substance.

To be continued...


	3. The samurai way

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 3

The samurai way

Cole and Leo orbed into an empty cavern in the underworld and Cole pulled him over to a wall as a few demons were coming down the hallway.

"We need to stay out of site for now," he said.

"I can't sense her," Leo said as he opened his eyes.

"It is blocked Leo we are going to need to do this the old fashion way," Cole said and once the coast was clear he made his way down the hallway with Leo close behind him.

Back at the manner Phoebe was pacing as Prue was flipping through the book.

"Prue I really need to tell you about what I saw."

"Fine but that doesn't mean I am going to drop what I am doing to save an innocent," Prue said.

"It had nothing to do with an innocent, it was us," Phoebe said and now Prue was very curious.

"What do you mean?"

"Once we got home after leaving that office I got hit with a short one but a goody."

"Well?"

"I saw a man with a half a face taking the book and killing us," Phoebe said.

"All three of us?"

"No just you and me," Phoebe replied.

"Piper wouldn't give up our powers Phoebe," Prue said and went back to the book.

"Not by choice Prue but we have no idea what is going on down there," Phoebe said.

"Ok if you are trying to freak me out even more then I already am, then mission accomplished," Prue said and slammed the book. She walked past Phoebe and headed downstairs.

"Prue I'm sorry but what do we do?" Phoebe asks while following her.

"We wait for Leo and Cole to come back with news and go from there," Prue replied as she continued to the kitchen.

Piper was awoken by the sound of 70s disco music from the bee gees staying alive. She was not sure what to think as Sesu came in with two wooden swords and his guards brought in a large barrel filled with ice.

"Good morning sunshine," he said and walked over to the cage as Piper stood up and stretched out her back to get out the stiffness.

"What is wrong with you?" she asks as he opened the cage.

"I thought some music would help wake you up," he replied.

"What is the barrel for?" she asks as the two guards pulled her out of the cage and took her over to it.

"Think of it as your morning coffee. You need to build up tolerance for pain," he said as the two men picked her up from her legs and put her in the ice cold water. The shock was immediate as she tried to stand up but the men had their hands on her shoulders to keep her in place.

"Let me out!" Piper yelled as her body began to shiver.

"Your shoulder probably does not hurt as much anymore," he said and sat down while someone brought him his tea.

"How the hell is this going to help me fight?" Piper said while wrapping her arms around herself.

"I admit we do not have a lot of time but you still need endurance and don't question me," he said as he looked at one of the guards and gave a slight nod. The guard smiled a little as he hit her in the back of the head.

"Ouch dammit," Piper said as any physical contact right now was a little painful.

"Did anyone tell you you're an ass?" Piper asks while shivering.

"Yes many of my fighters," he replied and gave a nod to the guard and he smacked the back of her head again. Piper gave him a hard look while pressing her lips together.

"Maybe that is a hint," she said through her teeth.

"Perhaps or maybe my fighters were like you in the begging and need discipline," he said and once again the guard smacked her in the back of the head. She was getting the message to shut up and even though it was against her entire being, she kept her mouth shut for the moment. Her skin felt like someone was sticking pins in and numbness was begging to set in. Her head was pounding as her breathing was getting faster by the minute as she tried to keep her body from shaking itself apart. "Take her out," he said and stood up while picking up the two wooden swords. Piper was still shivering as she stood with drench clothing. He handed her a sword that she took with a shaking hand.

"You most get control over your body," he said and hit her on the arm with his sword. Because of the ice cold water, her skin was extremely sensitive.

"Dammit," she said and tried to get control as he moved around her. She thrusts forward and he moved just enough to get out of the way and hit her on her backside. "You are really pissing me off," she said and tried to hit him again, but again he moved and hit her on the shoulder that was still sore.

"You will need a lot of work," he said as Piper put her hands on her knees to get her breath." Are you already tired?"

"I have had a long night," she replied.

"It will get much longer Piper if you do not learn," he said and rushed her. She tried to block his sword but he was too quick and he used the handle to make his point as he hit her hard against the head and she went to the ground. She was now covered in dirt that mixed with the water on her clothing. "If you desire to land in dirt then your cloths should be unclean," he said as he walked over to the table and sat down on the chair. Piper stayed on the ground as the room was spinning and her stomach was raging. There was no blood but a bump was definitely forming as she put her hand to check it." Are you still cold?" he asks while taking a drink of his tea. Piper opened her mouth to speak but found she would vomit if she did, so she did not reply. "I will take that as a no."

Cole was questioning a demon they found in the hallway as Leo kept watch.

"Where is the trainer for the arena?" Cole asks while holding a fireball to the demons neck.

"Which one?" he replied.

"The samurai," Cole asks

"I don't know no one does," he replied and Cole put the fireball close to cinch his chin.

"Do better," Cole said.

"I don't know!"

"Fine," Cole said and pushed the fireball into the demons mouth causing him to explode. "Sorry Leo but no one knows and he is the 10th demon I have questioned."

"Why did he ask which one?" Leo asks.

"There are 21 realms to the underworld and each have a trainer," Cole replied.

"I never heard of that before," Leo said.

"We should get back to the girls I am sure they are worried," Cole said and shimmered away with Leo.

Piper finely got to her feet but she was still unsteady.

"One clean hit and you can have some water and food," he said and waited for her.

"Right," she said under her breath and one of the guards walked over to her, so she put up her sword to stop him from hitting her in the back of the head again," Don't you dare," she said and the guard smiled a little as he looked at Sesu who gave a nod for him to walk away. The guard did what he asks.

"Well?" Sesu said and stood in the ready position.

Piper took in a deep breath has her head was still pounding and tried to remember what Phoebe showed her when it came to fighting with weapons but her knowledge was limited. She began and their wooden swords hit.

Leo and Cole arrived at the manner and could hear talking in the kitchen. They made their way to them as Prue was making a snack.

"Cole," Phoebe said as she went over to him.

"Hay baby," he said and Leo felt his hart sink as he wanted to be holding Piper and tell her it was going to be ok like he always did after a demon encounter.

"Leo what did you find out?" Prue asks.

"Nothing but there is 21 realms with trainers," Leo replied and sat at the table.

"What time is it?" Cole asks as his eyes were growing heavy from the lack of sleep.

"About 7 am why?" Phoebe replied.

"Piper has been there all night," Leo added while running his hand through his sandy short hair.

"Leo its not the first time we have been gone all night," Phoebe said.

"Ok so there are 9 realms, why?" Prue asks.

"A long time ago there was one ruler for all the realms and each realm represents each religion. But there was a split and now there is a source for each one and they cannot interfere with the other realms."

"That's why the source can't take Piper because he has no power in the samurai or Buddhist realm," Prue said.

"Correct but he does have access to her and he could make some kind of deal with her," Cole added.

"Deal what kind of deal?" Phoebe asks as she got some water out of the refrigerator.

"Her soul that is something he can get too," Cole replied.

"She would never do that," Prue said.

"Prue if he threatened you guys she may have," Cole said and could feel Phoebe take hold of his hand.

"It doesn't matter because we will get her back," Leo said as he looked up to the ceiling. "I need to go," he added and orbed away.

"Do you know a demon with half a face?" Prue asks.

"What?"

"Phoebe saw him killing us," Prue replied.

"The source wait you saw the source killing you?" Cole asks as he faced Phoebe with fear in his eyes.

"Yes," she replied while looking down.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me," he said.

"Cole we have a lot going on right now and I didn't want to worry you," Phoebe replied and Cole walked over to the island and leaned against it.

"He may attack now there is only two of you up here, you need to put out crystals or something and you need to get Piper back," he said.

"Yeah we got that," Prue said and took her sandwich with her as she left the room.

"Phoebe this is bad," Cole said once Prue was gone.

"I know," she said and held him close to her.

Piper went flying a crossed the room as Sesu stood up right. She landed near the wall as he walked over to the table and got his tea ready.

"All I asks is for one clean shot Piper and you can rest," he said as Piper was moving side to side on the floor while breathing like she just ran four miles. Her eyes were closing and opening slowly and she could see him in the corner of her eye at the table with his back turned. She looked above him and could see pots and pans above him. There was a small rope leading from the rack to the ceiling and was held by hooks. She followed the rope until it came down the wall and stopped a few inches away from her. It was tied loosely and she began to think. She moved as quietly as possible to the rope and gave it a tug. It unraveled and the rope came loose. The entire rack swung forward on two hinges and hit Sesu in the head causing him to fly backwards and land on his back. He did manage however to catch his small tea cup with the tea still in it before it hit the ground. Piper could not help but laugh a little and even gave a small snort as she closed her eyes and continued to try to get her body under control. The guard could not help but chuckle a little as well as Sesu stood up and used his free hand to brush himself off. He checked his forehead for blood and found there was none but a bump was forming and a little red.

"See not everything takes might Piper," he said and waved one of the guards to bring in food and water as one picked her off the floor and took her to the table.

"How is your head?" Piper asks.

"Do you think it was just a random toss, I put you where I needed you to be, a test," he said and sat down a crossed from her.

"You're not one to admit defeat are you?" Piper asks as water and a wooden plate of bread and rise was put in front of her.

"Eat and drink for it may be your last," he said and Piper looked at her hands that were covered in dirt and grime.

"No utensils," she asks while looking around.

"No eat like an animal because you smell like one," he replied and Piper who was a clean freak most of the time found her narcissism was being won over by hunger. She cringed as she used her hand to scup up the rise and put into her parched mouth. She used her other hand to drink the water and continued that process until she was finished. "Put her back in her cage. Piper you have one hour to rest before we start again.

"Oh goody a nap," she said and felt the familiar smack on the back of her head and she exhaled through her nose as she was growing very tired of this game. The guard took her back to the small cage but sleep would was not going happen as she felt like crap and she was covered in mud and sweat. She also could not get her mind clear enough to just relax, so she put her knees to her chest and rested her head on her arms as she tried to just get her bearings.

Sesu enters a room that was decorated in the old Japanese style of minimalism and function. Wooden frame slats with paper in between created some privacy for each room he past. There was a man sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and doing some writing with a large pointed brush as he wrote on parchment with black ink.

"Master," Sues said while bowing his head slightly and his eyes on the floor.

"Sesu come and join me for tea," the master said and Sesu looked up from the floor and smiled as he sat down in front of his master while someone brought them something to drink." Is it true that you have a charmed one?" he asks.

"Yes and she may not be teachable," Sesu replied.

"I thought the same of you."

"Yes Master," Sesu said with a small smile. "Her mind is occupied with her family."

"It always takes up most of someone's thoughts."

"She fights in a few weeks, she is not ready," Sesu said.

"It is not the first time you have lost a fighter Sesu," the master said as he looked up from his writing.

"I know but she has sold her soul to the source of her realm to protect them."

"A large sacrifice."

"Do you have a way to clear her mind?" Sesu asks and his master motions one of his guards and then whispered into his ear and the guard nodded and left.

"I have a way but it is not delicate," he said as the guard came back into the room with a small object. It had a metal frame with a small pedestal in the center. On the top were four sharp rods of metal that were attached to some kind of release mechanism. "Put a piece of paper with information about the family on it, like whether or not they are alive or dead. If she reaches for that information, the price will be pain," he said as he triggered the device by using the wooden end of the brush. One of the metal rods came down all the way to the bottom of the square metal object. Sesu cringed at what that would do to a hand. "Once she stops reaching for it, you will know that her mind is clear of those thoughts," the master said as the mechanism reset itself.

"I will need to send someone up to check on her family, I will not lie to her," Sesu said as he took the box.

"And that is why I made you the trainer Sesu, you are an unfortunate casualty of a sometimes unfair system, but you have kept your honor," the master said and Sesu gave his respects before leaving.

Leo was waiting impatiently for whoever called him to the clouds.

"Leo thank you for coming," an elder said as he walked up to him.

"Like I have a choice I need to be looking for Piper," Leo said.

"No you have other charges to attend too, let her sisters find her," the elder said.

"What?" Leo asks irritated.

"We agreed to let you marry her only on the condition that it would not interfere with your whitelighter duties," the elders said and tried not to show is disappointment in him.

"I understand," Leo said through his teeth and orbed away.

Leo orbed back to the manner as Prue and Phoebe were sitting in the living room and seemed to be in deep thought as Cole stood by the window.

"Anything?" he asks.

"Not yet," Phoebe replied.

"I need to go check on my other charges, call me once you have a plan," Leo said and was about to orb away when Prue stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Whoa Leo what about Piper?"

"If I don't do my duties then they will not let us get married or they will clip my wings and I need to be able to heal her when she gets back if she needs it," he replied and went back to orbing. Prue could feel the coldness from his eyes and knew he was still very upset with her.

"Maybe we should get some rest, Piper does not fight for two weeks so we have some time, and you guys will be no use to her if you're exhausted," Cole said and walked over to Phoebe.

"He is right, lets just take an hour or so ok Prue," Phoebe said.

"Fine," Prue said and headed upstairs but she knew dam well sleep was not going to happen.

To be continued…


	4. First day of training

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 4

First day of training

Piper felt something poking her on the arm and when she looked up Sesu was standing there with a wooden sword. She pushed it away and put her head back down on her arms.

"We can make this easy are hard Piper," he said as two guards stepped into the cell.

"Go away," she said and did not look up. Sesu nodded to his guards and they picked her up and took her out of the cell. "Get off of me!" she yelled and pushed them away.

"So eager to give your soul to the source," he said and walked over to a wooden pedestal that had rods of wood coming out in all directions. He put the sword down and began to practice by using his forearms to strike the wooden rods," You need to build up your forearm muscles so they can take the brunt of an attack," he said and motioned her over to him.

"I don't have to do anything," she said defiantly.

"Fine then maybe we should work on your stamina," he said and the two guards took her over to a metal door and opened it up. The room was made of steel and she was pushed into it. Sesu walked over to a panel on the side and turned the nob.

"Hay!" Piper yelled as she pounded on the closed-door and looked around for a way out. Sesu moved the nob and the red line went to 120 degrees. Piper could hear steam coming out of the side of the walls and covered her mouth thinking it was poisonous gas, "Leo!" she screamed while holding her breath, but it did not take long to tell it was hot steam. She could already feel sweat building on her body as she moved away from the front door and to the back of the 10' x 10' room.

"She will be difficult," one of the guards said.

"I am aware," Sesu said and walked back over to the table.

Phoebe gently pushed on Prue's arm to wake her," Prue its time to wake up sweetie," Phoebe said and Prue gradually opened her eyes but they were still bloodshot.

"Phoebe how long have I been asleep?" Prue asks as she looked at the clock.

"A few hours, we kind of overslept," Phoebe replied and felt guilt in the pit of her stomach.

"Phoebe it was supposed to be an hour not a few," Prue said as she got out of the bed and went to the attic.

"I know I'm sorry," Phoebe said as she was trying to keep the peace between them for now," But I did come up with an idea," she said as Cole came out of the bathroom and stopped in front of Prue who gave him a cold look for a second before heading off into the attic.

"That was awkward," Cole whispered to Phoebe as she walked past him.

"Ok what is it?" Prue asks while rubbing her eyes.

"We need to look for the demon we made the deal with, he apparently knows where Piper is being kept," Phoebe replied.

"I already looked for him in the book and could not find him," Prue said as the sound of something breaking in the hallway made them jump. "What was that?"

"Cole!" Phoebe yelled as she ran into the hallway and there was a demon getting ready to toss an energy ball. Cole pushed her out of the way as Prue came to the door and she used her telekinesis to send the energy ball back to its sender. It hit him and he went flying backwards as Cole formed a fireball.

"He is a bounty hunter; do you still have the vanquishing potion?" Cole asks as he tossed the fireball at him. The bounty Hunter dove into Piper's room to avoid getting hit as Cole, Phoebe and Prue went back into the attic.

"Yes its in the kitchen," Prue replied while standing with her back to the wall.

"Good," Cole said and grabbed both their arms and shimmered away to the kitchen. He stood by the entrance as Prue opened a cabinet and found a small bottle filled with purple liquid.

"Got it and you know Cole we don't need this right now, maybe I should use it on you," Prue said as Phoebe stood in front of her.

"Prue don't," Phoebe said worriedly.

"Prue I know you're angry at me right now but you also need me," Cole said but did not take his eyes off the hallway in front of him. The bounty Hunter shimmered in behind them and Prue cringed as she felt something sharp go into her back.

"Prue," Phoebe whispered as she saw her sister go pale and fall into her. Cole turned around and formed a fireball as Phoebe grabbed the potion out of Prue's hand and tossed it at the bounty Hunter. He screamed in pain and then exploded. "Leo!" she yelled as Prue's body was shaking with the knife still in her back.

Leo orbed in and saw Prue on the ground with Phoebe holding her up. "What happened?" he asks as he lowered himself down so he could pull the knife out and start healing.

"Just heal her," Phoebe replied and Prue's face tightened as he pulled it out. He put his hands on her back and the familiar orange glow began its process. Sweat beaded off of Prue's forehead and she felt nauseous as Leo continued his healing. She slowly began to feel better but was still weak as Phoebe helped her to her feet.

"Are you ok?" Leo asks while holding her hand.

"Yeah thanks," Prue said as she looked into his green eyes that showed more concern then anger this time.

"Was it a demon?" Leo asks.

"A bounty Hunter looking for Cole," Phoebe replied as she helped Prue over to a chair to sit down.

"Do you guys have any ideas on how to find Piper?" Leo asks.

"I think so, we are going to look for the demon we made the deal with," Phoebe replied.

"Good call me if you need me," Leo said and orbed away.

"Ok is he avoiding us?" Phoebe asks.

"Phoebe he is really upset with us right now and he does have other charges," Prue said while her nausea was fading and her body was getting back to normal.

"Do you have any more of that potion?" Cole asks.

"No but I still have some of your flesh and you could always donate some," Prue replied and Cole gave an uncomfortable smile.

Piper was taking off her top as the heat was becoming unbearable," Thank god for sport brawls," she said as her black brawl looked more like a small tank top. She was sweating profusely and her mouth was parched and dry. It felt like a sauna and was getting hotter by the minute as she went to the door and began to pound on it again. "Ok you had your fun now let me out!" she yelled as she put the palm of her hand and immediately had to pull it back as the heat was making the steel hot to the touch. After several attempts to get their attention, she finally realized that they were not going to open the door until they were ready to. She went to the center of the room and sat down but the floor was hot and if it wasn't for the pants she was wearing, it would have burned her skin. She was getting dizzy as dehydration was setting in and her head was pounding.

"How long do we leave her in there?" a guard asks.

"Until she is to the point of death," Sesu replied.

Piper was finding it difficult to breathe as the heat was suffocating. She looked up to the ceiling as the room began to spin," Please help me," she pleaded and she fell on her back. The hot floor was searing her skin that was not covered and even though the pain was relentless, she was losing consciousness and let the darkness come. The nest thing she felt was a rush of cool air as she was being pulled out of the sauna. She had no idea how long she was in there, but was relieved to be free of it.

"Just one hit and you can drink," Sesu said as he stood across from her. Piper slowly opened her eyes but was completely exhausted and dehydrated. She wanted water but getting a clean shot on him in her state was not possible as she rolled to her side and struggle to stand. "Where is your top?" he asks.

"Sorry I was a little hot," she grunted out as she got to her unsteady feet and he just shook his head slightly.

"Well come on then," he said and stood in his ready position as Piper could not help but snort a little.

"Don't you think this is unfair?" Piper asks as she swayed a little.

"No fight is fair, one opponent will always have an advantage over you. The object is to find their weakness," he replied.

Piper took in a deep breath and rushed him. She punched and kicked with all her might but could not get a clean shot. He blocked everything with ease and she went back to the ground. She could no longer hold in her stomach's contents and began to dry heave. Once she was done he kicked her in the side and she felt it all the way to her kidneys as she rolled a few times on the ground.

"You have a lot of weaknesses," he said and stood a few feet from her. Piper was too busy getting her body under control to hear him. She finally got on her hands and knees and felt something under her hands. She moved some of the dirt and could see what looked like a rug. She felt for the edges and it was a little wider than her and she hoped it was long enough behind her. She grabbed the edges and did a barrel roll so she could pull the rug as she went forward. Sesu felt his feet go out from underneath him and he landed on his back once again as Piper rolled to hers.

"Water," she said softly as it was hard to speak. Sesu stood up and dusted himself off as again a guard chuckled a bit.

"Water," he said and took it over to her. She took the wooden cup into her hands as she sat up and tries to keep the contents from spilling out as her hands were shaking. "Drink slowly or you will get sick," he said and she began to take small sips as she did not want to vomit again. She leaned against the rock wall while letting the cool liquid rehydrate her. "Once you are better we begin with teaching you how to punch correctly," he said and walked over to the table. "And you will be fully dressed."

The source was sitting on his throne when the seer walked up to him.

"You had a deal with the charmed one," the seer said.

"I have not reneged, the bounty hunters are after Cole and if the sisters get in the way it would just be an accident," he said and smiled wickedly.

To be continued…


	5. The plan

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the late update. I plan on getting out another chapter today so be on the lookout. So far I really like this story and I am excited to keep it going as quickly as possible. We will soon be to the first fight and then jump a little each time to move forward so I can bring in Paige.

Chapter 5

The plan

Prue was looking at a picture of the three of them and when she closed her eyes she could see Piper's dark brown eyes looking back at her. It was an image she could not clear from her mind ever since it happened. She opened her eyes to look at the grandfather clock that was now a cold reminder it was midnight. They have been going none stop since this morning and a new day was not a welcoming thing considering one of them was still gone.

"Prue," Phoebe said and peaked over her shoulder to see the picture." I remember when that was taken," she said and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Yeah it was when Piper first opened the club," Prue said and ran her hand over the photograph.

"We will get her back Prue," Phoebe said and tried to put her hand on hers, but Prue pulled away and stood up. "Prue please talk to me, I know you're angry that I didn't tell you about Cole but."

"Phoebe we lost Piper today and an innocent and maybe if you would have picked a better time to tell me, we would have not lost any of them," Prue said as the body her almost shaking.

The baby sister could feel guilt welling up in her again as she stood up from her seat, but anger was the emotion flashed first," So you are going to blame me for your mistake on betting Piper!"

"No but my mind was somewhere else and I was not as focused as I should've been," Prue said as she clenched her fist to her side.

"That is bullshit and you know it," Phoebe said and could see Prue looking around a little. "What!"

"I was waiting for Piper to break up our fight," Prue replied almost in a daze.

"Well she is not here so we need to deal with this," Phoebe said.

"I can't right now Phoebe; it is midnight that means she has been gone for a whole day. Listen I understand why you didn't kill him, I know you love him but lying to us and keeping a secret is never good. I just want Piper home so she can keep us from killing each other," Prue said and walked off to the kitchen where a pot was beginning to boil. Phoebe took in a deep breath as she looked up to the ceiling and released it as she followed her into the kitchen.

"Is this for Cole or the bounty hunters?" Phoebe asks.

"The bounty hunters but if Cole even shows an inkling of his demon side, I will use it on him," Prue replied and Phoebe bit her lower lip as she knew Prue was quite serious.

In the underworld Piper was placed in the barrel filled with ice once again as Sesu brought a deck of cards to the table. He opened the deck and placed them on the table as Piper was lifted out of the ice cold water trembling. The two guards put her at the table a crossed from Sesu.

"I am not really in the mood to play go fish," Piper said as her teeth were still chattering and she had her hands wrapped around her upper body.

"No Piper this is no game, you need to make a house of cards, for every card that fall's I pure out water from the cup and remove food from your plate. Oh and you have 15 minutes to complete the task," he said and Piper looked at the plate of food. It was not much but she was starving and every time she tried to drink the water in the barrel, she got smacked in the back of the head. She took her shaking hand and started the process of building the cards, but because of her uncontrollable shivering it made this task extremely difficult. She managed to get four cards stacked but as she tried to put on the fifth, her shaking caused the card to fall and Sesu took the cup and poured out some of its contents and tossed some rise on the dirt floor.

"This is impossible," she said but he was not fazed by what she said and looked at the clock on the wall.

"You're running out of time Piper, you either have something to eat before going to bed or not," he said.

Piper wanted to freeze him and then beat him to a bloody pulp but that was not an option at the moment. She took a card with her shaking hand and continued to put the house of cards together. She would get a few stacked up but then her body would jerk and some cards would fall. Sesu poured out more water and tossed more food on the floor.

"Why even bother," she said and put her arms around herself again.

"If you don't learn to get control over your body Piper, you will not stand a chance in the ring," he said while leaning back in his chair.

"I am not my sisters, I don't know martial arts and I am not strong, so get it into your head," she said and again he seemed unfazed while looking over at the clock.

"So you go hungry and thirsty tonight," he said and picked up the cup to poor the rest out.

"Wait," Piper said as she could feel a little warmth coming back to her body. She began the process once again just before the clock struck 12:15 she managed to get all the cards stacked. She grabbed the cup and took it too her mouth but only a few drops trickled out. She used her finger to get out the rest that was stuck on the side as she looked at the plate of food that only had a few bites on it. She paused for a moment as she realized she must have looked like an animal scraping for any food. She regained her composure and ate the remaining food as human as possible even though she had to use her hands. The guards took her back to her cell and closed the door.

"Piper I know you don't stand much of a chance in the ring in the coming week, but I am hoping that your charmed heritage will give you luck," he said and left the room as the guards stood by the entrance. Piper leaned against the wall once again as thoughts of home rushed her mind. She wondered if Prue and Phoebe were ok and if Leo was looking for her. She reached behind her and ran her hand through the dirt and sand until she felt what she was looking for. She looked at the guards who were facing the entrance and had their backed turned to her. She then opened her hand to look at her mom's wedding ring while using her other hand to wiped some of the dirt off. It was the only thing she had left that reminded her of what she was fighting for, why she is staying alive and why she puts up with his stupid training. She managed to hide it when they made her change into her new clothing after she got there. She has never felt so dirty and tired in all her life as she looked around at her cell and was already growing bored with her surroundings. She lied down on her side and pulled her knees to her chest as she held the ring in her hand tight.

"Prue, Phoebe where are you," she whispered as she tried to fall asleep.

Back at the manner Prue was trying one summoning spell after another to get the man she made the deal with. It was 2 am and not one worked as Leo orbed in. His face was not cleanly shaved and she could see a 5 o'clock shadow on it as he was still in the same clothes from the day before.

"You looked better," she said and stood up from the floor.

"Did you find him?" Leo asks getting to the point.

"No," Prue replied as she went back to the book.

"Where is Phoebe?"

"Downstairs with Cole looking through some books that talk about the realms." She replied and Leo sat down on the couch.

"I have not found the ring yet," he said while staring off into space.

"What Leo?"

"Her mom's wedding ring, I lost the ring," he replied.

"Oh Leo she found it right before we went to get Tom," Prue said.

"I was supposed to give it to her at the perfect moment," he said as though he did not hear her.

"You will Leo I promise," Prue said when she heard a crash coming from downstairs. "Dammit can't we have a minute," she said through her teeth as she made a run for the stairs.

"Cole look out!" Phoebe yelled as she did a dropkick on another bounty hunter. The fireball he was getting ready to toss at Cole was deflected and hit the wall next to Prue.

"Hay don't you guys sleep," Prue said as she used her telekinesis to send the demon flying. Cole's eyes flashed dark as he was tapping into his demon half but Phoebe pushed him and he lost concentration for a moment.

"Don't," she said remembering what her sister said earlier. The demon got up and realized he was outnumbered and shimmered away.

"Are you ok?" Cole asks Phoebe as she was bleeding from her head slightly.

"Yeah maybe knocked some sense into me," she said while giving a small smile.

"Cole if this is going to be the norm then you need to find somewhere else to stay," Prue said but did not look him in the eyes as she passed him to pick up a chair that was knocked over.

"Prue he is safer with us," Phoebe said while helping her.

"But we are not," Prue said.

"She is right Phoebe, listen I could try to find Piper but I need to find a way to hide my appearance," he said.

"Cole it is too dangerous for you to go down there right now," Phoebe said as Leo walked over to heal her.

"It is too dangerous for me to be here as well, if I change my appearance then I could get around down there easier and maybe get some information," he said and put his hand to her cheek as Leo finished healing.

"I will check the book," Prue said and ran upstairs to get it.

"Thanks Leo," Cole said.

"Just find my fiancé Cole and I might go with you," Leo said.

"Leo we kind of need you up here with us," Phoebe said.

"She is right if I know the source he will take advantage of this Leo," Cole said as Prue came downstairs. Leo rolled his eyes and looked away from the group as he hated feeling helpless.

"Ok I think this might work," Prue said while looking at a page called glimmering.

"Hay we could really use this when we are in our 80s," Phoebe said.

"If we live that long," Prue said and Phoebe's joke turned sour. "Ok Cole I don't know if this will work on a demon but here we go," she said and read off the spell. Blue and white lights went around him and his appearance changed to a man with a beard and mustache and slightly longer hair. He was a little bulkier as Phoebe tilted her head slightly.

"Well hello there mountain man all you need is an ax," she said and Cole smiled.

"Cole I don't know if this is permanent, so don't push it," Prue said as Phoebe pulled out a compact mirror from her purse.

"You should check yourself often to make sure," Phoebe said and he took the compact and put it into his pocket.

"I will," he said and kissed her. The hair on his chin and around his mouth tickled her.

"That would take some time to get used to," she said and he shimmered away.

"How do we know that he won't just kill her when he finds her," Leo said as he still did not fully trust Cole.

"He won't Leo please give him a chance," Phoebe said and Leo orbed away without replying.

"Phoebe it is going to take a lot for him to earn our trust," Prue said and closed the book.

"And how long do you think it will take for us to earn Piper's trust back," Phoebe said as she could no longer be nice to Prue after how she has treated her in the last few days. The statement cut through Prue like a dagger and she left the room without saying a word. Phoebe was alone in the living room as a tear ran down her cheek. She did not mean to hurt Prue but it just came out and it was not completely untrue as they both betrayed her.

Cole shimmered down to the underworld in his new appearance and tried to remember where the arena was. He hoped that someone there would have some idea of where Piper was being held. He made it around some corners and found the entrance that was guarded by two upper-level demons. He took in a deep breath as he approached and hoped his disguise would work.

"Hay," Cole said.

"Can we help you?" the demon said not showing any emotion on his face.

"When can we place bets?" Cole asks.

"Now if you wish."

"Um I forgot what realms are fighting next week?" Cole asks.

"The Japanese and Greek," he replied.

"Who is representing the Japanese realm?"

"A witch a charmed one, it will be a full house every demon in the underworld will want to see the witch die," the demon replied.

"I will definitely enjoy that," Cole said not to give himself away and tried to walk past them but one of the demons stopped him.

"We need to know what realm you're from."

"Same as yours," Cole replied and formed a fireball.

"You may pass."

Cole walked into the empty arena that will soon be filled to the brim with spectators from both realms and many others. This was where he fought a long time ago and the memories were not pleasant. He knew what Piper was in for and for that he felt for her as he walked down the steps to the arena floor. It was just a large square made of dirt but around it was an invisible force field that kept the fighters inside and the spectators outside. There is so much Piper does not know about these fights and he hoped her trainer was good at what he did. He looked up and to his right where he saw a place to bet on the fighters. Piper's picture was on one side while a photograph of a man who was twice her size was on the other. There were statistics and odds under them. Piper to win 100 to one was flashing red under her name. He walked up to the booth and a woman greeted him.

"Yes," she said.

"I would like to place a bet," Cole said and pulled out his wallet.

"For whom," she asks.

"Piper," he said and the woman looked at him like he was crazy.

"She does not stand a chance," she said.

"I know but if she does win, then I will be very rich," he said.

"A demon betting for a witch to win, you may want to keep that to yourself," she said and typed up the ticket. "Your name?"

"Tom," he replied as Prue made sure to change his ID as well to reflect his new appearance and even a new name on his license.

"There you go and sorry you just lost a lot of money Mr.," she said and handed him the ticket after he handed her over $10,000.

"I don't have anything else to spend it on," he said and gave her a $200 tip. She smiled and went back to work. Cole put the ticket in his wallet and began to leave the arena. His theory was that the trainers usually bet for their fighters and sense no one else would probably bet for her, he would have to split the winnings and therefore find the identity of the trainer.

Prue tried to sleep but could not help the tossing and turning as her mind was not stopping its thoughts. She knew they had time but her guilt, anger and fear was ruling her at the moment. She flipped her to back and squeezed the sheets so tight that her knuckles were white as she just wanted to scream. She was not in control and had no idea what to do as she had to let Cole be the one finding information.

"Prue," Phoebe said softly as she opened the door to her sister's bedroom.

"Phoebe you should be asleep," Prue said and turned away from her.

"I have an idea, you know that spell you did on Cole, why couldn't we do it to us," Phoebe said and Prue turned around to face her. She was embarrassed as she did not think of it as she was supposed to be the leader the one with all the ideas.

"That is a good idea," Prue said and Phoebe smiled as she slowly stepped into the room not sure if Prue would toss her out. "I'm sorry Phoebe I just don't seem to be with it right now," Prue said and sat up so she could lean against the headboard.

"We have time to save her before the fight and the trainer is not going to kill her and we also know the source can't get to her," Phoebe said and sat down on the bed.

"It doesn't mean she is not suffering Phoebe," Prue said.

"I know but she is stronger then what we think, or she does."

"She is alone and scared we all would be," Prue said and ran her hand through her long dark hair.

"Well we have a plan so tomorrow we put it into action and get our sister back so she can yell at us," Phoebe said and gave a genuine smile of hope.

"Yeah I already miss her sarcastic remarks," Prue said and gave a genuine smile back and patted the bed next to her for Phoebe to climb in. Phoebe laid down and put her head on Prue's lap and felt her hair being stroked and let herself fall asleep as Prue closed her eyes.

To be continued...


	6. Who do you want to be?

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 6

Who do you want to be?

The next morning Prue and Phoebe had their breakfast and were in a rush to try to spell in order to change their appearance.

"So did you find a photograph?" Prue asks as she put hers on the small table in front of them.

"Yap," Phoebe replied and put hers down.

"Phoebe you can't be Angelina Jolie," Prue said with a raised eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Because she is famous and not dead and I don't think she has done anything to be a demon," Prue said while pressing her lips together.

"I know just wanted to have those lips for a while," Phoebe said and pulled out another picture as though she was ready for Prue to protest.

"Ok here we go," Prue said and did the spell as the pictures faded away and they were now the people in the photographs. Phoebe had short dark hair and a strong face with blue eyes. Prue had blond hair and looked more like a supermodel then a photographer. Phoebe snorted a bit as she has never seen Prue as a blond.

"What?" Prue asks and got up to look at herself in the mirror as Leo orbed in.

"Whoa," he said as he was trying to get use to them.

"Hay do you like?" Phoebe asks.

"Um," he said uncomfortably.

"Ok Leo here is the plan, we are going to go down as demons and try to get info," Prue said as she could see how uncomfortable he was.

"Why can't I go, you can change my looks?" Leo asks.

"Because you need to attend your charges and Cole might have some info when he gets back," Prue replied and Leo looked more irritated than usual. She walked over to him and put her hand to his face. "Leo I know this is hard but I want to bring Piper back and you need to be here for her."

"If you find her, tell her I love her Prue," Leo said.

"I will honey," Prue said and tossed a potion bottle on the ground that would take them to the underworld. She had another that would bring them back in her pocket.

Piper was sleeping when Sesu walked into the room and made his presence known by hitting some of the pots and pans above the table. She grunted and turned to her other side as she did not want to wake.

"Come Piper it is time for your training," he said as the two guards took her out of the cell and stood next to her while Sesu pushed over the wooden contraption he tried to make her practice on the day before. Piper was blinking repeatedly as she was trying to wake up and at first thought she was going to end up in the barrel again.

"What no ice bath?" she asks as the guard smacked her in the back of the head.

"No we don't have much time so watch and learn," he replied and began to strike the wooden rods with his forearms and used his shins to hit the bottom ones. She cringed at how hard he was hitting them and could not believe he did not break a bone on impact. It was like he was blocking punches from all directions as he moved with speed and perfection. He stopped and motioned her over to him.

"If you expect me to do that, you are going to be greatly disappointed," she said and stood in front of the wooden contraption.

"No I don't expect you to do that but I expect you to fight, now pretend these are fist or weapons of some sort. Block them with your forearms so you can use your fist to strike back," he said and took her arm and slammed her forearm into the wood. A sharp pain went through her body as he did the same thing to the other. "Now strike towards the post using your palms," he said and showed her. She did what he asks but did it too softly for his liking and slammed her arm into the wood rod.

"Dammit are you trying to break my arm," Piper said as she held it with her other hand.

"So it would be better for you to do it instead of me, as you know what you can handle," he said and grabbed her arm again but she pulled it away as the guard hit her in the back of the head.

"That is really pissing me off," she said as her temper was beginning to show itself.

"Do what I ask and he will stop," Sesu said.

"You know you get more fly's with honey than you do vinegar," she said and struck one of the post as hard as she could handle but it hurt like hell and her face tightened in response.

"If your desire is to kill the fly's you capture then yes honey would be the appropriate weapon, "he said and sat down.

"I don't think you…" Piper started to say and felt the familiar slap in the back of the head and she kept her mouth closed as it was not gentle.

"Begin," he said and she continued until he stopped her." Now that you know how it feels you need to do it correctly," he said and grabbed another practice dummy." Do as I do," he said and used his right arm to hit the right rod. She copied him and he did it much slower so she could follow along. She was to the point of tears as her forearms and shins were screaming for her to stop. She was also extremely thirsty and still hungry and hoped this would end soon.

Cole shimmered into the attic as Leo was cleaning up. He knew how much Piper hated a mess and wanted it to be clean when she got home.

"Leo where is Phoebe?" Cole asks as he was still in his new identity.

"They did the same spell on themselves and went down there to find Piper," Leo replied.

"What why the hell she didn't wait for me and if I am having trouble getting information then it is way too dangerous for them," Cole said as his appearance was changing to his former self.

"Cole they will be ok, they're not stupid," Leo said.

"No but they are desperate and that makes even the smartest people do stupid things," he said.

"I know like when Prue and Phoebe bet my fiancée," Leo said as his breathing quickened.

"Trust me Phoebe feels awful about what she did Leo but..."

"And she lied to us about you," Leo cut him off.

"Like you guys would have let me live," Cole said back as he too was getting angry.

"You didn't give us a chance and I distinctly remember you trying to kill them!"

"Leo stop I know you're worried about Piper but right now you need me. I will earn your trust along with Prue and Piper's when she is back with us, but right now we need to work together or she does not stand a chance."

Leo's body slumped as he realized Cole was right and sat down on a chair. He put his hands to his face to either calm himself or to hide his tears from Cole.

"I promised I would protect her that I would never let anything happen to her."

"Some things you cannot control," Cole said and put his hand on Leo's shoulder.

Prue and Phoebe were making their way through the underworld and occasionally stopping to question demons. It was risky considering they could expose themselves or be killed by upper-level demons they could not handle. Prue was wiping off demon blood when someone was approaching from the hallway with a woman. They both ducked behind a large pillar to avoid being seen and listened in.

"Are you going to the fight?" the woman asks.

"Who isn't, to see a charmed one get pulverized it will be magnificent," he replied.

"I heard someone bet for her to win, hundred to one odds," she said.

"Can't blame him but she does not stand a chance. The fighter she's going against has won the last three fights he was in. I heard he ripped the head off of his opponent with his bare hands," the other demon said and both Prue and Phoebe could feel their stomachs over turn.

"Do you think they know where she is?" Phoebe whispered.

"Its worth a try," Prue whispered back and they came out from behind the pillar. "Hay we need to talk," Prue said and used her telekinesis to send the woman to the wall and hold her there as Phoebe put the man in a head lock, cutting off his air way.

"Where is the charmed one being held?" Prue asks.

"We don't know and why do you care?" the woman asks.

"None of your business," Prue replied and used her power to move a large piece of flat stone that had a sharp edge to it. The stone was now inches away from the woman's neck.

"Witches," the man gasped and Phoebe had no choice but to snap his neck. Prue used the stone to cut the woman's neck and they both exploded.

"This is not going to be easy," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe if they find out we are looking for her or other witches, they may do some kind of test to get into the arena," Prue said.

"Why would we need to get into the arena Prue, unless?"

"We don't get her out in time," Prue replied.

Piper was sitting at the table as her forearms were already blue and red. It took everything she had not to vomit as Sesu moved a cup of water in front of her.

"I did not earn it according to you," she said and was hesitant to take it.

"You practiced," he said and pushed it again. Piper took the cup and drank the water down quickly.

"Amazing what a little substance can do," he said and stood up as a guard brought in a small iron framed box and placed it on the table. "I have information for you."

"What?" Piper asks not sure where this was going.

"About your sisters, whether they are alive or dead," he replied and took out a piece of paper from his pocket and placed it on the small platform in the center of the box. He hit the trigger for the mechanism as he walked away. It was done so quickly and quietly that she did not notice. "All you need to do is take the paper and it will tell you."

"How do I know this is not a trick or that you are lying to me?" Piper asks as she eyed the piece of paper.

"I have no need to lie to you as they cannot get to you and whether it is a trick or not, it is up to you. Do you want to know about their well-being or do you want to let go?" he asks and Piper bit her lower lip. She was not about to let go of her family and the need to know if they were ok or not was too overwhelming. She gingerly put her hand into the box and took hold of the paper. A long metal rod came slamming down and went right through her hand. She screamed in pain as she tried to free herself from the box. Sesu took the paper and hit the trigger once more and the rod went back to its position, freeing her but not from the pain. She held her hand that now had a whole in it and blood was dripping onto the dirt floor.

"What is wrong with you!" she screamed while going to her knees and holding her hand close to her.

"Here is the information as I promised," he said and put it in front of her. She picked it up with her good hand that was shaking badly and used her teeth to open the folded paper. They are alive was written on it and she felt some relief at least emotionally for a moment. "Bring the healer," Sesu ordered and the guard did what he asks. It took only a few moments for the healer to arrive carrying a small bag and he went to Piper who pulled away from him.

"Get away from me," she said and the healer looked at Sesu.

"Do you want to have a whole in your hand on your first fight or not?" Sesu asks and after a moment Piper put her hand out for the man to do his healing. She was expecting something like Leo's but when he pulled out some black tar looking substance she knew it was not the same. "It will take until morning to heal but there will be a scare, sorry its not like the healing you're used too."

The man put the tar in the whole on both ends and Piper was not able to hold back her stomach any longer and she vomited the water she just drank on the floor next to the healer who seemed unfazed by it.

"There is nothing you can do today, so rest and let it heal," Sesu said and the guards put Piper back in the cell. She sat down and began to rock back and forth as the pain felt like hot pincers were twisting and turning her skin on her hand. She had the piece of paper in her other hand that had droplets of blood on it.

"Please someone help me," she whispered as tears were making streaks down her face that was covered with dirt.


	7. When the horn blows

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

**fman13:** I know it seems harsh but there is a lot we don't know about Sesu yet and Piper will have a lot of roller coaster rides, both emotionally and physically as well as her sisters. About five years ago I took a form of Philippine martial arts called Kali and became a yellow belt but work got in the way of taking the class so I had to give it up. My instructor which I didn't know at the time was fairly famous for teaching CIA, FBI and other law enforcement as well as military Special Forces. I remember sparring with him and his forearms were like hitting a stone wall. He did used to compete but when his opponent tried to kick him and he put his leg out to block it, it broke the other man's leg when they collided shins. It took him years to build up that kind of muscle and bone thickness to handle those kinds of blows. He never meant to hurt his opponent. Kali is more about how a real fight would take place; it is not about pretty moves but about taking down your opponent quickly and getting away. There are some neat and interesting ways to practice, that are beautiful to see but it is more for getting down the basic moves when you do it. The knife play is my favorite and some movies come to mind when it comes to that. The Bourne identity series, mostly in the third movie, 2008 James Bond movie Quantum of Solace, The Book of Eli is just some. It is a fast-paced fighting technique that is mostly for close quarters. I wish I could remember how to do that little twist to someone's wrist that would take anyone to their knees, but for the life of me I can't remember.

Sesu has been around for a long time and is trying to find the best technique for her.

There is a reason for the box that Piper will either stop reaching into or continue. It will come into play later with a chapter called "the severing" everything serves a purpose in what he is doing.

PS:

I found some spelling errors and some other misprints in the previous chapters. I will go through them and repost.

Chapter 7

When the horn blows

Piper awoke the next day and she looked at her hand. There was black tar smeared all over it and she moved it off gently to check her wound. It was healed but a small round scar remained as she opened and closed her hand to get out the stiffness. She looked at the floor and there was a cup of water and a plate of food. She looked around for Sesu but only his guards were there, so she started to eat and drink as Sesu had other appointments to attend too. He was meeting his master today.

"I tossed her near the rope and she used it. I tossed her on the rug and she saw it," Sesu said.

"Then her strengths is being observant," the master said.

"Pressure points may be her only way to survive the first fight," Sesu said.

"Yes it may be the only way."

Prue and Phoebe made it back up from the underworld and flopped on the couch as they were covered in dirt and sweat.

"Did you find out anything," Leo asks as he orbed in.

"No just that we suck at interrogation," Prue replied.

"I think we are going to need to wait until the first fight and get her out then," Phoebe said.

"That is not until next week Phoebe; I can't leave her down there until then.

"Leo I don't want to either but we may not have a choice," Prue said as she was back to her normal appearance and so was Phoebe.

"Ok I smell something awful are is that you?" Phoebe asks Prue.

"Both I need a shower," Prue said and stood up.

"Prue you need to keep trying," Leo said as he followed her upstairs.

"Leo we ask and killed over 30 demons and almost got ourselves killed in the process. We will be no good to Piper if we are dead. No one knows where she is and the only way to get to her might be on the way to the arena," Prue said and continued upstairs.

"There will be a lot of demons there Prue not to mention she will be heavily guarded and probably by Samurai," Cole said but Prue just went up the stairs and into the bathroom. She shut the door and turned on the faucet to wash her face. She looked up at her reflection and for the first time in her life, she was ashamed of what she saw looking back at her. She sat down on the edge of the tub and put her hands to her face while tears rolled down her face.

"Phoebe you will need a lot of potions and try to duplicate Piper's freezing power if you can," Cole said and sat next to her.

"A lot of potions," Phoebe said and leaned into him. Leo has been keeping a lot inside since this happened and seeing Phoebe with a half demon as Piper suffers was becoming too much.

"You know how the elders feel about me and Piper, do you think they will let you marry a demon," Leo said and orbed away. He remembered when Phoebe disapproved of their union at first but it was the fact that she did and Piper would not do anything that would make her sisters mad at her.

"What was that about?" Cole asks.

"He is hurting Cole and he is lashing out at the ones he can," Phoebe replied and stood up from the couch.

"We haven't even talked about marriage," Cole said.

"I know, it's a long story Cole. I need something to drink," Phoebe said and went to the kitchen as Cole began to worry about if the elders would let him be with her. The baby sister took some water out of the refrigerator and noticed that her hands were shaking. She has known Leo for three years and he has never intentionally said things to hurt her. She knew he was right about the forbidden love thing and besides the underworld trying to kill Cole, she could lose him because they will not allow it. "God help us," she said while looking up and thinking of Piper.

Sesu returned from his meeting with his master and has already talked to his guards to prepare for training. He walked over to Piper's cell and could see that she has eaten her food and drank the water.

"Good you are ready then," he said and a guard opens the cage and pulled her out.

"Your definition of ready is far different than mine," she said as five guards stood at the other end with bows in their hands.

"This exercise will teach you to use something's momentum in order to control it," he said and moved away from her as the guards pulled out some arrows with small metal balls at the end.

"Are you kidding me," she said as they took aim.

"No now begin," Sesu said and the one on the left fired first. Piper tried to move out of the way but was hit by the small metal ball.

"Ouch," she said as it felt like being hit with a paintball pellet. It stung but did not create a gaping wound as she rubbed her leg. The next guard fired and again she was trying to catch the arrow as it came towards her, but again she was hit by the ball in the stomach. She cringed a little as the sting made her skin red. Sesu shook his head back and forth and walked over to her.

"Only a fool would try to catch it, here let me show you," Sesu said and the guards changed to actual arrows as Sesu tightens his body and readied himself. "kasai," he said and one of the guards fired his bow. Sesu made only a slight movement with his arm and the arrow that was heading to his chest was redirected as it just barely touched his forearm. It hit the pillar behind him and another guard fired. He did the same with the palm of his hand. Piper could barely even see the arrow but he had no difficulty in redirecting them. Sesu bowed to his men and walked back over to Piper.

"Momentum can be used against your opponent," he said and moved her back to the center as the men changed to the more safe arrows. One guard fired and she was hit again but now she was getting frustrated as she was tired of being hit by anything. She focused and when the arrow came to her she used her forearm to guide it away from her. The metal ball hit the pillar behind her with a thud and she could not help a small smile creep on her face.

"Keep practicing next you will learn how to take your opponent down with little effort," he said and the men continued to fire. She was able to avoid some but most got through as this went on for a couple of hours.

Back at the manner Phoebe was trying to put out a fire on the stove as Prue came downstairs after her shower.

"What happened?" Prue asks and grabbed the fire extinguisher and put it out.

"Oh just trying to burn down the kitchen," Phoebe replied as she waved her hand in front of her to clear out the smoke.

"That would make Piper really happy when she got back," Prue said and started to clean up.

"Prue how are we going to do this, I mean its just the two of us against the underworld?"

"We fight, and if something happens to us Piper will have Leo and I hope that is enough," Prue replied.

"Ok but just to remind you, I suck at potions, Piper is the master of potions, I do spells and you kick general ass," Phoebe said as she looked at the pot that was burnt.

"Phoebe was all kick ass when we need too and Piper will when it comes time," Prue said as she started to do another batch.

"I just hope she is ok," Phoebe said and began to help Prue.

Piper could already feel bruises forming on her body as she sat down at the table.

"Could I get a shower?" Piper asks as the smell of that place was starting to make her sick.

"Sure," he said and two guards took her to the wall as another pulled out a large hose. "Give her a shower," Sesu said and the man opened the nozzle as Piper got herself ready for the cold and fast moving water. She put her hands out in front of her as the force pushed her to the wall.

"This is not what I meant!" she yelled while trying to get her breath back.

"It is water," he said as the guard continued to spray her. After a few minutes the water was turned off and she was soaked to the bone. "Now we work on pressure points," he said and pulled out a chart with a human figure with lines coming from various parts of the body. Piper knew some things about pressure points as she learned it from Phoebe and some research she has done on her own. Sesu pointed to a line on the chart and then walked over to her. "Try to punch me," he said and Piper rolled her eyes as she did not want to end up on the ground this early in the morning, "Well?"

"Fine," she said and tried to punch him. He grabbed her forearm and with a slight twist, it forced her to her knees hard.

"See it only takes a little pressure to control your opponent," he said and twisted a little more and her face was now a few inches away from the dirt. She tried to get up but any movement sent pain to her body. "Now you try," he said and released her. She rubbed her arm as Sesu showed her where to grab and how to do the small twist. She paid attention as now she felt like she was in her element. He backed away a little as Piper got ready for his punch but she went flying backwards as he made contact.

"Maybe if you went a little slower I could do this," she said and got to her feet.

"Fine then do it when I grab you," he said and took hold of her arm. She grabbed his wrist and fumble around while he rolled his eyes as she tried to get into the same position he was when he did it to her. He grabbed her hand and placed it where it needed to be," Now twist," he said and Piper did what he asks. He tried to fight the need to go down but it was truly impossible as somehow that small little twist could take anyone to their knees. Piper stood there a little amazed that she was able to bring him down and could not resist doing it more. She gave another twist and he went down further but he used his free hand to grab her ankle and she ended up on her back as he pulled her feet out from under her.

"Everything has a counter and you must compensate for it," he said as he walked back over to the chart.

It was a long week as the fight was approaching and Piper could not believe she has been there for over two weeks as she was practicing on a wooden dummy while Sesu watched. She hoped her sisters would find a way for her to get out but as time passed she now was more worried about surviving the first fight. Prue and Phoebe have been creating potions and spells to get Piper out of the arena hopefully before she fights. Leo was trying to stay busy with his charges but his mind was always on her as the day was coming. That night no one could sleep as they lay in bed while Piper walked around in her cell.

"Why did I make that stupid deal," she said as the fear of dying was now compounded by the fact she could also lose her soul. She knew that sleep was important but every time she tried to close her eyes all she could see was Leo and how she may never see him again, even in death.

The next morning Prue was sipping her coffee while Phoebe was just moving her cereal around with her spoon. Today was the day that they would either get her back or need to wait for the next one. Leo orbed in and sat down at the table. He had dark circles under his eyes and his five o'clock shadow was becoming a permanent fixture on his face.

"I am going with you," he said.

"Leo," Prue tried to say, but when he looked at her she could see it was a losing fight." Ok but we need to change your appearance as well."

"Fine," he said as Cole shimmered in and Phoebe smiled a little as she got to her feet.

"The fight will start in an hour, we need to get down there," Cole said and all of them felt like butterflies were waging war in their stomachs.

"Ok I will get the potions," Prue said and began to gather the numerous small bottles filled with different colored liquids.

"Are we ready for the spell?" Phoebe asks as she pulled out the piece of paper that would change their appearance. They all nodded and she read it off.

Sesu came in with his guards and he was dressed in his traditional Samurai armor. Piper remembered seeing one in a museum and admired the craftsmanship and its beauty, but now it was almost frightening as she knew what was about to happen. The guards were dressed in the armor as well as Sesu put some knew fresh clothing in her cell and put three chopsticks on top of it.

"You need to put your hair up or it will interfere with your line of site," he said and Piper held one of the chopsticks in her hand. "Do you know how to do it?" he asks.

"Yes," she replied and all the men turned away so she could get dressed. In the time she has been there, she has been confused about who these men really were and why at some moments they can be nice or tyrants. She got undressed and put on her fresh new clothing that was the same style of what she was wearing before, but this one looked more ceremonial and was made of silk. It was a dark blue with white trim and a print of a flower stem with pedals coming from the bottom. She also had pants that were designed the same way. She has learned how to put one on. She used the chopsticks to put her hair up and out of her face, something she has done before but usually as a style statement and not a way to see in a fight. "I'm ready," she said and Sesu turned around and she could see a tiny yet almost in identifiable smile on his face as the men took her out of her cell. She was surrounded by 10 guards all dressed in armor and carrying additional weapons.

Prue, Phoebe, Leo and Cole were down in the underworld looking for a way to get to Piper before she made it to the arena as demons were talking about the fight to come. Prue found a more secluded place to talk as she pulled them over to her.

"We have a problem, I don't know what hall she is coming from," Prue said and started to panic.

"Then we get her when she enters the arena, I could just orb her home," Leo suggested.

"You will not be able to do that Leo, all magic is blocked when you enter the arena," Cole said and Prue was now furious.

"You could have told us that Cole," Prue said as her face was getting red.

"I did Prue I told you that no one can use their powers while in the arena," Cole said in defense.

"In the arena not the Stadium," Phoebe said.

"It is the same thing," Cole said.

"What about potions that will send her home?" Leo asks.

"No it will not work and if you tossed it at her, it will give you away," Cole said.

"So what do we do?" Phoebe asks.

"We wait until after the fight and see which way she goes, once she leaves the arena we get her," Prue replied.

"That means she will need to fight Prue, "Phoebe said as this plan had some serious flaws.

"Its all we got," Prue said.

"The moment I get to her I will orb her home, Cole you can get them back," Leo said and headed for the Stadium.

Every step was like walking through wet concrete as Piper could hear the rumblings coming from the Stadium that echoed heavily through the narrow hallway she was walking through. She was so tiny compared to the men walking next to her as they approached two large doors. Sesu stopped as two demons checked his credentials and gave a wicked smile to Piper as she passed.

"Hope it is slow witch," the demon said as she walked passed. There must have been thousands or more staggering the stands and she could hear booing from all directions except one. The Japanese realm that was bowing to Sesu as he bowed back. Leo and the others made their way in with the help of Cole who is half demon and showed his power to the guards at the front gate. He already purchased tickets and they were in the front row as the other fighter was coming in. Prue was looking for Piper but could only see suits of armor but knew she was in there somewhere.

"I think she is over there," Prue said and Phoebe tried to see her but could not.

"Prue I think I am going to be sick," Phoebe said and Prue held her hand tight.

"Phoebe we need to keep our emotions in check do you understand," Prue whispered and Phoebe nodded as Leo was finding it difficult to keep his nerves from overtaking him. Cole put his hand on Leo's knee to stop him from tapping his foot repeatedly.

"Leo," Cole said quietly and he got the point.

The commentator shimmered in the center of the ring holding a microphone and the crowd went quiet.

"What are the rules?" Piper asks as Sesu got his area ready.

"There will be a horn that blows, once it does a magical weapon from either our realm or from Greece, will come out of the floor. Get to it first Piper or your chances are greatly diminished," he replied.

"Anything else?" she asks.

"Win and fight with honor," he said and bowed to her as two demons grabbed her roughly.

"Come on witch time to meet your maker," one said and Sesu pulled out his sword and placed it under the chin of the demon.

"You will not handle my fighters that way, are we clear?" Sesu said and the demon nodded.

Piper was brought into the arena as her opponent also stepped in. He was wearing traditional clothing from ancient Greece but more designed for fighting then style. He eyed her down and had a flashback from a few days ago. He was in his cage when a man approached him.

"I have a proposition for you," the man said.

"What?"

"Make it last make her suffer and I will pay you handsomely," the man said and held up a bag of gold.

"My pleasure," he said and was now back in real time.

The commentator took the microphone that was hovering in the center of the ring and began to speak.

"This is a fight we all have been waiting for. A charmed one as graced our presence today," he said and looked over at Piper. The crowd booed and said profanities as Piper was trying to look out into the audience to see if any of her family was there. She could not see any recognizable faces and try to focus on the fight.

"She does not know what we look like," Phoebe whispered.

"I know but she might feel us," Prue said.

"The Japanese and Greek realm are fighting and for the Creek realm, Estraton," the commentator said and the crowd cheered," And for the Japanese realm, Piper," he said and the booing began again. "You know the rules, it is too the death now begin," the commentator said and shimmered away. Estraton rushed Piper and she dove out of the way as she tried to get some distance between her and him. She realized that she had weapons already on her and tries to pull out one of the chopsticks but found they would not budge.

"Fuck," she said under her breath as the Greek rushed her again, but this time he anticipated that she would just move and he was able to grab her by the arm.

"This will be fun witch," he said and backhanded her. Leo closed his eyes tight as they could hear the impact of the hit from where they were sitting.

Piper hit the ground and did a roll to the edge of the arena. She did not see any kind of fencing and try to make a run for it, but went flying backwards when the invisible force field did it job of keeping people in.

"Come on Piper fight," Prue said between her teeth. Piper got to her feet and tried to remember all the pressure points as she punched him in the chest, but it was like hitting a brick wall and he just smiled at her. He punched back and even though she tried to block it too, it was too much and he managed to connect to her right shoulder. She went down again as the crowd seemed to be enjoying the fight so far.

"We need to do something," Leo whispered to Prue.

"Have faith in her Leo," Prue said as she knew Piper would get angry soon enough. A trumpet sounding horn blew and she had to cover her ears from its intensity as a Japanese sword rose from the sand. She looked at it and so did the Greek. They both made a run for it but his height gave him an advantage and he got to it faster than she did.

"Oh god," she said as her only opportunity was just taken from her.

"Come on Piper use something you learned," Sesu said from a balcony high in the stands.

"100 to one odd, you will be a rich man if she does manage to win," a man said next to him.

"Yes," Sesu said as his focus was on the fight.

Piper kept her distance as she looked for any opportunity to use against him. He was just a big ball of muscle but all men have one weakness and she focused on getting in one good shot. He held the sword out in front of him as the engravings on the sword began to glow. She had very little knowledge of Japanese mythology and had no idea what the sword was capable of, besides cutting her in half. Dark clouds formed above him and she could see lightning gathering energy in them.

"Are you kidding me," she said and a lightning bolt came right at her. She managed to get out of the way but then felt a cut on her arm. When she looked to see what caused it, she saw a little blood on the sword.

"You can't run little girl," he said and came towards her. Again she could see the lightning getting stronger and had no choice but to dive as a bolt came at her. She felt a cut on her leg and soon got the hint that by avoiding one hit, she would get cut by the sword even though it was not even close to her.

"I thought you said no magic Cole," Prue asks.

"Only with the weapons," he replied.

The lightning began to build again and this time she did not dodge out of the way, but rushes him. His eyes grow wide as she came towards him and he raised the sword to strike her. She slid under his legs and gave a hard punch to his privates. He doubled over and dropped the sword that sank into the sand as Piper reached for it.

"Shit!" she said as the man was now furious was already to his feet. He picked her up by the neck and she could feel her air way being crushed by his strong hand.

"No!" Phoebe said and immediately eyes went on her.

"Phoebe," Prue whispered and pulled her back to her seat.

Piper could barely hear anything as her ears were still ringing from the horn blowing as she tried to get him to let go. She remembered the arm twist and got her hand into position as she was close to losing consciousness. She gave a hard twist and the large man was now on his knees as his face showed both confusion and pain. Piper got her breath back and was a little astonished at how effective this was considering he was still her height even on his knees. He took advantage of her not taking any other action and grabbed her feet from under her. She hit the ground hard as the man got to his feet. He picked her up like a rag doll and tossed her to the other side of the arena. She hit the invisible force field and landed on the ground again. Her ribs were aching and she was bleeding heavily from the cuts earlier. She was also extremely tired and exhausted in just a few moments of fighting. She was getting to her feet when the horn blew again and she did not need to cover her ears as they were already ringing from the first time. The man was too busy and joins the cheers from the crowd that he did not bother to look at the ground. Piper on the other hand did, she could see a black bow with intricate carvings on it come out of the sand. She crawled quickly over to it as the man finally did realize he was still fighting. He tried to make his way over to it, but Piper got to it first. She looked for an arrow but none came up with it.

"I kind of need ammo," she yelled while getting to her feet. Her opponent hesitated for a moment and then noticed she had no idea what she had in her hands. Piper kept one eye on him and another on the ground looking for an arrow.

"She doesn't know," Prue said.

"What – what do you mean?" Leo asks.

"Hercules's bow," Prue replied as she could recognize the carvings and shape.

"How is she supposed to fire it without arrows?" Phoebe asks.

"Just pull on the string," Prue replied and hoped Piper would recognize it.

Piper tried to use the bow is a blunt object but it just bounced off him like rubber. He hit her hard in the stomach and she was on her knees as the bow was in front of her.

"Stupid witch," he said and began to crack his knuckles as he approached her. Piper looked at some of the engravings and realized what she had in her hand. She straightened her body and put one leg up to give her balance as she pulled on the string. An arrow made of white light formed and she turned and faced her opponent. His eyes widened and he closed his eyes tight as Piper released the arrow. It hit him with such impact that he and the arrow went through the invisible force field. Piper pulled back again and aimed it at the balcony where Sesu was sitting. She released and the arrow went through the force field and right towards his head. With one swift movement of his hand he redirected it and it embedded itself into the wood next to him. Piper lowered the bow as the crowd was stunned and silent for the first time since the battle started. Prue and Phoebe wanted to jump up and down but had to keep their emotions in check. Leo felt a wave of relief hit him as he looked at her. She was bruised and bleeding as chains rose out of the ground and attached to her wrist and ankles while one wrapped around her neck and pulled her to the ground.

"You do not use the weapons outside of the arena, this is one warning do you understand?" the commentator said and Piper nodded as her air way was cut off by the chain. The chains released and Sesu guards took her out of the arena.

"No one tries to kill my master," the guard said and pulled her along roughly as Sesu looked at the arrow that almost killed him, but he gave a small smile as he got up to leave.

"Looks like you're a rich man, unless your fighter kills you before you can spend it," the man said as Sesu left.

Piper was being hurried through as a mixture of boos and chairs filled her ears.

"We need to tell her we are here," Phoebe said and ran towards the hallway she was being taken down before she left the arena.

"Phoebe we can't say her name or ours," Prue said while following her.

"I think I know what to say, "Phoebe said and got close to the barricade as she could. She could see Piper coming towards her and put her hand out to touch her. Piper felt the touch and the connection that came with it. "Nell," Phoebe said and Piper continued to look behind her as she realized it was Phoebe in disguise and she gave a slight smile. Prue made it to Phoebe with Leo close behind.

"Did she see you?" Prue asks.

"Yeah and I think she knows we are here," Phoebe replied.

"How?" Prue asks.

"Nell, remember when you guys were trapped in that painting, you wrote Nell on the window," Phoebe replied and Prue smiled.

"Clever girl," Prue said as Cole came up to them.

"Guys if we have any chance of getting her out then now is the time," he said and they all made a run down the hallway she was being taken. But it just went to a dead end.

"Dammit!" Prue said and hit the stone wall hard.

"We missed her," Phoebe said and leaned against the wall.

To be continued…


	8. The secret helper

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 8

The secret helper

Prue and the others went back to the manner and sat down on the couch as they felt a sense of defeat.

"I don't understand we were right behind her," Prue said and she put her hands under her chin and rested her elbows on her knees.

"Ok listen the fighters are cut off from the rest of the realms. It is to keep one realm from buying off the other or accepting bribes.

"Who would take a fall Cole, its not like boxing were you go home after words, it's to the death," Phoebe said.

"There are different levels in the underworld Phoebe, some souls can move up one level if they can find the right buyer," Cole said.

"So these fighters are dead?" Prue asks.

"Yes and Piper is the first witch to fight in the arena plus she is still alive, she is an anomaly," Cole replied.

"Who was the person she shoot the arrow at after she killed her opponent?" Leo asks.

"My guess, her trainer," Prue replied.

"I could not make out who it was but I should know his identity soon. I bet on Piper to win," Cole said and Leo's face hardened as he was ready to punch him.

"What?" Leo asks.

"Leo hear me out, I did it to see who the trainer was. Usually the trainer will bet on his or hers fighter. I am guessing that I will need to split the money with the other winner and therefore give me the identity," Cole replied and backed away as Leo was in his comfort zone.

"Cole is there any way a demon could have got into the Greek realm?" Prue asks.

"I don't know but I think not, why?"

"It seemed like he was playing with her," Prue said and pressed her lips together as a surge of anger rushed through her body.

"He was just cocky Prue," Cole said.

"We need to plan our next move, so I will get some coffee," Phoebe said and got up to start a pot as it was going to be a long day.

Piper was brought back to the training room but could not see Sesu anywhere as the guards were a little rough with her. One brought over a chair that had arms on it and the other forced her down into it. They tide her wrist and ankles to the chair as one guard pulled out a dagger.

"You dishonor this house!" the guard said.

"And beating up a woman who is tied to a chair is Honorable," Piper said back as she struggled to get free.

"You need discipline," he said and used one hand to grab her face and turn it to the side as the other hand that held the dagger started making a cut from the end of her eyebrow and down her cheek. She screamed as she felt the blade make its incision.

"Enough!" Sesu yelled as he stepped in front of his guard and pushed him back away from Piper. "Who gave you that order?" he asks as his guard looked down at the floor.

"No one master," he replied.

"Release her," Sesu said and his other guards did what he asks. Piper immediately put her hand to her face as blood was dripping into her eye.

"You are relieved for today," Sesu said and he looked up at him with eyes that showed shame.

"Master," he said.

"Leave," Sesu said and the guard left the room as the others also left to change out of their armor. "The healer is on his way," he said and moved Piper into her cell.

"Is this my reward for winning?" Piper asks as the cell door shut.

"You tried to kill me," he said as the healer came in carrying his bag. Sesu opened the door so the healer could get in and Piper sat down on the floor. The man opened up his bag and took out a can with the black tar in it. He started on Piper's face by rubbing in the tar to seal the wound which was painful.

"Where the hell did you learn your bedside manner?" Piper said through her teeth and the healer just bit his lip. Sesu was already on his last nerve and her statement sent him over the edge. He rushed into the cell and the healer moved as Sesu pulled out a neck lock out of the wall and put it around her neck to keep her in place.

"Wait I'm sorry," she said as she started to panic while trying to get it off with her hands. He then took one wrist and locked it above her head and did the same to the other.

"You will treat this man with respect Piper. I could have turned down the offer when you got here. He could have taken you to your realm where I am sure he would have loved to have you. I am much kinder then most trainers, so here is a taste of what your days would have been like if not with me," he said and motioned the healer to start again. Piper could not keep the blood and tar out of her eye as it also mixed with tears. She kept her mouth shut as the healer finished up on her other injuries. Her arm and her leg had a cut that needed the tar but she also had a bruised rib as the healer pushed on her side and she cringed a little. He pulled out a bottle and took the top off.

"Here drink this, it will heal your internal injuries," he said and Piper let him put the small vile to her mouth. "And it will put you asleep," he whispered knowing how uncomfortable she was and the pain she was in. Piper swallowed the contents and it did not take long for her to drift to sleep. Her head was being held up by the metal shackle under her chin as her body went limp.

"Thank you," Sesu said to the healer and the man left after Sesu paid him.

Piper opened her eyes but only one would open fully as the tar was still on her face. She tried to move and found she was still attached to the wall. Her throat was raw as she opened her mouth and saliva was sticking to her lips. "Leo," she whispered in a horse voice as she felt the shackles being removed.

"Your whitelighter?" He asks and Piper was rudely awakened to the fact she was still in the underworld. She didn't remember even falling asleep but the dream of Leo felt very real.

"Yes," she replied while rubbing her wrist together as he handed her a towel to wipe off the tar. He also gave her a cup of water and a plate of food.

"Piper I am sorry for what my guard did but he has been with me for a long time," Sesu said as he left the cell.

"I don't understand you," she said while wiping off the tar from her face and leg.

"There is a lot you don't understand here Piper and maybe you will take the time to learn," he said.

"Why would I want to learn about demons," Piper said and then held her breath as sometime her sarcasm gets her into trouble.

"Not all of us are demons or evil some have been tricked or took desperate measures and sold our souls, like you," he said while getting his food ready.

"You're not a demon?" Piper asks as she drank the water out of the cup.

"No," he replied.

"So what are you?"

"If you win your next fight, I will give you info about me," he said and started eating using chopsticks.

"What about the healer?" Piper asks as she used her hands to scoop up the rice.

"He had a daughter that became a demon and joined the fighters in the arena to earn money or powers. He loved her so much that he sold his soul to become the healer for the fighters so he could be with her. He used to be a doctor and a dam good one," he replied and Piper felt guilt for how she talked to him as her eyes watered and she wiped them with her sleeve. She understood what that meant as she has given hers away to protect her sisters.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asks.

"8 Hours, that is how long it takes for the healing to work," he replied.

Prue was on the computer when the front door rang and Phoebe went to answer it. "Phoebe we don't need company right now," Prue said but she just went back to her research.

"Hay did you order something?" Phoebe asks as she walked into the kitchen and put a small package on the table.

"No why?"

"This came for you," Phoebe replied and moved the small package over to her. "Well are you going to open it?"

"Fine," Prue replied and unwrapped the rectangle box. She took it out of its packaging and then opened the other box that held a fountain pen.

"Whoa that is really beautiful," Phoebe said as she looked at the intricate carvings made of steel and gold on it.

"I have seen this before when I worked at the auction house," Prue said as she held the pen in her hand while looking at the carvings. It was a replica of the Mayan calendar at least for the most part wrapped around the pen.

"Ok could you elaborate?" Phoebe asks.

"It's a lot of money about $6000 and up it was a limited edition," Prue replied.

"For a pen, that is more than a used car," Phoebe said a little shocked that something so small could cost so much. Prue put it down and Phoebe could not help but pick it up and looks it over as Prue did a search for the Mayan calendar on the Internet and looked at the images.

"What if it has nothing to do with time, but something else?" Prue asks mostly to herself as Phoebe peaked over her shoulder.

"Like a place?" Phoebe asks.

"Or a gate," Prue replied as she did some more searches on the calendar and other alternative explanations. Some were just write out ridiculous but one in particular caught her attention. It was a poorly designed website that talked about how one would stand on it and use some kind of key to access the underworld and all the realms.

"Oh my god look do you see it?" Phoebe said as she pointed to the upper part of the calendar where two pyramid shapes were on top of each other.

"Yeah I do, it must turn or you dial it in somehow," Prue replied.

"So here is the $6000 question, who sent it and where do we put something that waighs more than two cars and is the size of them?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know but we need to get to the museum," Prue said and grabbed the newspaper off the table. "It will be there this week," she said while showing her a picture.

"Perfect timing," Phoebe said and for the first time felt a smile on her face.

"We still have no idea how to use it, or where it goes," Prue said and sat back down as the moment of hope was slowly deflating.

"Leo!" Phoebe yelled and he orbed in.

"What do you know about the Mayan calendar?" Prue asks.

"I don't why?"

"Check with them I think we found a way to get to the realm," Prue replied and Leo orbed away.

Back in the underworld Sesu brings Piper some more clothing. "Put these on, my master wants to see you," he said and turned his back as the guards did the same.

"Wait is that like your source?" Piper asks nervously as she got dressed.

"No he is just my master but you will treat him with respect," Sesu said as Piper finished. Her hair was a little tangled but he did not have time for her to brush it out. He opened the cage and she followed him down some long hallways until she was greeted by two statues of red Japanese Lyons on either side of dark stairs. It looked like a house you would see in ancient Japan or even in some parts of the modern one as she entered rice paper doors. Sesu was in front of her and stopped as she bumped into him because she was looking around. He was bowing and did not fall over as she stood next to him. Sesu put his hand on the back of her neck without moving from his position and made her bow as his master came into the room.

"Sesu and Piper is it?" he asks and sat down at the table on the floor.

"Yeah," Piper replied and Sesu pressed his lips together and gave a slight squeeze to the back of her neck. She felt like she was being scorned by a parent when meeting a work colleague of theirs.

"Come have some tea," he said and Sesu walked over to the table as Piper followed him and sat down. She folded her legs and sat straight up with her hands on her lap.

"Did you train him?" Piper asks as a women dressed in a beautiful silk kimono poured their tea. Piper looked at her face to see any signs of distress, but she seemed happy from what she could tell, or it could be an act.

"Yes I did," the master replied and Piper started looking over his features. His hair was shaved and left bold as a long ponytail that was braided came down from the back. He was in his 50s but was in good health. His clean shaved face was an indicator that he has kept up on his hygiene. Her teeth felt fuzzy as she felt her hair that has not been this tangled in a long time and for some reason began to be self-conscious as there was not a speck of dust anywhere in his house." No need to be worried about your appearance, considering your situation Piper," he said as he noticed her fidgeting.

"I am sorry master but it was short notice or I would..." Sesu said but his master cut him off.

"It is not a problem Sesu," the master said and pushed a small beautifully decorated cup made of porcelain over to her. "Drink," he said and Piper took the small cup and got a good look at her fingernails that were filled with grime. She tried to cover them by user her hand but her other one was the same way and had a small round scar that he recognized. "I see you reached into the box."

Piper put the cup down and had a flashback to that day as the phantom pain came suddenly and left just as quickly. "Yes nice and cruel trick," she said and she could feel Sesu's eyes digging into her.

"It has its purpose Piper and one day you will find that out," the master said and clapped his hands together," But I have another proposition," he said and Piper felt her stomach tighten. "You used to run a club in your former life, is that correct?" he asks.

"My former life, I'm not dead yet," she replied.

"True but we can ignore the technicalities for now."

"If you want me to be a bartender, I am a little busy at the moment," she said and could already feel the shackles around her neck and wrist that she would probably be in when she got back to her cell.

"He said you're a smart ass but that is not what I want. I would like to do an expedition or ceremony before your third fight," he said.

"I don't understand," she said.

"I'm sure that you've heard of Japanese drums. And I thought you would know of some groups that could perform," he said and now she was really confused.

"Wait are you going to kidnap a band and make them perform?" Piper asks.

"No of course not they will see an audience that is like what they usually see, a little magic. In reality they will be performing on stage near the stadium," he said.

Piper had her mouth slightly agape as she was trying to comprehend what he meant," It still sounds like kidnapping," she said finally after a moment of silence.

"I can assure you they will be returned to the upper world once they are done with no knowledge of where they truly performed. I can pay handsomely," he said.

Piper felt very uncomfortable about giving a name for a band that might end up in the underworld permanently, but she had to give him something and she remembered Phoebe going to a concert a few years ago while she was in New York. "TAO and taiko," she said and he smiled wide.

"Good I shell arrange it, of course I will be greatly disappointed if you don't make it to the third fight," he said.

"That makes two of us," she said quietly.

"Master why the ceremony, we have not done that in ages," Sesu asks.

"This is the first time a woman has represented our realm it should be celebrated, don't you think?" he replied and Sesu gave a week smile. "So Piper how is your training?"

"Peachy," she replied and the master grinned.

"I like her Sesu keep up the good work, but Piper if you disrespect me and my house again it will be a painful experience why you should not," he said while leaning in. Piper swallowed hard as she is having issues with giving her captors respect. "You may go," he said and they both got up and gave a bow before leaving. Once Sesu was clear of the house and in the hallway he took Piper by the arm and she flinched as though waiting to be struck.

"Don't embarrass me again," he said and let go as two guards made her move forward to follow him. She much rather be dealing with demons then these people as she was not sure what to think half the time.

To be continued…


	9. Breaking the code

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 9

Breaking the code

It was a new day in the underworld and time has started to blend into each other to where it was lost all together. Two weeks has past and now it was already on the 4th week and the only interaction she had with her sisters was Phoebe at the first fight. Piper was sitting in her cell holding the wedding ring and wondered if they found out that they tried to get to her. Sesu walked in with the horror box as she called it and put a piece of paper inside it. He then triggered the device and opened Piper's cell as she hid the ring when he turned his back. She stepped out and looks at the box, inspecting it this time. She was not just going to reach in but instead try to outthink it. She walked over to the side and blew hoping the small amount of wind would move the paper off, but it just sat there. Sesu watched as Piper bit her lower lip as she studied the little box and then picked up a wooden sword and began to bang on it, but again it did nothing. She knew it was not going to be so easy but the want to know if her sisters were alive or dead was too overwhelming and she reached in with a shaking hand and touched the paper. She tried to pull it out quickly but the metal rod was much faster and it went right through her hand. She had her other hand holding the box while Sesu picked up the paper that sat on the little pedestal inside and it released the mechanism therefore her hand from its tiny little prison. Piper pulled out her injured hand and took the paper out of his hand as she held hers to her chest while blood was making her dark blue top almost black. She used her teeth to open the small thing that would give her a little piece of mind. It said they were alive and she let out a sigh of relief mixed with a whimper as she sat down on the floor and rocked back and forth. The healer was already there as Sesu knew she was not ready to let go just yet. The healer put the familiar tar on her wound and this time she said nothing as he finished and tried to give her the small vile that would put her to sleep.

"Wait we still need to practice," Sesu said and took the vile out of his hand.

"Yes master," the healer said and gave Piper a sympathetic look as he got up to leave.

"You expect me to practice like this?" Piper asks while continuing to rock.

"Piper you will get hurt in the arena and if you cannot fight while in pain, you will not last," he said and took hold of her arm to get her off the floor.

"How can you not be a demon," she said as he brought over the practice dummy for her to hit.

"Just do it and if you concentrate enough the pain will subside," he said as he stood back. Piper looked at the wooden dummy that she has had to hit over and over again in a certain pattern for the last 3 1/2 weeks and tried to get control over the pain as she used her good hand to do most of the hitting. "Use the other as well."

"What are you a masochist?" Piper asks as she gingerly hit the center of the wood and grunted when the pain shot through her hand.

"A what?" Sesu asks a little confused.

"Nothing," she said and continued.

Prue and Phoebe were in line at the Museum to see the Mayan calendar as Prue looked at the pen.

"So we just steal this thing, because I'm sure that will go unnoticed?" Phoebe asks to get her older sister's attention.

"Keep it down and no we will have Leo orb it to the house," Prue replied.

"You think he can do that, it want strain his orbs will it?" Phoebe asks and Prue snickered witch made her happy as Prue has not smiled at all sense Piper has been gone.

"I hope not, he will need them when Piper gets back," Prue said as Leo walked up to them.

"Speaking of orbs," Phoebe said.

"How much longer?" he asks.

"It should be a few minutes now. Did you find out where we need to take this thing?" Prue replied.

"No, but we need to get it home first," he replied as the line started moving.

"Ok but I still don't know how we are going to get it out," Phoebe whispered as they moved forward.

"I have a plan," he said and went in with them.

"So where is Cole?" Prue asks coldly.

"Hiding and going to the underworld to check who Piper fights next," Phoebe replied as she didn't want to start a fight about Cole at the moment.

"He is in disguise right?" Prue asks.

"Yeah."

"Good because I don't want the underworld coming after us when we are so close to getting her back," Prue said as they walked into the Museum.

They made their way to the back along with most of everybody else that apparently were coming to see the famous Mayan calendar. Leo disappeared from their site as they looked over the massive carving out of stone.

"Have any idea on how to use it?" Phoebe asks.

"Not a clue," Prue replied and the fire alarm went off, "Leo."

"That was his big plan?" Phoebe whispered as people were moving past them and to the exit.

"Hide," Prue said and they both looked for someplace to hide from the security guards as they moved people through and out of the building. Once the room was clear they moved out from a large statue they were hiding behind as Leo orbed in.

"Leo what about the cameras?" Prue said as she pointed to the red light flickering on one of them.

"Don't worry it has been taken care of now come on," he said and put his hand on the stone while Prue and Phoebe touched his shoulder. They orbed away with the calendar.

Piper was still striking the wooden dummy as tears rolled down her face. Her hand became unmovable as pain screamed through it. The black tar was making small marks on the dark wood as she hit it.

"Enough," he said and she stumbled backwards and landed in a chair next to the table. "Tomorrow you learn how to redirect incoming punches," he said as the guard opened the cage for her. She stood up and used the cell bars to give her balance as she walked in. She laid down on the floor and turned her back to them as she pulled out the little piece of paper she tucked away in her shirt and held it to her chest. She didn't know why she kept the small paper but it gave her comfort somehow.

"Here," Sesu said and put the vile in her cell. She did not hesitate and turned just enough to grab the vile and drink. It put her to sleep in a matter of moments and released her from physical and mental torment.

Leo orbed the giant stone into the living room and could immediately hear the floorboards cracking underneath them.

"Leo maybe we should..." Prue started to say as the floor gave way and the calendar was now on the basement floor." Fine a more stable place," she said as she looked down the gaping hole that was now in the living room.

"Sorry," Leo said as the stone sank a little into the concrete and other symbols formed around it. Four layers in a circular pattern rose out of the floor.

"Ok what the hell is going on?" Phoebe asks.

"The nexus," Prue replied and made her way to the kitchen to get to the basement.

"Prue wait!" Phoebe yelled as she went after her.

"The nexus it must be activating it somehow," Prue replied while going down the steps.

"The lay lines," Leo said behind them as Cole shimmered in and looked at the calendar.

"Is that what I think it is?" Cole asks.

"This is where the lay lines cross so it must be activated by that," Prue said as she tried to take a step on it but Phoebe stopped her.

"Whoa there miss inquisitive, we have no idea how this works," Phoebe said and Prue stopped. All of them looked at what was in front of them. In the center was the calendar and around it were four rings that had symbols on but mostly were abstract. They were lose like they could be spun with very little force if they touched it. Prue ran her hands through her hair looking for anything that was identifiable.

"Now you know why the source wants this house so badly," Cole said.

"Well if we don't get Piper back soon he may get it," Prue said.

"Um there is something I need to tell you guys," Cole said and his voice was filled with concern.

"Cole is Piper ok?" Leo asks while holding his breath. Cole hesitated on the answering as he was not sure how to reply, "Cole."

"She made a deal with the source from what I heard, if she dies in the arena he gets her soul in exchange to not attack you guys," Cole replied and saw the utter disbelief in the sisters faces.

"She would never do that," Prue said but knew that Piper just might.

"I am sorry Prue but it makes sense, she probably thought she would be out of there by now and with just the two of you up here, she knew you were vulnerable," Cole said as Leo sat in a chair that was close to the sink.

"No," Leo whispered as his face went pale.

"We need to go now," Prue said and jumped on the contraption making her way to the center. It shifted slightly from her weight and seemed to be hovering off the ground. Phoebe did not question as she climbed onto the device as well.

"Phoebe you don't now how to use this thing," Cole said worriedly.

"The next fight is in two days Cole so we don't have time," Phoebe said as Prue pulled out the pen from her pocket.

"On the job training," Prue said as she saw a whole just big enough for the tip of the pen to fit in. She placed the tip in and could feel it vibrate underneath her as the four circles begin to spin in opposite directions.

"Ok this is freaking me out," Phoebe said as Prue was focused on the pen. She pushed it down and it laid flat in a groove as the tip was on a hinge from what she could tell. The spinning increased and the next thing they knew the basement was above them as they went down at an incredible speed. "Prue!" Phoebe yelled while holding onto her older sister while their hair now took on the form of something from Frankenstein as it was going straight up while they screamed. The not so fun ride came to a stop and they felt their stomachs continuing as the momentum were sudden.

"Ok – ok," Prue said as she let go of Phoebe.

"What the hell is it with the underworld and elevators, have they ever heard of a gradual stop," Phoebe said as she fixed her hair that was in her face.

"Wait I think my organs are still moving," Prue said as she put her hand to her stomach and try to get her balance.

Phoebe was looking around at the darkness, there was just a little light coming from the calendar they were on that seemed to glow little bit. She looked up and the same thing, darkness. "I can't see the basement."

"All right Pheebes lets figure this out," Prue said as she started looking at the symbols all around her. The others stopped spinning but she still could not see a pattern or recognizable design.

"Um do we know how to get back up?" Phoebe asks.

In the basement of the manner Leo and Cole were looking down a black whole. "Phoebe!" Cole yelled and then pressed his lips together," stubborn."

"I should have gone with them," Leo said as he started to pace the room and made sure not to fall into the whole.

"Can you sense them, can you?" Cole asks as he could no longer feel Phoebe.

"No, but I usually can't when they go to the underworld," he replied.

"I hope they know how to get back up because I can't seem to shimmer down there," Cole said.

"Me too," Leo said and both men looked down the whole.

Eight hours moves quickly when you're mostly unconscious and Piper was pulled out of her cage and put into the barrel filled with ice. She was too tired to make comments and her head was pounding from the lack of food and water so she decided not to tempt the guard to hit her in the back of the head. Sesu brought out the deck of cards again as Piper used the water to clean off her hand and picked up a piece of ice and put it in her mouth. The cold was nothing compared to thirst and luckily the guard and Sesu did not see her do it. After 10 minutes she was pulled out and took over to the table.

"You know the routine," he said and put the cup of water and plate of food on the table as Piper started the process of making the house of cards.

"I thought I was going to train today?" Piper asks while shivering and trying to concentrate as a card fell and he poured out some of the water and took some of the food off. Piper could feel her temperature rising as her anger was causing it. "I bet you're a bully in school," she said and continued building cards. Sesu said nothing as he drank his tea. Her hand was healed but now gave company to the other scar on it. By the time she was done only half of the water remained and three bites of food was on the plate.

"You're getting better," he said and moved the substance over to her. Piper drank the water and what was left of the food as the headache and nausea was beginning to subside as her body was warming up. "Good now we spar," he said and Piper stood up as the men cleared the room of anything that would get in the way. Sesu stood sideways and outstretched his hands one in front of the other. "Ok come at me with what you know," he said and Piper stood in the ready position. She then tried to strike him by remembering how she hit the wooden dummy, but Sesu was too fast and too good as he just moved her punches to the side and occasionally smacked her in the ribs, although it was not a fist it still hurt. He also occasionally slapped her face as though it was an insult.

"Let me show you," he said and moved much slower as he tried to strike her. Piper took the palm of her hand and pushed his arm away from her. It was then that she understood what he was doing to her. He was just moving her momentum and exposing open spots. It was like a light bulb went off in her head and she began to understand why she was hitting the wooden dummy like she was. He extended his arm again and she did the same thing but for added measure she smacked him in the ribs and he smiled. "See you can learn," he said and they continued this process until he felt she was deserving of a break.

"I do it when you go slow," she said and sat down while breathing heavily.

"You know it doesn't really matter in the ring because everything you learn goes out the window," he said and Piper looked at him confused.

"Come again?" she asks while a guard brought a cup of water.

"Its not like the movies Piper, things don't happen that way. For the most part it is just ligaments flying around hoping to make contact, but on occasion the training does kick in and you can take advantage of an opportunity," he replied.

"Who is my next opponent?" Piper asks while trying to absorb what he just said.

"A Viking," he replied and she almost choked on her water.

"Aren't they big?" Piper asks.

"Yes very, but size is irrelevant," he replied.

"Ok if you're going to bring up the little ant song don't bother," she said and he gave her an odd look.

"Ant song?"

"Never mind," she said as she heard humming in the background coming from a guard as she recognized the tone. She looked behind her and the guard smiled a little and lowered his head.

"We should continue," he said and they both stood up.

"Are you going to teach me how to kick?" Piper asks.

"No it makes you too vulnerable for attack, you must hit quickly and deadly," he replied and got in his ready position. Piper finally got a good look at his features as she has not wanted to look at him with any detail. She expected to see horns and red glowing eyes but instead there was a gentle face and short dark hair. He was wearing a long jacket that went down to his ankles and a white shirt underneath that showed a little on the collar and the sleeves. His shoes look more like slippers as they match in color of his outfit. He was not much taller than her which was odd considering how short she was. His dark brown eyes seemed focused and knowing. For brief moment he seemed like the guy next door but once he started throwing punches she was brought back to reality he was not.

Prue was sitting in the center with her hands to her face and her legs crossed while her elbows rested on the tips of her knees. Phoebe sat a crossed from her as she looked around into the darkness.

"Prue how long have we been down here?" Phoebe asks while looking at her wristwatch that stopped moving when they got down there.

"I don't know," Prue mumbled.

"It is really hot down here," Phoebe said and took off her small jacket and tossed it over the platform they were on. Prue lifted her head for a moment and saw her jacket floating in the air but moved slightly away from them. "What is something behind me?" Phoebe asks as her body tightened.

"No," Prue replied as she got up from her sitting position. Phoebe turned around and saw her jacket floating. "Its like there is no gravity down here," she said and took Phoebe's hand. "Hold on to me."

"Why – Prue don't," Phoebe said as Prue stepped out and off the platform. She started to float and pull away.

"Ok pull me back," Prue said and Phoebe did what she asks.

"That was insane," Phoebe said and smacked her in the arm.

"Ouch and I don't think we should fall off because I think we would just hover for eternity," Prue said and looked back down at the puzzle she could not figure out.

"Oh well we might die of starvation first," Phoebe said as she looked down at one of the symbols and noticed a Roman numeral on it. "Prue why would there be Roman numbers on a Mayan calendar?"

Prue began to look at all the symbols and noticed each one of them had a different number. There must have been hundreds but it was something. "Phoebe you're a genius," she said and for the first time since they've been down there she smiled.

"Um not sure what I did but I like the complement," Phoebe said.

"Math is the universal language," Prue said as she began to look for number 2.

"If you're going to say this was built by aliens..."

"No but I think we spell out the realm we want in numbers," Prue replied.

"The Buddhist realm right?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes," Prue replied and found the Roman numeral for 2 and placed her hand on it. She moved it to the front of her were the two pyramids were above each other, like dialing an old phone but did not snap back. "What number is U?"

"21," Prue replied as she moved the other symbol into place and continue this process until they spelled the word Buddha using numbers. Prue looked at the symbols and could not believe it was right in front of her face the whole time as it made an image of Buddha. They felt the contraption vibrate and the outside cylinders began to spin.

"Hold on here we go," Phoebe said as they began to move sideways and then up. They had to get on their knees as the G forces were pushing them down. And just as suddenly as it started, it stopped but they saw something completely unexpected.

"Are you kidding me," Phoebe said as she got a good look at what was in front of her.

"Shangri-La," Prue said and could not believe the beauty as bright vibrant colors filled their eyes. There was bright green grass beautiful flowers blooming and an ornate building in the background.

"Wait this is not where Piper is," Phoebe said.

"Yeah we need to reverse it," Prue said and looked down at the platform once more and this time spelled Buddha backwards.

"Ahddub?" Phoebe said and giggled a little but the little humor were short-lived as again they were tossed around like rag dolls and was barely able to hold on as they stopped in front of the underworld realm of Buddha.

"That doesn't look ominous at all," Prue said as she looked down a long bridge. There were statues of red Lions and dragons as a man at the end dressed in Japanese armor was at the gate.

"Lets go get our sister back," Phoebe said and they both stepped off as Prue grabbed a pen to keep the device from going anywhere and stepped onto the bridge.

To be continued…


	10. Fight two the Viking

A/N

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 10

Fight two the Viking

"We need another plan!" Phoebe yelled as she was running down the long bridge with Prue beside her. Behind them were long flying dragons as the other statues were coming to life, breaking free of their stone enclosure.

"Just run!" Prue yelled behind her as she could feel the heat of the fire that came from one of the Japanese dragons. They made it to the platform and Prue turned to face a stream of fire coming right at her and Phoebe. She put her hands up and used her telekinesis to hold the fire at bay while Phoebe put the pen in and started the device. "Phoebe I can't hold this much longer," Prue said as the fire was moving closer.

"Where do we go?" Phoebe asks as she looked at the symbols and the only word she could spell quickly was something she did not want to tell her sister who was holding back fire.

"Anywhere but here," Prue replied as she could feel her legs getting weak. She has never had to use her power this hard and for this long in her life. Phoebe moved the symbols into place and they were moving away from the Japanese realm and away from Piper. The jolt was so bad it made Prue lose her footing and she tumbled over the side as Phoebe grabbed her hand.

"Prue hang on!" Phoebe pleaded as she was not ready to lose another sister. Prue held onto her baby sisters hand while the other gripped the side of the circular device as they moved through the darkness. She pulled herself up until her feet were no longer dangling underneath her and crawled on her hands and knees to Phoebe.

"Thank you," Prue said out of breath." Where are we going?"

"You don't want to know," Phoebe replied.

It was fight day and Piper was sitting in her cell as Sesu came in with his armor on. He put the clothing she used the last time down on the floor as the men turned around to give her privacy. She got dressed and put her hair up again, but that task was made difficult by all the tangles. Her normally long straight silky hair was now a tattered mess. The whole time she was putting on her outfit, her hands shook and her body trembled. She hated the fights, if she could use her power maybe she would be more confident but without them, she was terrified. Knowing that Phoebe was there the last time means they can get to the arena and maybe this time before she even fights, they will get her out. It was her only hope as the other fighters or more adaptive to this and had better skills.

"Are you ready?" Sesu asks.

"Look at the bright side, you probably won't have to train me after this," Piper said as she stepped out of her cell.

"That is not a bright side," he said and the guards stood to her side as Sesu took front. She felt so small around them as they walked out of the room and to the arena.

Cole and Leo were already there as they had no idea where Phoebe and Prue were are if they were ok. Time moves differently in the underworld and can move much faster than up top. Both men had their disguises on as the crowd was getting settled.

"We could just fight and get her out of the stadium, and then I can orb her home," Leo whispered.

"Leo we would not get five feet," Cole said as he looked around and over 5000 demons and other magical beings were entering the stadium with more to come.

"Remember keep your emotions in check, if they find out who you are it will be a blood bath and I don't think you want Piper to see that," Cole said and sat down.

"Did you find out who her trainer was?" Leo asks.

"Yeah his name is Sesu," Cole replied.

"Good we at least have something," Leo said as the fighters were entering the stadium. The first to step into the arena was the Viking and Leo had to sit down to avoid from passing out as the man was not only at least 6 feet tall he had the body mass to match. Piper was next and she got a good look at her opponent as she stepped in and the force field flashed indicating it was active. He had long blond hair that was braided and pulled back. His blond beard and mustache was combed and straight.

"Kill the witch!" a demon yelled from the stands and Leo wanted to kill him for saying it.

"Size is irrelevant," Sesu said as he stood outside of the force field.

"Are you blind?" Piper asks as her heart felt like it was going to shoot out of her chest.

"Wait for the horn and take whatever weapon comes out of the sand. Avoid him until then," Sesu said and walked away to his place in the balcony where his master was already sitting. The guards remained behind and were vigilant as they looked through the crowd. Demons on her realm would take any opportunity to kill her outside of the arena if they had a chance. Leo wanted to yell her name and tell her he was there, but it would be suicide and could distract her so he bit his lip and tried to keep his emotions bottled up inside as the fight was about to begin.

The commentator announced both fighters as Piper stayed almost glued to the force field. He was different than the other fighter she met before as he gave her a nod and seemed to be more humble then cocky.

Sesu sat down at his seat and looked to his side past his master were the source was sitting in his balcony that represented his realm. The source looked at Sesu and gave a wicked smile as he could already see that his prize was only a few moments away. Sesu leaned back and waited for the fight to begin.

Prue and Phoebe stopped in front of another realm.

"Haiti's you picked Haiti's?" Prue asks as she looked at the bridge that had two headed dogs and other Greek mythology creatures encased in stone on the sides.

"It was the only one I could spell quickly," Phoebe replied.

"We need to get home," Prue said and began to look at the symbols with numbers.

"Um Prue I don't think the manner counts as a realm," Phoebe said.

"No but maybe just maybe," Prue said and spelled out home and they were moving upward.

"Home really," Phoebe said a little shocked that that worked. Prue just shrugged her shoulders as they were now in the basement of the manner. "Thank god."

"Where is Leo?" Prue asks.

"And Cole?" Phoebe asks.

"Wait what day is this?"

"I don't know."

Prue ran up the stairs to check the calendar and put her hand to her mouth when she saw what day it was. "Oh god she fights today."

"That must be where they are," Phoebe said and made a run for the attic but stopped when she saw another bounty hunter in the hallway.

"Where is your boyfriend?" he asks while forming a fireball.

"None of your business," Phoebe said and did a drop kick on him. He went flying backwards as Prue ran into the room.

Piper just missed the Vikings punch that would have cleaned her clock if he would have connected. She could tell he was getting very irritated with her as she kept her distance but she had no choice. She was not paying attention to what was behind as she backed herself into a corner. The force field kept her from going any further as he kept her from going forward.

"Oh god," she said and he tightened his fist and longed it right at her face. She used the palm of her hand and used his momentum to guide his entire weight to the side. She used her fist and punched his rib cage but felt her wrist brake as he swung back using the back of his hand to strike her a crossed the face and send her spinning to the ground. Both Sesu and Leo squeeze the sides of their chairs as Piper looked like she was going to lose consciousness while the source could not keep the smile off his face.

"I have so many plans for you Piper," the source said as the horn blow signifying a magical weapon was coming.

Prue used her telekinesis to send the demon flying backwards and into the wall. Phoebe was struggling to stand as blood was coming from her lip and she held her side.

"Are you ok?" Prue asks as she went to help her up.

"I thought Piper made a deal," Phoebe said and then wiped her lip with the back of her hand.

"He is not looking for us, he is looking for Cole looks like the source found a loophole," Prue replied as the bounty Hunter was standing.

"Ok we kill him first then we kill the dam source," Phoebe said and they both went into fight mode.

Piper heard the horn as she cradled her wrist. The Viking did have a hand on his rib and seemed to be uncomfortable as he looked at the ground. A black spear rose out of the sand that had intricate carvings on the wood. Her and the Viking looked at each other and looked back at the spear. Piper made her ran for it first and hoped her small form would give her an advantage on getting to it first. She slid on one knee as the Viking went over her top half. She grabbed it with one hand but just as quickly as she had it; it was gone as he pulled it out of hers with both of his.

"I take it you have not gone over the magical weapons of our realm with her?" Sesu master asks.

"No I did not think she would have made it this far," Sesu replied.

"I did," his master said as the source was almost celebrating on his balcony while his bodyguards cheered. "Make sure to teach her about that Sesu," he said as his pupil gave him a look of surprise as though he believed Piper would win this match.

"Yes master," Sesu said.

Piper got to her feet and was at a loss as the Viking held her only chance. She backed up while holding her wrist and felt trapped like a mouse. She wanted to give up and just let go and be in the loving embrace of her mother when she awoke, but she would be in the tormenting eternity with the source if she died now. Her once water filled eyes narrowed and she awaited his next move.

"I can't see this," Leo said and looked down at the floor.

"If anyone can get out of this Leo, its Piper and you need to believe that," Cole said as his eyes sat firmly on the arena.

The Viking seemed conflicted as he held the spear while using his other hand to hold his broken rib. He looked at his trainer and his master nodded. He looked back at Piper almost apologizing for what he had to do.

"I will make this quick little one," he said and thrust the spear out in front of him. Tiny baby dragons came from its tip and headed right to Piper. Although they were small, they were many and had sharp claws with teeth to match.

"Don't pity me," Piper said as she grabbed the ones she could and squeezed the life out of them while the others bit on her leg and upper body. The Viking came towards her and lifted the spear ready to strike as she could belay see through the onslaught of baby dragons. She grabbed one and moved just as the spear came down landing only a few inches from her foot. She took the little annoyance and squeezed until fire came out of its mouth and hit the Viking in the face. His beard and mustache were the first to go as he dropped the spear and it landed on the sand and disappeared into it. The dragons also disappeared as the horn blew.

Prue was punching the bounty Hunter in the face repeatedly as she had him pinned to the floor. The last four weeks have been hell and all of her anger and frustration was now been released in the form of relentless thrashing. Phoebe was standing there as Prue said profanities while blood splattered on her legs and Prue's body. The bounty Hunter was no longer moving and seemed either dead or unconscious but Prue kept punching.

"Prue stop," Phoebe said as she did not like seeing her sister go ballistic and lose control.

"You son of a bitch, leave us alone!" Prue yelled as Phoebe pulled her off. "No let me finish him off!"

"He is finished Prue," Phoebe said and got in front of her as the bounty Hunter melted and was gone. Prue's entire body was shaking as her fist was covered in blood. "Prue I need you to stay with me," Phoebe said through tears as she could see the torment in Prue's face.

Back in the underworld another spear rose out of the sand. It was mostly made out of steel and this time Piper took advantage of the Viking trying to put the fire out on his face to get it. He removed his hands from his singed skin and looked around until his blurry eyes set on Piper holding the spear of Gungnir or Odin. Piper held it out in front of her and did not seem to know what she had. He rushed her and hoped she would not figure it out or she would drop it before she did. Piper waited for something to happen with the spear but nothing did and she tried to stop his momentum by stabbing towards him. He moved the tip out of the way as it sliced his skin on his side and grabbed it on the shaft. Piper was not about to relinquish her only chance and she used her elbow to strike the tip of his nose. It made him let go of the spear as she rolled out of the way and a few feet away from him. He was holding his broken nose and blood was rushing out as she lifted the spear over her shoulder. It was her only chance as his back was towards her and she tossed it. Everything in the world seems to stop as the spear went flying. Leo held his breath as Sesu's master smiled and the source was on his feet clenching his teeth, begging it to miss its target. Piper was also holding her breath as the Viking turned just enough for it to miss him entirely.

"No," she whimpered as her body slumped. The Viking was now facing her and did not see this spear but knew she did throw it at him. He stood up straight and bowed as the spear that was hovering behind him, turned and found its target on its own. It went right into his back and through his chest, piercing his heart. He looked down at it and at Piper as he fell to the ground. Piper crawled over to him using her one good hand to move her on the sand. She did not know why she took his hand into hers but she understood not wanting to die alone.

"I'm sorry," she said as he squeezed.

"Don't be little one it is the way it is," he said with his last breath as the crowd was silence and the source furious. He punched the wall as he left the balcony and Sesu gave a small smile.

"See Sesu you have little faith in your pupil," the master said and got up to leave.

Leo let out the breath he was holding and could not help but say her name. Piper looked out into the crowd and saw a man with eyes she recognized as they looked at her with love and worry instead of hatred and contempt.

"Leo," she whispered and made her way to the force field as Leo came to her.

"Piper," he said as though feeling her name on his lips for the first time. He put his hand to the force field and she put hers on his.

"Help me," she said and put her forehead on the one thing that was keeping them apart as tears rolled down her face.

"I will baby just stay alive," he said and his hart was braking.

"Leo we need to go now," Cole said as demons were beginning to surround them as Piper's guards did their job of protecting her and stood around her in the arena.

"I love you," Leo said and did not want to leave without her. Piper looked up and could see all the demons coming for him.

"Go- go!" she yelled as the guards pulled her away from the force field. "I love you!" she yelled as Cole shimmered him away.

Sesu already made his way down to them and could feel the tension in the Stadium and it was not good as demons from her realm were not happy about the outcome.

"Get her back now," Sesu said and draw his sword while his guards took her down the hallway and away from the Stadium as Sesu used his very sharp blade to keep the demons at bay.

Cole shimmered Leo back to the manner as Prue and Phoebe were taking care of their injuries. Leo immediately went to the couch as his body felt weak.

"Did she?" Prue asks not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Yes she won," Cole replied and there was an audible sigh of relief in the entire room.

"Leo could you heal Phoebe?" Prue asks but he was lost in his own world and she needed to tap him twice," Leo."

"What?" he asks.

"Phoebe she needs to be healed," Cole replied as he sat next to her.

"Oh ok," Leo said and did his job.

"I take it things did not go well with the gate," Cole said.

"No but we did find the entrance," Prue replied as Leo healed her hands.

"What happened here?" Leo asks.

"Bounty Hunter," Phoebe replied.

"Wait we have a name, Sesu," Leo said.

"So we go back and asks for him, maybe we can work out a deal and get her back, some kind of exchange," Prue said.

"What?" Phoebe asks.

"Me for her," Prue replied.

"How about we get her back and you stay here," Phoebe said as she could not believe that Prue was ready to make another deal.

"Lets just meet him and maybe he will let us see Piper," Leo said.

"Hold her," Phoebe said as she started to cry.

Sesu walked into the room as the guards took Piper back to her cell. The healer was behind him and went to healing her. He wrapped her wrist but had to straighten it in the process. She cringed as the broken bone went back into place and he gave the vile she has come to love.

"It will be better by morning," the healer said as Sesu stood and watched.

"The spear of Odin," Sesu said.

"What?" Piper asks while she was getting ready to drink the contents of the vile.

"The spear is described as being so well balanced that it could strike any target, no matter the skill or strength of the wielder. In other words you can't miss," he replied as Piper remembered the Vikings face as though he knew what was behind him. "Tomorrow for training you will learn about our magical weapons, so you will be more prepared," he said as Piper drank the contents and let it do its work of putting her to sleep. The healer guided her down to the floor softly as one of the guards brought in a pillow.

"Master a reward for winning," the guard said and waited for Sesu to give the ok.

"Yes a reward," he said and the guard gingerly put it under her head.

To be continued…


	11. The third fight, the Wiccan realm

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

In my profile there is a link to a youtub video to the TAO performance at the Stadium for the third fight. Check it out, it is amazing.

Chapter 11

The third fight, the Wiccan realm

Piper was more determined than ever to win as she remembered seeing her family two weeks ago in front of the gate while she sat in a chair as Sesu came in wearing his armor. He decided that the clothing she used to put on could be detrimental as someone could grab hold of the cloth and toss her around. She was now wearing a black tank top with black leather pants and combat boots as the leather was slippery and hard to grab. Her upper body was much stronger as he increased training to include strengthening muscles and bone to avoid breaks. She had her forearms resting on her legs while her fingers interlocked in front of her. She was deep in thought as she heard Sesu come in and looked up at him.

Two weeks earlier

Prue, Phoebe, Cole and Leo stood at the bridge as the guard at the gate who was dressed in ancient Japanese armor with the mask to match stared them down. His eyes glowed red as he was ready to pound his staff on the ground to awaken the protectors.

"Wait we want to talk to Sesu," Prue said and the guard stopped. He stood motionless for a moment and then walked away and through the gate like he was transparent.

"Is that a good thing?" Phoebe asks while keeping an eye on the statues.

"Well if you hear cracking of stone, run," Prue replied.

A few moments later the guard returned with the man behind him. The guard motioned them to come forward and they walked past the protectors with a quick step.

"Are you Sesu?" Prue asks as she was now only a few feet away from the gate and the man that held her sister.

"Yes and you are not supposed to be here," he replied.

"Neither is Piper," Leo said.

"Oh you are the family," Sesu said and stepped out from the protective barrier of the gate as his guards walked through with him.

"Yes I am willing to trade, me for her," Prue said and Phoebe closed her eyes tight as she bit her tongue to stop her sister from doing this. But the last four weeks Prue has not been herself and seemed lost.

"I am afraid that is not an option," Sesu said.

"Why?" Prue asks.

"The bet was for Piper not you and she is bound by it," He replied and Prue stepped forward which caused his guards to react by stepping in front of him. Prue pressed her lips together and clenched her fist as she wanted to toss these men off the bridge and kill him. Phoebe put her hand on Prue's shoulder and could feel her sister trembling out of rage not fear.

"I don't care just do it!" Prue yelled.

"And I told you I cannot," Sesu said and began to walk away.

"Wait tell us the one who brought her here," Leo asks.

"I cannot," Sesu replied.

"Why?" Phoebe asks.

"I am forbidden to do so," he said and continued his path.

"Can we see her?" Leo asks and stepped forward. Sesu stopped and gave the question much thought.

"Yes," Sesu replied but was uneasy as Piper needed to let go of her family and this would just prolong that need.

A guard left and 15 minutes later he came back with Piper. The moment she saw them she ran for the gate but was stopped by the invisible force field as her shoulder burned where he marked her.

"Piper," Prue said and ran to the gate as she too was stopped by the force field. They both placed their hands on it and looked at each other in the eyes.

"Prue are you ok?" Piper asks while tears streamed down her face that seemed less soft and kind but more tormented.

"Yes what happen to your face?" Prue asks as the scar still remained from her encounter with the guard.

"It doesn't matter Leo can heal it, just get me out," Piper replied and Prue placed her forehead on the barrier that kept them from touching each other.

"I am trying Piper and I am so sorry," Prue whimpered as Phoebe put her hand to the barrier.

"We so need to fix your hair," Phoebe said with a cried laugh. Piper snorted a bit as she put her hand to Phoebe's. She then could see Leo as himself and his five o'clock shadow, dark circles under his eyes and unshaven face was a visual of his worry for her.

"Leo," Piper said as she moved her hand to meet his.

"We will get you out," he said with his green eyes showing determination and a promise.

"I know," Piper said.

"Has he hurt you?" Leo asks while clenching his teeth.

"Like I said it doesn't matter you can fix it," she replied as not to make Leo crazy with rage.

Sesu walked over to Piper and whispered into her ear," We need to go," he said and Piper was trying her best not to lose her mind as her family was just behind the barrier, freedom was just behind the barrier and yet it might as well have been the distance to Mars.

"I love you guys," she said as a guard moved her away and out of sight.

"Wait!" Prue said and pounded on the barrier to no effect except to release her sorrow.

Sesu stopped to face them from behind the gate. "They will be testing for witches and whitelighters for now on. I would suggest staying home unless you wish to die in the Stadium," he said and walked off.

They all watched as Sesu and his guards left from their vision that was mostly blurred from tears. They were happy to see her but that fact remained she was still captive and they had no way to free her as of yet.

"I can still go," Cole said as his demon half would get him in.

"Thank you," Prue said and Cole could not believe she was beginning to trust him as Phoebe smiled at him. They went back to the device that brought them there and would begin to work on another plan to free Piper.

Fight day

A guard walked over to Piper," Come little one you fight against your realm today and get some revenge on the demons who have booed you," he said with a small smile. Piper lifted the corner of her mouth and gave a smile back as the booing was getting on her nerves. Sesu has gone over the magical weapons of the Japanese realm and the Wiccan one. For once she was prepared to fight mentally as well as physically. She stood up and took her place in the middle of the guards with Sesu in front as the walls began to rumble. In the stadium the ceremony was beginning to sound of drums shook the entire place.

Meanwhile deep in a cavern Sesu's master eyes was being highlighted by sunlight as he looked up a long ramp that had a round shape to it. He smiled as he could see a crack where the sun was coming through at the top of the ramp. Behind him were doors in a circular shape that head the name of each realm. The doors look to be thousands of years old and have not been opened in centuries. As the drums played, the sand and dirt was coming off the cave in at the top of the ramp.

Piper made it to the Stadium where she could see the band TAO performing as the crowd was entertained too much to boo her entrance. Sesu took his place on the balcony and noticed his master was not there. He looked at the empty seat and wondered why he would miss the ceremony that he planned.

Cole was also in the stands in his disguise and was able to get past the new security measure. He watched the drummers do a magnificent performance and the intensity in the Stadium was high. He took his eyes off the group and saw Piper. He could see something different in her face, a toughness she lacked before. Her outfit showed her scars and Sesu's mark and he was glad Leo was not there to see that part.

Sesu's master picked up some sand and let it fall between his fingers as the drums called vibrations in the entire room.

Meanwhile Prue and Phoebe had a job to do whether they liked it or not, they had to save an innocent because of a premonition Phoebe had. They were in a dark alley and fighting two demons. Prue went head first into a brick wall as Phoebe was protecting the innocent.

"Prue!" Phoebe yelled as two demons formed a fireball ready to fire. Phoebe picked up a metal trashcan lid as the demons tossed the fireballs at her and they bounced off, but the impact sent her backwards. Prue rose to her feet dazed as the demons advanced on Phoebe and the innocent. She gathered enough strength to send a demon flying to the wall and then astral projected behind the other. She grabbed a large piece of glass of the ground and stuck it into the demons back, causing him to explode. Phoebe got to her feet and was furious.

"That's it I hate being the one without an active power," she said and used the lid to hit the demon across the face with it. Blood came splattering out of his mouth as she used two hands and held the lid over top of him. She began to use it as a battling ram and beat him with it. The sound of bone being crushed was only slightly muffled by the screams of the demon and Phoebe's grunts with each blow. Prue's Astor self went back to her body and she stood there as her baby sister was going berserk. She knew how that felt and let Phoebe release even when the demon exploded she continued until finally exhaustion made her stop. The innocent was against the wall and not sure what to think. She ran and neither Prue nor Phoebe had the energy or the concern to run after her. Phoebe collapsed to her backside and just let the tears come in a wave.

"I know sweetie, I know," Prue said and sat next to her. They both rocked back and forth as Phoebe finally broke down.

"I want her home Prue I want Piper back," Phoebe said through sobs as Prue stroked her hair.

"Me too," Prue said softly as her hart was breaking.

Piper's opponent stepped into the arena and the woman seemed very happy to meet Piper.

"Hello witch I have waited a long time for this," the women demon said as she stood at the other end.

"So have I," Piper said and stood in her corner as the band was finishing up and now the crowd was yelling death to the witch. Piper remained unfazed by the chant as she kept her eye on her opponent. Meeting her family gave her a second wind and if they could keep trying to save her, then she could keep fighting.

"Oh you can't freeze me, what are you going to do," the demon said in a taunting fashion.

"Your see," Piper said back as the commentator announced them.

Sesu's master finally did arrive and sat down next to him.

"Your late master, you missed the ceremony," Sesu said.

"There will be more and after this match, we need to talk," his master replied while drinking some tea that was brought to him. "She looks confident," he said noticing her posture.

"Yes she is getting better," Sesu said as the fight was about to begin.

The former witch that went bad rushed Piper and gave a battle cry as Piper remained still. The demon found herself in a headlock and then it all went black as Piper had her head under her arm and then with both her hands, did a twist that was fast and hard. The demon fell to the ground and the fight was over as Piper snapped her neck. The crowd was silenced and stunned at the quickness of the fight and how Piper won so easily. Piper looked up at the source who was fuming.

"Fuck you," she mouthed and walked out of the arena without injury for the first time. Even Sesu was stunned at the effectiveness of that move that he just recently showed her. Cole tried to keep his laughter contained as he knew who she was saying that too. "Now that is that Piper I know," he said to himself and left the stadium so he could tell Leo and the sisters she won.

The source looked over to his guard," Fine a way into the Japanese realm. If she refuses to die in the arena then I will kill her outside of it," he said.

"My lord they is no way..."

"Find it!" the source said and the man left to seek what he wanted.

Sesu followed his master down a dark hallway and to a place he has never seen. They both went without guards as Sesu's was protecting Piper at the moment until she got back to the room and his master sent his home.

"Master where are we?" Sesu asks as they have been walking for hours.

"Come," the master replied and he continued to follow him. They finally arrived to the destination and Sesu saw sunlight for the first time that he could remember, cutting through the darkness. He placed his hand on the beam of light as a tear almost escaped. He then looked up and could see a ramp.

"What is this place?" Sesu asks.

"A legend a backdoor to the underworld created eons ago," his master replied.

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"No I have been searching for it since I've been here. I found it after Piper's first fight."

"What exactly is it?"

"A way out for her and us," his master replied.

"How?"

"The ceremony is to create vibrations in the walls. Over the centuries the sound of the horn as caused the cave in at the top to give way. The drums will make it happen much faster," he replied and pointed to a vent that was above the doors. Sesu could hear the sound of the crowd leaving the Stadium. "It will take time for the opening to become completely clear."

"Why can't we just move the rubble?" Seus asks and started up the ramp but immediately his hand was on fire and the pain was excruciating. He pulled back and the fire went out as he looked at his master with confusion.

"Its called the cleansing in the past fighters who could make it all the way up would be freed of any bond they had on them. It was during the days that fighters did not choose to be in the arena but sold as slaves. When the realms agreed to choose a Guardian of the realms this was created for them by him as a way to get free," his master replied.

"Will she be strong enough?"

"I don't know Sesu that will be up to you but as you can see it will take time," his master replied while looking at the small hole in the rubble. "Sesu do not tell her about this until the opening is clear she may die in the arena before it can come down."

"But master it will give her hope," Sesu said.

"And make her inpatient and lose focus. If anyone tries to enter from the other side the Guardian will kill them on site so do not let her family find out, either way in order to free the bond she must go through the cleansing."

"I see," Sesu said and looked up the ramp that was at least a half a mile long.

Piper made it back to her cell and sat down on the hard floor as a guard brought her some water and food and a blanket.

"A reward for winning," he said and she nodded as she held the blanket close to her face. It was soft and warm as she let herself enjoy the sensation. Sesu arrived back from his meeting with his master and kept his promise of not telling anyone of what he just found out. He took off his armor and went over to the table to relax.

"You promised me that if I won, you would give me information about you," Piper said as she put the blanket down on the floor next to her and began to eat and drink.

"What would you like to know?" he asks.

"Who are you really?" she asks.

"That will take a lot of wins to find out," he replied.

"Ok then give me something," Piper said.

"I was once a samurai and kept guard over a lord," Sesu replied while Piper drank her water.

'Yeah I got the samurai part but how did you end up here?" she asks.

"I did not fulfill my duty and protect the lord I was supposed to," he replied and looked away from her and down at the table.

"Still not giving me a whole lot to work on here," Piper said.

"That is all you get for right now. If you want more than win," he said and stood up from the table abruptly and left the room.

"Was it something I said?" Piper asks the guard.

"He is a private man," the guard replied.

"What is your name anyway?" she asks.

"Hansuke," he replied.

"What does it mean?"

"Helpful friend," he replied with a smile and she liked him the most out of all of them. He was kind to her since she has been there.

"Sounds appropriate," she said and began to eat her food.

To be continued…


	12. Meeting the source of the realm

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 12

Meeting the source of the realm

Piper was sitting in the sauna as Sesu kept an eye on the time. He needed to prepare her for the ramp but could not tell her why. She only assumed it was because he was twisted and enjoyed her suffering. She tried to come up with reasons that were not as disturbing as she missed the ice water at the moment. Sesu finally opened the metal door and released her from suffocating heat. She stumbled out and slid down the wall while her body was feeling the temperature difference between the room and sauna. Just as Hansuke gave Piper a cup of water a man walked in. He was a villain personified as the tension in the room was felt by even Piper who was struggling to stay conscious as sweat covered every inch of skin. Sesu bowed his head as the guards did the same. Piper looked at the new face that was the focus of attention in the room. His black eyes stuck out heavily against his pale face that looked almost like a mannequin, lifeless and devoid of emotion except utter hate for everything except pain and torment. He was wearing a long black coat that went to his ankles and was almost dressed identically to Sesu but lacked Sesu demeanor of humbleness. The bald man tilted his head slightly as he looked at Piper whom had her eyes opening and closing at a slow rate. He kicked her in the leg and her head tilted up to see whom interrupted her attempts to sleep.

"Listen mister kicky I am not in the mood," Piper said and the oxygen in the room was sucked in by its occupiers as Piper looked back down.

"My lord what brings you to my dojo?" Seus asks as he could see his source was not happy with Piper's comment and he tried to distract him.

"This thing brings me," he replied in a very deep voice that almost had a growl to it. Sesu lifted Piper up by the arm to get her to stand in his sources presence.

"Would you like some tea?" Sesu asks.

"No I am here to speak to your fighter," he replied and put his hand under Piper's chin to make her face him. "We need to come to a understanding. Things will be good if you continue to win, but if you lose then I will hang your lifeless body on the rafters and send photographs to your family," he said. Piper looked him in the eyes and was not frightened by the darkness she saw there as she has seen it before.

"Just make sure to get my good side," Piper said and Sesu squeezed her arm. The source laughed deeply to where it was barely audible.

"There will not be a good side left," he said and pushed her hard against the wall. "Your pupil has much to learn Sesu," he finished and left the room as the oxygen that was once sucked in, was not relieved in the form of breath.

"Put her back in," Sesu said as his guard stood for a moment in hesitation," Is there a problem Hansuke?"

"No master its just..."

"Do as I say," Sesu said and walked back over to the table. Hansuke gave Piper the cup of water to give her a chance as he put her back in the sauna. "You know Hansuke sometimes you can be too nice."

"Yes master," Hansuke said as he looked into the small window and could see Piper drinking the cup of water as she sat on the hot floor because she could no longer stand. "Master she will not last long."

"She needs to learn to keep her mouth closed," Sesu said as the guards did not look him in the eye," Fine 10 minutes and let her out," he said and Hansuke nodded as Sesu left the room.

Meanwhile the source of her realm was sitting at his throne when one of his most trusted demons came with news of a spell.

"My lord," the demon said.

"Well?"

"I found an ancient spell that would give you access again to the Japanese realm," he replied.

"Yes it seems after my first visit the source of their realm blocked me, not a nice thing to do," the source said.

"No my lord not a nice thing to do at all, but may I make a suggestion?"

"Tread carefully."

"Why not take the form of someone she trust or use too and play with her mind. If you can convince her that her family has abandoned her, maybe she will give up entirely and you will get her soul instead of just death," he said and hoped his source would not lash out.

"I do like a good mind game. What form do you think I should take?"

"I would not use any of her family as she would probably recognize differences but maybe Balthazar in his human form," he replied and the source smiled.

"You are truly wicked," the source said and looked over at his alchemist. Make me a potion that would change my appearance."

"Of course you will need to explain how Cole could get to her as Piper is not a stupid witch and will asks questions as she may not trust him entirely," the demon said and the source nodded.

"A challenge worth my reputation, it will be most delightful," the source said as the alchemist brought him a potion on filled with black liquid. He took the small vile and grinned from ear to ear at the possibilities that came from it. "If it works well I might have some fun with Cole's witch."

Phoebe awoke after only sleeping a few hours. She was exhausted after her breakdown the night before and immediately went for coffee when she tried to turn it on it did not. "What the hell?" she said and tried to turn on the lights. "Dammit," she said as Prue came shuffling in.

"What?" Prue asks.

"We don't have any power."

"Did you forget to pay the bill?" Prue asks as she went to the stack of bills that have compiled in the last five weeks.

"Been a little busy Prue," Phoebe said.

"Ok I will take care of this but you need to check on the club today, her employees need to be paid or we will not have any," Prue said as she cringed at the pile of envelopes. Phoebe put her elbows on the table and rested the palm of her hands under her chin. The lack of energy was making any task like climbing a mountain.

"I will do it after I cancel my classes for this quarter," Phoebe said.

"No you are continuing school," Prue said as she looked for the instant coffee.

"Prue its kind of hard to fight demons, look for a way to free Piper oh and save the freaking world on a daily basis and go to school," Phoebe said while using her hands to exaggerate her laundry list of things to do.

"And I have missed three photo shoots, which means I missed a paycheck and a big one. So all we have is the club for income right now and yes we still have the other crap to go with it. I will not let you quit school as one day you can use it to make another income," Prue said and slammed the cabinet door as she could not find the instant coffee. "Where the hell is it?"

Phoebe walked over to a drawer where she knew Piper kept the emergency caffeine fix in case of power loss and pulled out a small packet. "Here," she said and gave it to her very irritated sister.

"Thanks," Prue said as Phoebe got the tea pot ready," Sorry Phoebe its just..."

"I know, its weird she always had breakfast ready for us. Man I miss her cooking," Phoebe said and the hole she felt in her hart was growing by the day.

"Yeah because we suck at cooking," Prue said as the teapot began to steam and whistle." So how is Cole?" she asks.

"Ok he said that he is really getting to hate cemeteries. After he came back from the arena and told us Piper won he said that he would need to change his appearance again when he goes back," Phoebe replied.

"Why?"

"They are really starting to get paranoid down there," she replied.

"Ok I will find another photograph," Prue said.

"Well I am going to the club and you get us back to modern civilization by paying the electric bill, because I am not real fond of instant coffee," Phoebe said and got up from the chair.

"Have fun," Prue said as she wrinkled her face while tasting the cup of coffee.

Upstairs Leo was sitting at Piper's vanity looking at her assortment of perfumes, makeup and other items she kept there. He picked up a small bottle of the fragrance he loved and put some on his hand. He then put it to his nose and let the sent fill his nostrils. He closed his eyes and had fond memories of being in this room with her as he ran his hand over her favorite brush that she used almost every night before going to bed. There were still strands of hair coming out of the brussels and he ran his hand across the as though he was running his hand through her hair. He has never been without her for this long and was taken out of his flashes of memories by the familiar jingle. He rolled his eyes as a charge was calling him before he orbed away.

Hansuke opened the sauna and Piper was unconscious on the floor, he pulled her out as another guard brought some water. He put the cup on her lips while holing up her head so she could get some liquid into her system. "Come on little one drink," he said and could see the liquid going down her throat as she attempted to swallow. Piper was coming too and put a shaking hand on the cup to get more to drink. "Slow down," he said as her breathing was normalizing.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Piper asks in a hoarse voice.

"Its complicated," he replied and she could not help the snort that escaped. "Rest I don't know what mood he will be in when he returns.

Sesu was in his room that was small for the most part. He sat at a table made for two as he looked at a painting of a woman and a small child. To his left or small paintbrushes and painting supplies as he indulged himself and the arts to clear his mind. He stood up and took one of the small paint brushes that still had some beige color paint on it. He put it the face of the woman and seem to be in deep concentration as he was trying to remember every feature. He put some on and then tossed the little brush a cross the room as he could not remember how her smile highlighted her face. He sat back down at the table and lowered his head while trying to get control over his emotions. He looked up after a few moments and back at the picture he has been working on for years as his conversation with his master was taking over his thoughts. We can be free if she survives the cleansing was the last thing his master said to him just a few hours ago, as he met him for tea. He stood up from his chair with a new focus as he left his room and headed down the hallway. Piper was getting her energy back but she was still weakened by the sauna treatment. She rolled her neck to get out the kinks not just from the hot room but also from the lack of a bed as the hard floor was making every muscle sore.

"Come with me," Sesu said and grabbed Piper roughly and this time she kept her mouth closed as not to end up back in the sauna. He took her to a small room were a woman was dressed in a beautiful traditional Japanese gown with her face painted white and bright red lipstick that made her lips look small. "There is much too fighting then just brute force, you have been lucky so far but luck has other mistresses and sometimes attends to their needs leaving you for another," he said and Piper was not sure where this was going. A flute began to play as the woman began to dance. Her arms moved with grace and elegance as her garment flowed with ease around her. Piper was confused as she was more interested to know how to kill her opponent not dance with them. A man brought out a garment for her to put on that was the same as the woman's and she realized what he wanted her to do?

"Ok listen I am not here to dance for you I am here to fight," Piper said as the thought of being some kind of sexual object was terrifying. The woman stopped her dancing and seemed to change her demeanor from a sweet dancer to an insulted one. The woman came over the Piper and grabbed her by the arm and forced her up and saying something in Japanese that Piper could not understand. But body language can be just as much of a language as any other.

"Temae hokorashii neesan," she said as she put the garment into Piper's hands and then motioned Sesu to leave." Tachisaru," she said and Sesu smiled as he put his hands up in surrender.

"Hai hon'in mune," he said and began to leave the room as she demanded.

"Wait I don't know Japanese," Piper said as the woman was pulling her to the other part room to get dressed and saying something that she was sure was not complimentary.

"Then I suggest you learn," he said and left them. The woman began to pull at Piper's clothing to get her to undress and it did not take long for her to get the hint.

"Ok – ok stop pulling," Piper said and changed as the woman cleaned the dirt Piper carried in on her feet off the hardwood floor," And I thought I was a clean freak," She said thinking that the woman could not understand her but when the woman gave Piper a strong look she realize she was wrong. "Oh you can understand me?"

"Hai," she said as Piper struggle with her garment. The woman came over and slapped Piper on the arm as she adjusted her outfit for her.

"Man you guys are slappy," Piper said and the woman slapped her arm again and then pulled her over to the center of the room. The flute began to play again and the woman began her dance while looking at Piper.

"Forou nitsuite," she said and Piper tried to duplicate what she was doing but felt completely ridiculous in doing so. Every time she made a mistake the woman slapped her on her arm and then said something in Japanese. Sometimes she can even see her roll her eyes at her. Piper did what she was told or she thought, but the language barrier was making it difficult to keep up. She would move her hand and arm like the woman and soon she saw a pattern emerge. The music was soothing as it played in the background while she moved her feet in the same direction as her instructor. Occasionally she would still get slapped for making a mistake but soon the slapping would stop as she was slowly getting it. Sesu watched from another room as Piper was struggling to keep up with her instructor and he too rolled his eyes on occasion. He went back to the room where Piper's cell was and Hansuke was cleaning her cell, which considering its size and the fact it was mostly a dirt floor was interesting. Sesu did not know why Hansuke took such a liking to her but it may be something to do with the loss of his sister a long time ago. The other men treated her with respect as long as she gave it and after the knife incident, they would not do anything without Sesu's order. Piper was watching her hand movement as she was getting down the pattern and it was then that she could see it. The movement was identical to what Sesu has been teaching her the whole time she has been there; it was just in slow motion. Even the footwork mimicked her fighting training as she let a small smile come on her face. She closed her eyes and let the music soothe her as her muscles were beginning to loosen and her anxiety was for a brief moment was lifted. She has seen this on TV and always assumed it was a form of meditation, which it was but it also was a way to practice martial arts. Time seemed to stand still until she felt the familiar slap on her arm as Sesu was now back to get her. She stopped as the woman walked past Sesu and talked about their lesson. She had her hands on her hips and was speaking so fast that even he found it slightly humorous. She paused for a moment and then slapped him on the arm before leaving.

"She said you are as graceful as a crane without legs," he said and Piper gave her sideways laugh. "Do you understand why I made you do this?" he asks.

"Yeah it took me a moment but yeah," she replied.

"Good now get back into your training clothes. Its time you learn how to fight with a knife," he said and left the room so Piper could get dressed. Normally she would have been upset at the fact he was making her train again after the sauna but for some reason she felt much better and a knife was her element as she used one a lot being a chef.

To be continued…


	13. Mind games

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 13

Mind games

Sesu handed Piper a knife that had a medium-sized blade and she held it like she also has.

"So that is how you hold a knife?" he asks and she nodded. "No this is how." He took the knife out of her hand and then turned it around and the back of the blade was against her forearm and the hilt was facing towards him. Piper did not think that was very effective in stabbing anyone as he pulled on a rope that came from the ceiling and small sand bags came down. They were scattered about as Sesu took his own knife and pushed her back out of the way. "Pay attention," he said and cut the sand bag causing small particles of sand to poor out of the bag where he made the cut. He then moved to the next, using his wrist to maneuver and twist the knife as he would cut some and stab others. He would occasionally use the hilt to strike and then slice on the same motion. It was hard to see the knife as his forearm hid it from site, and that is when Piper understood why he held it the way he did. He stopped and walked over to her as new sand bags came down. "A weapon is just an extension of your hand, the same strike can be applied to any weapon including your fist," he said and moved Piper to the front of the sand bags. She took a moment to grab hold of the knife firmly and began. She went from one sand bag to the other remembering the sequence and strikes she has been learning. She also remembered the dance routine and how those movements mimicked what she was doing but much faster. Sand was flowing freely from the sand bags as she made her way to the last one. She punched and then swiped a crossed it like it was a demons throat. It was empowering to know just how much damage this knife could cause in the right hands but also a little frightening as her opponent may know the same. "Good now lift that," he said and pointed to a long stick that had two buckets attached to it ends. Piper could see water that was filled to the brim.

"I take it this is my strength training," Piper said as she walked over to the home made bar bell.

"Yes and of course with a twist, if you drop any water then you receive a cut from my knife. It will not be deep more like a paper cut but we know how those are," he said and Piper was not happy about the consequences of spilling even a drop of water. She bent down and picked up the long stick that had ropes that extended down to the buckets. He walked over to her and put the stick behind her and made it rest on her shoulders and upper neck as she was squatted. "Begin," he said and Piper tried to stand but the weight of the water was much more than she expected and her legs shook as she straightened her posture as the water splashed around but fortunately did not spill. "Keep going," Sesu said as he held the knife and kept an eye on the water.

Phoebe arrived home after her classes but the whole time she was there, guilt of not being home and trying to get Piper back, took most of her thoughts. She made it into the kitchen where she could see the power was back up and the stack of bills was gone. She went to the refrigerator and found it was empty as Prue must have thrown out the food because of the power problem. She closed it and grabbed a can of soup that was in the cabinet and took a pot off the pot rack. It was something she could cook and it was quick as she needed to do some research on the underworld. Prue was upstairs sitting in Piper's room as she held one of Piper's ear rings that she borrowed before she was gone. She rubbed her finger over the smooth surface as her lower lip quivered. "I'm sorry mom, I did not protect her," Prue whispered as tears rolled down her face. She made a promise to herself that she would not break down in front of Phoebe or Leo as she needed to be strong for them and confined herself to the bathroom or other private places to do so. She was able to pay the employees and the other bills, but had very little left over for groceries as she still needed to replenish the refrigerator. She had a photo shoot tomorrow morning but the once job she loved, was now miniscule to what she lost. Her concentration and care she took in her job was overshadowed by the mistake she made. She heard a tap at the door and immediately wiped her eyes and got up off the bed to put the ear ring back where she found it.

"Prue?" Phoebe asks as she walked in.

"Yeah," Prue replied with her back turned and tried to make it look like she was cleaning the room.

"You ok?"

"Yeah how was school?" Prue asks and turned to face her but used her hand to hide her face by scratching her forehead.

"Sucked I couldn't concentrate. I see we have power," Phoebe said as she followed her downstairs.

"We are back to the 20th century," Prue said as she tried to sound like herself but Phoebe could tell that something was wrong.

"Prue are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, is that soup?"

"Its all I can do and all we have," Phoebe said as Cole shimmered in and was in his human form. "Hay," she said and hugged him but his response seemed uncomfortable as he hugged her back. "Ok," she said and he gave a weak smile.

"Who does she fight next?" Prue asks as she poured some soup out of the pot into a large cup.

"What?" Cole asks.

"The fight, who is her next opponent?" Prue replied.

"Oh um the Hindu realm," he replied.

"That is next week isn't it?" Phoebe asks and the urgency she felt before was increasing.

"Yes," Cole replied and seemed devoid of concern.

"Cole you ok?" Phoebe asks.

"Of course just a lot on my mind," Cole replied as Prue left the room to eat. She still did not like him but knew he loved Phoebe and was ok in leaving him alone with her, but she always kept herself within earshot as she was now becoming overprotective of her baby sister.

"Its just you seem not yourself," Phoebe said as she turned her back to get a cup. Cole materialized a dagger into his hand and tried to stab her in the back but some kind of force was stopping him," The deal," he said to himself as he realized the pact he made with Piper was keeping him from directly killing them. He made the dagger go away just as she turned to get some soup. "What some?" she asks.

"Phoebe we need to talk later," Cole said and Phoebe stopped putting the soup in the cup as she did not like how he said it.

"Ok," she said but her heart skipped a beat. He gave another weak smile and shimmered away without saying anything else. "Oh great," she said as she finished putting the soup in the bowl and try to keep her nerves from making her chase him down. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch as Prue was eating and reading the book of shadows at the same time. "Did Cole talk to you about anything?" she asks.

"No why?" Prue replied but never looked up from the book.

"No reason," Phoebe said and started to eat as her mind was racing.

Back in the underworld Piper's legs muscles were burning and her shoulders were getting sore as she forced herself up from a squatted position. She already had at least 10 cuts on her arms that were paper thin but still stung from the sweat that was seeping in. She has done at least 20 squats as Sesu walked around her to see if any water came out of the buckets.

"Master we have a problem," a guard said as he walked in. He looked like he was in a fight and the other guards were now at the ready as Sesu motioned Hansuke to take Piper back to her cell.

"What happened?" Sesu asks.

"We were attacked by her realm and they are still coming," he replied.

"Hansuke keep an eye on her the rest come with me," Sesu said and the other guards followed him out of the room as Hansuke stayed behind. He had his hand on the hilt of his sword while standing in front of Piper's cell. She was thankful to be done with the exercise as she looked at the numerous cuts on her arms. Her legs were still burning as she stretched out her body as her back was quite strained from the weight.

"I thought that demons from other realms could not get here?" Piper asks.

"Me too," Hansuke replied as he was not sure what was going on. There was a small amount of steel that kept her in one spot but also may protect her from the attack. Hansuke could hear something moving in the corner of the room but it was too dark to make it out as the lighting was mostly from torches and played with shadows everywhere.

"Who is there?" Hansuke asks while pulling out his sword and walked towards the noise.

"Wait don't." Piper said and could not believe she did, as protecting one of her captors was not a good way to escape. Hansuke did not listen as he continued forward. Cole shimmered in behind him and hit him with a blunt object over the head, knocking him out. "Cole," Piper said and her hoped rose as he walked over to her.

"Piper," he said.

"Ok I never thought I would ever say this, but man I'm I glad to see you. Now get me out," she said as she backed away from the cell door but Cole did not move. "Cole we don't have time for you to lolly gag."

"I can't Piper see," he said and tries to open the cell door but a force field kept him from doing it.

"Wait you can shimmer me out," she said but he just shook his head.

"I would need to touch you and the force field is keeping me from doing that. Listen make it to the next fight and they will try to get you out then," he said as her could hear footsteps in the distance.

"What?" Piper asks in disbelief.

"It took a lot for me to shimmer in here and it will take time to make the potion that gives me the ability to do it," Cole said and Piper's hopes were deflating as quickly as the footsteps were approaching.

"Are they ok?" she asks referring to her family.

"I need to go Piper," Cole said without answering and shimmered away as Sesu ran in with his guards and looked for Hansuke.

"What happened?" Sesu asks as he helped Hansuke up to a sitting position as he was coming out of his unconsciousness and rubbing his head.

"A demon he must have been invisible," Piper said as Hansuke would probably feel bad about not doing his job very well.

"How is that possible?" Sesu asks.

"Sorry master," Hansuke said.

"Its hard to fight what you can't see Hansuke," Sesu said and put his sword on the table. Piper was not about to tell him that Cole came and tried to rescue her as she hoped he could get in again.

"What about outside?" Piper asks referring to a possible attack.

"Nothing, it must have been a distraction," Sesu said as he sat down.

"Well that's good," Piper said and sat down on the floor to calm herself down and let her legs rest.

"You fight the Hindu realm next week so we need to go over the magical weapons that could arise," Sesu said.

"Ok," Piper said back and could not believe how close she was to escape. Sesu's mind was pondering how an invisible demon could even get in, let alone get the drop on Hansuke who was usually very vigilant and observant. He wondered why the demon did not attempt to kill Piper as she seemed unharmed. He knew about the force field but if one could get in then one could find a way past it.

"For now on there will be two guards at her cell at all times," Sesu said and they nodded in response.

In the source's chamber Cole shimmered in and changed to the source as he walked over to a table with some more potions in bottles on it.

"How did it go?" the seer asks.

"Good it worked for the most part in making them believe that I was him, but I cannot kill the witch so if I can't break her body then I will break her heart," he replied.

"What about Piper?"

"I will break her spirit," he replied as he held up one of the vile and the black liquid shimmered in the firelight from torches.

"So the spell worked to get you in?"

"Yes but it takes a while to do the ritual so I will play with one while the other waits for the next fight," he said.

To be continued…


	14. The breaking of hearts

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews. I know everyone is wondering when Paige will come into this. It will be soon but there are some things I need to set up first.

Chapter 14

The breaking of hearts

Phoebe sat in her bedroom while looking through some books she found in the library at school that talked about the different levels and realms in hell. There was a section dedicated to limbo or purgatory and is the first level. This is usually where people who have not forgiven themselves for a deed done to them or others, like suicide or the failure to complete a duty that they believe was essential or part of their religious beliefs. From what she understood Sesu and his guards were not demons but in some kind of limbo, as it can also be where people of magical dissent could enter as mortals cannot unless they are ghost. There was another book next to her that was referencing deals with the devil so to speak and maybe how to break them. She was trying to keep her mind off of what Cole said about how they needed to talk as she highlighted certain areas of text to do more research later. She looked over at the clock and it was almost 10 o'clock at night as Cole shimmered in.

"Phoebe," he said as he stood at the end of her bed.

"Cole," she said and stood up quickly to greet him, but when she tried to hug him, he put his hands on her arms and pushed away from her. "Cole what's wrong?"

"I am sorry Phoebe but I don't love you anymore," he said and she stared at him blankly.

"What?" she asks as she tried to laugh it off as though it was a joke.

"I don't my demon side is too powerful and it has killed my love for you," he said coldly.

"Ok is something going on that you need to tell me because I know that's not true," Phoebe said as her heart was beginning to sink. Cole shook his head slightly and still had almost no expression on his face. "Cole don't do this you can fight it," she said as the notion of a joke was fading quickly.

"Phoebe I don't want too," he said and shimmered away leaving her alone in her room as the words played like a record player over and over in her head. She was jolted out of her wandering mind by a hand on her shoulder.

"Phoebe," Prue said and when her baby sister turned to face her, it was not someone she recognized but someone heart broken. She has seen the same look in Piper's when Leo was taken from her by the elders the first time they tried to get married.

"Something is wrong with Cole," Phoebe whimpered and made a quick step to the attic.

"What do you mean?" Prue asks while following her.

"He just broke up with me Prue, he said he did not love me anymore," she replied as she went to the book.

"Oh honey I am so sorry but he is half demon," Prue said as Phoebe kept looking through the book. Prue was always concerned that he would do this, that he would hurt her like this.

"Its not true Prue he is under a spell or something," Phoebe said and Prue folded her arms as she tried to have sympathy for her baby sister, but her mind was fixated on getting Piper home.

"Phoebe we need to get Piper home," Prue said and her sister looked up at her while tears began to stream.

"I know Prue but Cole can help us, he has been."

"Listen right now Cole is the least of our worries. We can fix him later because Piper fights tomorrow and she may be running out of luck," Prue said and left the room as Phoebe felt her soul being ripped in half. They had a plan to try to safe her before the fight and her mind needed to be on that plan instead of finding out what was wrong with Cole. She closed the book and went to help Prue with the potions that they would need in the underworld. She knew something was off with him and hoped she could save him in time as well as Piper.

Cole awoke chained to a wall as his head pounded. He could tell he was not someplace pleasant and he could not shimmer. A man came in wearing a hood and when he removed it he was looking back at himself.

"Hello Balthazar," the source said.

"You," Cole said as he tried to free himself from the chains.

"Neat little trick," the source said as he walked over to the wall and ran his hand down its cold surface.

"You can't hurt her," Cole said as he knew what he might be up too.

"No not physically but sometimes emotion can be just as bad. Oh I came to inform you that you are no longer seeing each other."

"She will figure it out," Cole said.

"I hope so, I want her to come looking for you and then you too can be together forever locked in this place. My deal with Piper was that I would not physically hurt them, but nothing says I can't keep them," the source said and flamed away.

"NO!" Cole yelled as he pulled and tugged on his restraints but they would not give way.

Piper was sitting at the table trying to stay awake as Sesu went over the magical weapons of the Hindu realm.

"Its called the trishula, it represents past, present and future which means the user can move at a blink of an eye to anywhere in the arena, Piper do you understand?" Sesu asks as he could see her eyes closing. She snapped her head up and nodded. "There is a throwing star for our realm that can extend to five times its size making a shield and keeping its shape. It will not harm the user but can be a deadly weapon if used correctly," he said and the tiredness was playing havoc with her body. She remember when she was in high school and how in some classes she wanted to just put her head down on the table, but she knew here it would be a mistake. "Go to bed, tomorrow you fight," he said and one of his guards took her back to her cell. She laid down on her side and pulled the blanket over her as she put the pillow under her head. Two of her rewards for winning the other fights and she hoped a bed was next if she won this one. She closed her eyes and imagined Leo lying behind her as she wrapped her arms around herself. He would put his arm around her and place his leg on top of hers like he was trying to cocoon her somehow. She knew he was protecting her at night when she slept because of demons that might show up to get them by surprise. She took the ring out of its hiding spot and held it tight to her chest as she drifted into a deep sleep. Seeing Cole gave her some strength she needed to keep this up as the days were going from one to another. They will try to safe you at the next fight he said and she was determined to win and be free of this place.

Meanwhile in the source's chamber the seer was rubbing his shoulders.

"The sisters will try again tomorrow my lord," she said.

"Yes but unfortunately they will not make it and Piper's spirit will slowly break," he said.

"How?"

"They will not wake up in time to get to the underworld for the fight," he said as he lifted up a large red Crystal.

THe next day, drums sounded like distant thunder as they built up. The Group TAO was performing again as Piper made her way to the arena for the 4th time. Her eyes dotted around as she looked for anyone she might recognize. She could hear the drums and feel the intensity in the stadium as again she faced either death or life. Her opponent was a woman and felt a small amount of relief that it was not the normal giants she has been facing. She was dressed in a traditional Hindi outfit and the red and white silk was shiny and new from what she could tell. Piper was in her black tank top, black leather pants and of course combat boots and looked more like a demon then her opponent. The guards escorted her to the force field and the moment she stepped into the arena it activated. She closed her eyes tight as the drums finished up and the crowd let out a rare to signify their approve of the band. When she opened them she realized she would not be free unless they come after the fight or not at all. The commentator did his job of announcing them and Piper got in her ready position as her opponent did the same.

"Where are you guys," she said as her opponent came towards her. The woman through the first punch and Piper was able to move it out and away from her as the woman's rib cage became all to enticing. She tried to get a hit in but felt her leg being taken out from under her as her opponent took advantage of Piper's focus on her side to take out her leg. Piper landed on her back and then had the breath knocked out of her by a foot that came down hard on her abdomen. This was not going as well as the last fight as her mind was on being rescued and not at combat at the moment. The woman tried to stump on her again but she moved just as her foot hit the sand. Piper got to her feet quickly and tossed her own punch that connected to the woman's chin but she barely budged as Piper through another one. Her opponent blocked it and hit Piper in the chest, pushing her back slightly as the horn blew. Out of the sand rose the trishula and both made a run for it but it was closer to Piper's opponent and she was able to get her hands on it first.

"Shit," Piper said as she recalled what it can do. Her opponent smiled and then was gone. Piper knew where she would probably end up, and turned just as the woman appeared behind her. She thrusted the trishula right at Piper's neck but she was able to use her palm to move it to the side, unfortunately not enough and one of the three points went into her shoulder. She grabbed her injured part just as the woman pulled it out and was gone again. The hole was the size of a broom stick handle as she staggered a bit while trying to keep the blood inside her body. She knew her opponent would appear very close to her and started swinging at thin air in hopes to make a connection. The woman did show up to her side but was too close to use the tip of the trishula, so she swung it diagonally hitting Piper a crossed the head with it. Piper went to the ground as her eyes site was blurry from the impact and the pain. She tried to get some distance and began to crawl away from her opponent but the woman would have none of that and she brought the trishula down on the back of Piper's left leg. The middle point went right through and pinned Piper to the sand. The woman smiled and so did the demons in the crowd and all believed Piper was about to die. The horn blew and out of the sand rose a small throwing star only a few inches away from her. The woman saw it and pulled out the trishula as Piper reached for the star. Her opponent rose the trishula and was about to bring it down on Piper's chest when the star became 5 times its normal size and became a shield with triangle shaped spikes on its outside. Piper felt the trishula hit the shield as she put it in front of her. She was now free of the sand but not the anger that was rising in her. Piper stood with the shield in front of her and her dark eyes pierced over the sharp spikes that went all the way around. The woman could see her reflection in the polished steel as she backed up and the grin faded. Piper walked towards her ready to use those spikes to make up for the two injuries she gave her, but the woman disappeared as she used the trishula to vanish. Piper kept the shield close to her, so close she could see the reflection of the crowd on its back and then saw the woman appear on it. Piper turned and was able to block the incoming trishula and then used the shield to slice the woman's chest. She backed up holding her bleeding wound and that was enough for Piper to finish this. Just as her opponent was getting her balanced Piper rushed her and used the shield to push her down to the sand. The woman hit the ground so hard that dust made an outline of her body as it rose from the ground. Piper then raised the shield high and with a loud scream she brought it down. The woman's eyes went blank as the life was gone and her head was now devoid of a body. Piper stood and the shield faded away as the woman's head rolled off the arena. She looked around the Stadium for anyone's eyes that looked concerned or loving but only found hate and resentment as they audience booed her victory except for the Buddhist realm that was very pleased with the outcome. She felt hands on her shoulders and could not support her own weight because of her injured leg. Two guards put one hand under her legs and supported her back as they took her out of the arena. She wanted to fight them and run once she was clear but the blood loss and pain made staying conscious a difficult task.

Prue awoke and after rubbing her eyes she glanced over at the clock and at first rolled her eyes as she thought she only slept for a few hours, but once she looked out the window she panicked. "Dammit Phoebe!" she yelled as her baby sister came running out of her room with Leo running out of his.

"What?" Phoebe asks thinking there was a demon.

"We overslept," Prue replied and took off to the attic.

"That is not possible, I set the alarm and a second one for good measure," Phoebe said while following her. Leo was running his hand through his hair that was skewed a bit.

"I don't understand how can this have happened?" Prue asks while turning the pages of the book in frustration.

"The source," Leo said through his teeth.

"What, he came in and changed all of the alarm clocks?" Phoebe asks and could not believe he would be that simple.

"No because we went to bed at noon, so we could be up at midnight, there is no way we could have slept solid for 12 hours. He must have used something," Leo replied and orbed away.

Phoebe put her hands on her hips," Where did he go?"

"We need Cole," Prue said and could see Phoebe's eyes begin to water. "Phoebe please he can tell us if she won or not." The last part came out low and horse as she walked over to her.

"Prue he doesn't want to see me remember," Phoebe said and looked away from her.

"Please," Prue asks again.

"Fine, Cole!" she yelled but nothing," Cole," she tried again but he did not come.

"We will send Leo down in a disguise and he can asks some demons," Prue said as she already has given up on Cole coming.

Leo orbed back in holding a large red Crystal in his hands. "This is what kept us asleep," he said and dropped it to the ground causing it to break into a 1000 pieces.

"That son of a bitch," Prue fumed and used her telekinesis to send the pieces flying to the wall.

"Leo can you go down?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah just do the spell that changes my appearance," he replied and Phoebe read it off. "I will be back soon but you guys need to find another way to get her out. I can't wait another two weeks and neither can you," he said and orbed away.

"Oh god," Phoebe said as she sat on the couch and could not believe she overslept, even with a spell on the house to make it happen.

"I still feel her," Prue said as she rubbed her hand over the symbol on the book.

"Me too but it doesn't feel the same as when she is with us," Phoebe said.

Piper was taken to her cell and the healer was waiting for her. She was in and out of consciousness on the way there as the healing started preparing his tar and vile.

"Will she make it through the night?" Sesu asks.

"The injuries are bad but not serious enough to kill her. On the other hand she has lost a lot of blood and that could affect her recovery," the healer replied.

"Leo," Piper whispered while her eyes remained closed and tears flowed down and to the dirt floor. Her face had splotches of dark dust that the tears cut through while her head rested on the pillow. The healer started his process and put the tar on her leg and shoulder from the front and then the back as the wound went straight through. She put her hands to her face as the pain of him pushing the substance in was like someone putting a finger into a bullet hole. She could feel herself going out again as the healer finished and helped her drink the fluid in the vile. Everyone left the cell as Piper drifted into a dark sleep and her hand landed just outside the bars.

"Keep an eye on her Hansuke, I need to speak to my master," Sesu said and left the room. Hansuke nodded and grabbed a chair so he could sit in front of her cell. He looked down and saw her hand just outside of the bars. It twitched occasionally as her body was relaxing and fighting to stay alive. He leaned over and put his hand into hers and held it next to his leg.

"Fight little one," Hansuke whispered and gave a slight squeeze as his eyes went back to surveying the room.

To be continued…

Next chapters:

Meeting the Guardian

The attempt

The severing


	15. Meeting the Guardian

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 15

Meeting the Guardian

Phoebe was working on a spell to summon Balthazar as she still could not believe he did not love her, at least his human half did. She tossed the piece of paper across the room as she was finding it difficult to concentrate as Leo still has not returned to give them news about Piper. She leaned her head back on the headboard as she kept trying to think of a spell.

"Phoebe what are you doing?" Prue asks as she came into the room but Phoebe hesitated in replying as she knew Prue would not approve. "Are you still trying to get Cole back?"

"Prue you would do the same," Phoebe replied as she was tired of justifying her need to see him.

"No I would be working on saving my sister," Prue said impatiently.

"Well we wouldn't have to save her, if you would not have bet her," Phoebe said with a little venom in her voice and Prue looked away but decided to lash out instead of accept the reality of what Phoebe said.

"You did it too Phoebe I am not alone in this blame so don't you dare turn this around. Cole can wait and we need to protect ourselves from him in case he attacks," Prue said with just as much venom.

"Oh right because you've always hated him, you're probably glad that he is gone," Phoebe said in a raised voice.

"Did you ever think that maybe it was the fact you lied to me about him being dead in the first place that pissed me off," Prue said as she was now only a few inches away from her.

"I lied to you for this reason Prue, because you don't understand. Let me guess it's because I'm not responsible or not mature enough to know when someone loves me, is that it?" Phoebe said and did not back down from her older sister.

"Fine waste your time but I will protect this house from anything or anyone regardless of who it is," Prue said and moved quickly out the door. She went downstairs while mumbling to herself," How can she be looking for him?" she thought as she went to work on the bills that have accumulated once again. She roughly shuffled them as she noticed her hands were shaking. She slammed the pile of envelopes down and rested the palms of her hands on the table to calm her emotions. Phoebe stood at the door in the wake of her sister leaving while her body just wanted to collapse on the floor. She and Prue never really got along that well in the past and Piper kept them from saying things that they would regret. The strain of not having her there was becoming more unbearable each day. Phoebe looked over at her closet that had a maids of honor gown hanging there like some kind of finger-pointing reminder that Piper was supposed to get married in a couple of weeks. She walked over to the red silky gown and let her knees hit the floor as she held the bottom to her face. "I am so sorry Piper," she whimpered.

Leo orbed to a place that was not the underworld and instead was more like a swamp. He moved some tall weeds out of the way as he approached a tree that had most of its trunk exposed and a cap made a great hiding place for what he was looking for. He took in a deep breath as he looked into the hole and could see something glowing that was a bright yellow. He smiles as he gently pulled out the delicate flower from its hiding spot. It looked like an orchid but gave off its own light as he put it close to his chest. He has been looking for this flower for over four weeks and finding it was a small miracle. He put it in his shirt pocket and closed the jacket he was wearing to keep it safe and unseen as he orbed away.

Prue saw blue-and-white lights fill the room and stood up straight as she knew it was Leo with news.

"Well?" she asks hoping to get some kind of reply in his eyes and was thankful when they were not filled with tears.

"She won but was injured," he replied.

"How bad?"

"I don't know but they said she should survive, it takes about eight hours for the healing to work," he replied.

"Thank god," Prue said and rested her body on the chair that was close to her.

"Prue I will be gone tonight to handle some charges, so if you need me just call ok," he said and Leo was not his normal peaceful self and not just because of Piper being gone, but he looked at her differently now, with contempt.

"Leo I never met..."

"I don't want to hear it Prue just get her back," he said and orbed away.

"I don't know how," she cried and let the tears run. She has never felt so helpless in her life and so at blame for it.

Leo orbed down to the basement and stepped on the calendar that still remain there. The pin was still in it and he turned on the device to go to the underworld to meet the Guardian.

Eight hours has passed and Hansuke could feel Piper awakening, so he released her hand and stood up to see her eyes open. It was gradual but eventually her dark brown eyes showed life in them. She put her hand to her shoulder and wiped off the tar to feel a scar. She felt like she has not slept in days and her body was tight and sore as every muscle seems to scream out when she moved. She put her hands behind her and rested her palms on the dirt as she sat up. Her pants had a hole cut out where the tar was on her upper thigh.

"Water little one," Hansuke said and handed her a cup filled with water after he open the cell door.

"A bath would be better," she said as she could smell the remnants of lack of hygiene on herself.

"Water for now," he said and put the cup next to her.

"Why do you call me little one?" Piper asks as she took a drink.

"You are small," he replied.

"Did you hold my hand?" Piper asks as she remembered feeling the squeeze right before she drifted away.

Hansuke hesitated for a moment as Sesu came in but by Hansuke demeanor she could tell he did. She let go as she did not want to get him into trouble with his master.

"Looks like you survived," Sesu said and sat down at the table.

"Don't be so happy about it," Piper said and used the cell bars to help her stand.

"Apparently you have a memory and did remember to use the star the right way," he said as Hansuke helped her to the table.

"I was a good student in high school," she said as Hansuke brought her some food.

"Actually you were a bookworm and a social outcast," he said.

"Doing your research on me?"

"Yes mostly because I am curious of how you have survived this long down here," he said while drinking some tea.

"Don't owe me some information, I did win," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"You probably want to know the reason why I'm down here?"

"That's a good start," she replied and Sesu looked down at his cup.

"I was assigned to a new Lord after mine perished from natural causes. I've heard rumors about him but most people are very tightlipped when it comes to talking about their masters especially anything negative. When I met him I saw nothing in his face, no joy or sadness just existing. He seemed bored with everything. He hated servants and treated them with disdain. I sat back and watched him treat people like they were put on this earth to lick his feet. But that was my duty to protect him against any aggression. One day I returned after training and he was shooting arrows at some servants he tied to a poll, including their daughter. Unfortunately I got there too late as he shot the child with an arrow right in the heart. When I ask why, he said he was bored and that servants should know their place in the world," Sesu said and for first time Piper saw his eyes water as she tried to keep her composure. "I don't know exactly but the next thing I knew my sword was through his abdomen and my men stood motionless. To kill your Lord is punishable by death including your family. After I got myself together I told my men to tell the authorities of what I did and that I would take my own life if they would leave my family alone. None of my men moved and we all agreed to run. On the way out of town I stopped to get my wife and son and we headed off into the mountains. It was a hard winter and we had very little supplies. My son was the first to die and then my wife who could not handle the loss died shortly after. I and my men were on the verge of death when someone came out of the darkness. He offered us a way to fight to get back our honor so I could be with my wife and son. We all accept it not knowing the true measure of what we were doing. Hansuke lost his sister that winter; he nicknamed her little one when she was born. She was only 15 when she died out of starvation and the cold," he finished and Piper could no longer contain her tears. She felt for him but almost felt dirty in doing so considering he was her captor. She looked over at Hansuke whose eyes were focused on the ground as his master told the story.

"When did this happen?" Piper asks.

"1500 years ago," he replied.

"So were you a fighter here?" she asks.

"Win another and I will tell you more," he said and got up to get ready for training. Piper looked back over at Hansuke and noticed more features about him. He was like a big teddy bear with a lot of muscle and a soft face. It was clean shaven and his long black hair that was in very tight ponytail. Sesu brought out the horror box and Piper's moment of sympathy was fading fast.

"You lost focus at the fight; I know you were thinking about your family. Piper if you are truly going to conquer this place, you need to be free of its mental bonds," he said and put it in front of her.

"What you see as a weakness, I see as strength," she said and without hesitation she put her hand into the box and allowed the metal spike to come down and through her hand. She cringed but somehow the pain wasn't as bad as it used to be as she has had worse over the time she has been there. Sesu took the piece of paper off and handed it to her, while the healer came in to do his work. He put the tar on Piper's hand as she read the note. 'They are alive and well' was on it. She felt a sense of relief but also felt a sharp pain in her hand as the healer pushed the tar into the wound.

"After you take a few moments, we practice," Sesu said as Piper held her hand tight to her body. They sparred the rest of the day and on occasion taking breaks because of her hand. While taking one of her brakes she could see Hansuke whispering to Sesu and occasionally looking at her. After a few awkward moments Sesu approached her as Hansuke left the room. "Because you one I have a reward," he said and she could hear scuffling coming from the entrance.

"I get to go home?" Piper asks knowing that would be a no.

"A bed," he said and Hansuke with a large smile on his face brought in a single bed with a mattress.

"Its starting to feel like home," Piper said in her normal sarcastic tone, but gave a smile to Hansuke who apparently talked Sesu into it.

"Sleep well tonight tomorrow things will be tough," he said and left the room as Piper was led back to her cell and the bed.

"Thank you Hansuke for the bed and holding my hand," Piper said mostly in a whisper as he left her cell.

"Good night little one," he said and took his post.

Leo was in the center of darkness when he pulled out the flower that lit up the whole place. Mostly all he could see was a rock wall that went completely around in the distance, but then he heard some rocks moving around the whole place until finally there was a grown that echoed loudly. Out of the rock a giant appeared formed out of the very stone that was there. He was the size of a 30 story building as it looked down at Leo.

"I wish to invoke moral right," Leo said as he held out the flower.

"Beautiful," the Guardian said and took the small glowing flower out of Leo's hand with his two fingers pinched together. The Guardian then put it on his shoulder and it bloomed growing larger and larger until it finally wrapped itself around his arm and bloomed more flowers. The Guardian smiled as one side of his body glowed yellow. "With whom?" the Guardian bellowed.

"Piper from the Buddhist realm," Leo replied.

"Oh the little one," he said and put his hand down so Leo could step onto his palm.

"Yes," Leo said and stepped onto the large rock hand.

"You get one night and no more," the Guardian said and lifted Leo up to an opening in the rock wall.

"I understand," he said as he stepped off the hand on onto the hard surface. The Guardian waived his large hand in front of him causing a slight wind to pass over his body.

"Leo?" Piper said and shook her head slightly thinking it was a dream. The Guardian moved his hand again to the side and a wall sealed them in. Piper was too focused on him to even notice the torches begin to light the small room.

"Piper," Leo said and ran to her as she stood still not knowing what was happening. He hugged her and she felt his embrace.

"Leo what is going on?" she asks confused.

"I have one night with you," he replied and moved the strands of hair out of her face. He then got a good look at the scar that came down her face. He took his shaking thumb and ran it down the scar as Piper closed her eyes enjoying the sensation.

"Wait can't you orb me out?" she asks coming back to reality for a moment.

"No I don't have my powers while I'm here," he replied and wanted desperately to heal the scars and all the other wounds on her. Piper looked at his face that seemed distraught and every muscle seemed strained. She ran her hand over his small beard and mustache that was growing out. She longed for this moment, to touch him, to see him and she was not about to let go. Leo put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in gently for a long and passionate kiss. Their lips touched in their bodies tingled from a simple act while their tongues danced. Piper suddenly pulled away and Leo was terrified that something happened to her that would make her do that.

"Leo I smell to high heaven and my hair is a mess and, oh god my breath must be..."

"Piper I don't care baby, you look beautiful and smell wonderful," he said and felt relieved that was the reason she pulled away. She snorted and Leo could not help but smile at that noise he has not heard in over five weeks. He walked back over to her and removed her tank top from the shoulder straps as they both made their way to the dirt ground. He ran his hand over every inch of her skin as she took off his shirt. She had dirt in most places and scars on others but he did not care about the looks, just the fact she was hurt. He ran his hands from her ankles up to her upper thigh while she played with his hair. She could feel small knots in it as his mustache and beard tickled the bearskin. Finally their exposed bodies touched as he supported his weight on top of her with his arms underneath her shoulders. Piper wanted to ask about her sisters but she also did not want this moment to ever end. She knew they were ok and let Leo make her feel human again and loved.


	16. The attempt

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 16

The attempt

Piper was lying on her side next to Leo as they both relished in each other's company. She ran her hand down his chest as he rubbed her arm while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"How are my sisters?" she asks.

"They miss you and they are ok," he replied and Piper stopped rubbing as she was not sure what to think of that reply.

"How can they be ok?" she thought as she missed them terribly and felt the lack of connection she loved about being around them. "Oh," she said and Leo in his usual understanding fashion gave her arm a squeeze.

"Piper they are physically ok but not emotionally, it hurts them when you're not there," he said as though he knew what Piper was thinking. She put her arm around his side and pulled in closer.

"So do you have a plan to get me out?" Piper asks.

"Yes, we are going to try again at your next fight. They are checking for witches and whitelighters now and have turned off any ability for anyone to even shimmer in or out of the stadium. I think they found out about Cole," he said as Piper remembered him seeing her before the last fight. Leo did not want to bring up that Cole broke up with Phoebe as she already has too much on her mind.

"Why didn't you guys try the last time?" she asks.

"The source put a sleeping crystal outside the manner and we overslept," he said and guilt rushed him. Piper sat up but remained on her side as she looked into his eyes.

"What, he's not supposed to attack them," she said.

"Technically he didn't," Leo replied and put his hand under her chin. "Get some rest Piper you need it," he said noticing the dark circles under her eyes.

"No I don't want to sleep while I am with you Leo," she said and looked down at his chest.

"I will hold you like I do at night," he said and moved so he was behind her. He put his arm around her body and put his leg over top of hers. She wanted to sleep, to feel safe for once and the exhaustion was winning. He kissed her neck and she felt his breath on her skin as she let her head rest on his extended arm and drifted into a deep sleep. Leo got a good look at Sesu's mark and he bit his tongue as he tried not to lash out at him.

It seemed like only a second has past when she felt Leo moving and when she opened her eyes, he was getting dressed.

"Leo," she said and he helped her up while looking into her eyes.

"Its time baby, I need to go," he said and Piper put her hand to her chest and she let out jagged breaths. "I am so sorry but I will look for another flower and see you again. Maybe I can bring your sisters," he said and kissed her as her lip quivered on his. She put her hands to his face and let her head rest on his chin.

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too and we will get you out," he said as he kissed the top of her head. Piper let go and put on her clothes as the Guardian open the barrier and extended his hand for Leo to step on. Piper could not help but attempt to do the same but the Guardian held up his other hand to signify for her to stop.

"No – no little one, you must go back," the Guardian said and with a wave of his hand she was gone back in her cell as the guards were already informed where she was. Leo stepped off the giant hand and onto the device that would take him home. On the way up he could not help but let the tears flow as he tried to remember how her body felt against his and kept that feeling close to his heart.

Back in the source's chamber he was watching a group of chanters as they performed some kind of ritual.

"Do you think this will work?" the source asks the seer.

"Breaking the connection will make Piper believe that her sisters are dead or they have moved on," the seer replied.

"We have tried this before," he said.

"Yes but never have they been separated this long and this far apart," the seer pointed out.

"I will try again to get in to see her as Cole and slowly give her false information."

"Her trainer in giving information about her family lord, so we must break the connection in order for her to stop reaching into the box," the seer reminded him.

"Timing is essential."

"How long will you keep Cole alive?" she asks.

"I need him to stay alive in order to take his appearance, so once he is no longer needed I will end him," he replied as the chanters continued.

"They have been at this for days," the seer said.

"Yes the charmed ones connection is what makes them so powerful and it will take time. Which reminds me there are rumors about another sister a half-sister," he said and the seer straightened her posture.

"Are you sure my lord," she said.

"We need to find out and either turn her or kill her," he said.

Prue was making potions and the kitchen was a tattered mess as Phoebe walked in. "You know we will need to clean this before Piper gets home," she said in hopes to lessen the tension between them. Prue said nothing as she was focused on mixing at the moment. "Prue I am sorry for what I said."

"Phoebe the thing is, you're not wrong it is my fault and I am doing the best I can to rectify it," Prue finally spoke but her voice was shaky.

"I found out some information about the realms. The first level is like a limbo, its where people go who have not accepted that they have died or have not forgiven themselves enough to move on. That is where Piper is and the trainers," Phoebe said.

"Piper is not dead Phoebe," Prue said not sure where she was going with this.

"I know Prue but it means that the trainers are not demons but people who have not moved on or their guards. That's why sources from other realms cannot interfere with the fights. Technically they don't own the souls."

"And that is why we can't get into that realm because we are not dead," Prue said as Leo orbed in. He was covered in dirt and sweat.

"Whoa you ok?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah just looking for something, so how is the plan going?" he asks.

"Our only chance to get to her is right when she enters the stadium, because once she leaves it she goes into the first level and we don't have access to it," Phoebe replied.

"How, I can't orb and even if we had Cole he would not be allowed to shimmer as they have cut that off," Leo said and Phoebe looked away as tears threatened her eyes.

"So we go balls out Leo, we do it the old-fashioned way which means we need weapons," Prue said as she finished up the potions.

"Wait magical weapons work outside the arena and in the stadium, remember when Piper used that bow to try to kill Sesu?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah that could work, Leo do you know of any weapons we can get a hold of?" Prue asks and let hope rise in her.

"I can ask, this is good but we are going to need a lot of help," he said.

"What about your charges do you think they would be able to help us?" Prue asks.

"Don't know but I will try," he said and orbed away.

Back in the underworld Piper was put into the ice cold water again as Sesu put the cards on the table. She just woke up and was remembering Leo's warm body as she tried not to shiver.

"You know there are Tibetan monks who can change their body temperature simply by meditation," Sesu said.

"Good for them," Piper said as her teeth clattered.

"The brain is a powerful tool when used correctly," he said and Piper was taken out of the cold water. She walked over to the table where the cards sat and her food and drink was waiting. Piper focused and thought of Leo as she put the cards in place. Her once shaking hand became still as she stack the cards one on top of the other. She finished in record time and even Sesu was slightly impressed. She picked up the cup and tossed it into his face as she walked back over to her cell.

"Apparently you're not thirsty or hungry," he said as he used a towel to wipe himself off. "Good then we begin training."

Piper got up as she has never been more ready to use her fist. Being with Leo brought back a very hard and cold reality that she was being kept from him. Steam was coming off her body as her core was warming mostly because of the rage she was beginning to feel.

"Everyone has different ways to meditate apparently yours is tapping into your fire," he said and they started sparring. Piper was getting much better at this and was able to avoid most of his blows but not all. He would periodically try to step on toes that normally he connected with, but she was getting faster and moving her feet across the dirt smoothly. Even the guards were getting respect for the little powerhouse that continues to win against all odds. Seeing Leo did not just give her new hope but a boost of adrenaline as she actually made contact with his chest for the first time in five weeks. They both stopped as he looked down at her fist that was dead center. His body is conditioned to handle blows much more powerful, but he still felt it. Piper looked at her outstretched arm and then looked right at him as he smiled a little. He began again by pushing her arm away and he continued to spar. For the next two weeks he would switch from hand-to-hand to weapons of all sorts. She was even getting good with a whip even know she had little cuts on her arms were the whip hit her because of lack of control. He was right she tapped into her fire and now she was ready to fight along with her sister and fiancé when the time came.

Prue was standing in the living room as other witches sat on various chairs and couches. They were only able to get five of Leo's charges to help as most of them either had families or did not have enough power or experience. Leo managed to find a few magical weapons that they could use, but there was no guarantee they would work in the Stadium. Two weeks has already past and it was time to enter the underworld once again and hopefully rescue their sister. Prue went over the attack plan for the second time as Phoebe brought in tea and other refreshments.

"I know what I'm asking you to do and there might be a chance you won't survive," Prue said.

"We know the risk Prue and if the charmed ones no longer exist, then we are all at risk including the world," a woman said.

"How long do we have?" another woman asks.

"About an hour," Prue replied.

"Who does she fight?"

"The Wiccan realm again so that means every demon in the underworld that represents our realm will be there," Prue replied.

"There's another problem, she is heavily guarded when she enters the Stadium and when she leaves. I don't know how good her guards are but my guess is that they will not be easy," Phoebe said as she put the drinks down.

"We need to get her before the fight starts," Leo said.

"Those who are about to die, salute you," the woman said with a smile as she took a drink of tea.

"Lets pray that no one does," Phoebe added.

Piper could hear the drums and knew it was time as the sound vibrated the walls of her cell. Today was the day she would hopefully go home and be free of this place. Sesu walked in with his guards wearing his traditional armor as Piper was already dressed in her fighting attire.

"If I win do I get a dam bath?" Piper asks as she stood up.

"Yes you are starting to smell," Sesu replied as she got in the center of the guards and headed out of the room. She walked down the familiar hallway and the main doors opened as the crowd was at its feet. It was a full house as the drums increased their intensity and Piper could feel the hair on her arms stand. The moment she stepped into the Stadium she heard her name.

"Piper!" Prue yelled as an unfamiliar face was running towards her carrying a long staff. A demon stepped in front of her and Prue pointed the staff at him. A flash of red fire shot out and sent him flying in flames as the place was erupting.

"Prue!" Piper yelled but her guard's closed-end and kept her put as she tried to get past them. She could see through the openings of the bodies around her. It was hard to make out who was trying to save her or trying to take advantage of the chaos and kill her. The guards were stabbing demons left and right as they tried to get to her. The Japanese realm was also getting in on the action as they fought the other demons from Piper's realm.

"Phoebe look out!" Leo yelled as a demon was trying to stab her. She used her martial arts skills and was able to deflect it just in time. She then pulled out a weapon she had on her back. It was not sharp but blunt and was made of stone. It looked like a small pillar with a handle on it and the pillar went gradually to a rounded point. At first it seemed more like a baseball bat than a sword. She put her hand on the part right below the handle and gave it a spin. It made a humming noise and even caused the weapon to vibrate a little. A demon showed up with a sword and she blocked it with her device. The vibration caused his sword to brake at the middle and send the piece flying right into the chest of another demon. She used the weapon to send broken pieces of steel at enemies coming at her.

Prue was making her way with Leo behind her as he was using a bow and arrow that would shoot three arrows at a time. The other witches were trying to use the potions that Prue made but they were not very effective as magic was limited to weapons only. Prue looked over to check on her fellow companions and saw one get stabbed in the chest. "No!" she yelled but her momentum was to move forward and save Piper. Sesu was killing anything that got close and for the first time; Piper got a good idea of just how efficient he was at his craft. It was smooth and calculated as each move seemed to be precise response to everything around him. He would block with one appendage and kill with the other.

"Sesu stop!" Piper yelled as she was afraid he was going to kill one of her sisters. He did not listen and continue to fight as his guards did the same. It did not take long for Prue to make her way up as she used her martial arts with the staff to clear the road in front of her. Sesu was now facing Prue and Piper looked at one of the guards waste and saw a sword. She grabbed it but the guard put his hand on hers.

"No," he said through his teeth as Sesu went flying backwards over their heads as Prue used the staff.

"Master!" Hansuke yelled and left his post to attend to Sesu who was injured but still alive.

Phoebe stood next to Prue as the guards continue to encircle Piper.

"They are my family don't hurt them," Piper pleaded as she tried to push her way through," Fuck!" she said as the armor of the men made it impossible to even punch them. The guards did not budge and stood their ground as demons were also forming behind Prue and Phoebe. Leo and the others were keeping them at bay but now the once group of eight was now down to five.

"Let us get her and we will spare you," Prue said as she readied the spar to fire.

"Prue you could hit Piper," Phoebe said worriedly.

"I know Phoebe," Prue said in a hard whisper as she gripped the staff.

The source was on the balcony and was now standing as his chances of getting a charm one was fleeting. "Kill her!" he yelled and the demons that were not in the fight at first were now getting involved.

"Get her back to the training room!" Sesu ordered as Hansuke helped him stand. He was bleeding from his chest even through the armor.

"Its now or never," Prue said and use the staff to remove the guards in front. They went flying backwards but so did Piper who was hit by the guard in front of her.

"Piper!" Prue yelled and made a run for it. They had to get Piper out of the Stadium in order to use the potions to send her home. Phoebe was right next to her as the other guards got their balance. She gave her weapon a spin and tries to cut the swords and half but these were much stronger and the users much better as she felt a slice on her arm from the sword of her opponent. Prue got to Piper who was being somewhat crushed underneath one of the guards as his armor added much more weight to already a very large man. Prue used her staff to get leverage as she placed it under his back and lifted up. Piper finally crawled out and hugged her sister.

"Thank god," she said and Prue knew this was the easy part.

"We need to go now," Prue said and took Piper's hand as she made a run for the Stadium doors. Phoebe was still fighting and sees them run off in the distance. She needed to get out of the Stadium in order to get home. Leo was making his way up to her with the remaining three witches. Prue and Piper were only a few steps away when a loud crashing noise came from the Stadium and everyone looked except for Piper and Prue who kept running. Prue stepped through the Stadium doors but the moment Piper tried she was gone and appeared in the arena.

"What the hell?" Piper asks as she looked up and saw a face made of rock as it pushed down from the ceiling.

"The Guardian," Sesu said as he and his men got to their feet. Prue could no longer feel Piper's hand and when she turned around her heart sank.

"No!" she cried as she went to her knees. It was a fear of hers that the deal she made would not allow Piper to leave and it came true.

"Enough!" the Guardian said and his voice caused the entire place to tremble. The demons put their weapons down as Prue's along with Phoebe's and Leo's also disappeared.

"No one can interfere in the Stadium from any realm. This is a warning and only one is that understood," he said as a demon attempted to kill Phoebe but the Guardian just looked at him and he exploded as Phoebe backed away. "You are not dead and do not belong here," he said and Phoebe along with Leo and Prue and the other three witches were gone.

"NO!" Piper yelled as her hopes fell to oblivion and she went to her knees. After the Guardian was gone everyone took their places and licked their wounds as the commentator came to announce the fight. Hansuke was helping the healer take care of Sesu. The last thing Piper wanted to do was fight as her opponent was more than ready to take advantage of the opportunity.

Hansuke took his position close to the arena as he catches his breath from the fight. He could see that Piper was out of it as her opponent was rushing her.

"Little one look out!" he yelled and Piper looked up to see a fist coming right at her. She instinctively or subconsciously blocked it but she did not see the other one coming and she hit the ground hard. The source was now at arena level as he could feel his prize getting closer. Piper was almost knocked unconscious and the next thing she knew she could feel her breath being squeezed out as she was on her knees and her opponent had her arm wrapped around her neck as she stood above her. The source smiled as he could see her face turning red from the lack of oxygen. Her eyesight was blurry but she could still see the black eyes of the source.

"Yes Piper just give in," he said as his arousal was increasing. She clawed at her opponent arms causing gashes with her fingernails but she did not budge.

"Don't let him win little one, fight!" Hansuke said as he stood next to the source that gave him an evil look.

"They can't save you so just give up," the source said as Piper was losing consciousness. Her arms fell to her side and she got a flash of Leo with his green loving eyes looking back at her. She raised her arms with the last remaining air she had in her lungs and used her thumbs to gouge out her opponent eyes. She felt the release on her throat and took in a deep breath as Hansuke looked at the source gleefully.

"She's is not yours yet," Hansuke said as Piper stood and although the woman was blind Piper was not going to just let her live. She walked over to her and let out all of her frustration, anger and disappointment in the form of punches. The woman was on her back but Piper continued to thrash until her knuckles were covered with blood and bruises and the woman's face was even slightly caved in. She still continued to punch even when the guards pulled her off. The source stormed off as he did not get his prize this time.

"Let me go!" Piper yelled as she wanted to continue her assault.

"Its over Piper," Sesu said while holding his chest.

"No," Piper said as she ran out of steam and just let them take her back to the cell she might be calling home until she dies.

Back in the manner Prue and the others appeared and were shocked, battered and bruised not just physically but emotionally. Prue used her power to send every piece of furniture flying to the wall as everyone else dove for cover.

"Prue stop!" Phoebe yelled as she tried to stop her, but Prue's power was expanding and when she used her arm to send the couch it caused the entire side of the house to explode," Ok – ok honey please calm down," she said as Prue looked at the gaping hole stunned.

"I don't understand," Leo said as he held his arm that was bleeding.

"She can't leave because of the deal," Prue said through her teeth as she continued to stare at the carnage she caused.

"Wait are you saying there is no way to get her out?" Phoebe asks.

"Not unless we find the one you made the deal with," Leo replied.

"We don't know who that is," Prue said as she finally looked at him.

"Then find out dammit!" Leo said as his arm begins to heal itself. He then looked up as the familiar jingle was ringing in his head," What!" he yelled and orbed away.

To be continued…


	17. The severing

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews and check my profile for a youtub video for this chapter. The music is from Dead Can Dance - The Host of Seraphim and would be when the connection is broken.

Chapter 17

The severing

Phoebe was down in the basement using her punching bag as therapy as she punched and kicked until every muscle burned and her lungs could no longer take the overworking she was giving them. It's been over four weeks since the attempted rescue and with Cole nowhere to be found they had to wait for Leo to get the information, but the elders told him that if one more of his charges goes unheard because he is in the underworld then they will clip his wings. She had to look for Cole when Prue was busy as it always started an argument and she did not have the energy to do both. They have ran into a huge roadblock, more like a dead end when it comes to finding the demon or whatever he was that Prue made the deal with. She felt alone even though Prue was right upstairs but they have grown distant and very dysfunctional, they felt off completely. She missed Cole more than she believed she ever could and was aching from Piper not being home. Every two weeks there was a fight and it would be different if they knew where her soul would end up, but because of the deal she made with the source, it terrified them that she would die and they would never see her again, not even in death. She let her body rest on the hard padding of the punching while it swang back and forth. She let her muscles stop from overheating and her breaths become more stable and smooth as the day was beginning and so was the search for a way to get Piper home and Cole.

Prue stood at the top of the stairs as she could hear the grunts from Phoebe as she hit the punching bag. She leaned against the wall next to the door and folded her arms. She knew that Phoebe was looking for Cole when she was not around and at first it pissed her off, but she did understand as right now she would love to have Andy next to her to help her through this. She hated how much they were drifting apart and the connection they once felt was fading with each day. She kept her breakdowns hidden for the most part from her and Leo, but that is when the loneliness was at its peak. She could not believe how close she was to having Piper home as she looked down at her hand that just four weeks ago held her sisters. She ran her other hand over it, like it was hers as a tear tried to escape her control. She snapped out if it when Phoebe came up the stairs.

"Hay," Phoebe said softly as she went to the refrigerator to get something to drink.

"So who won the bag or you?" Prue asks in hopes to get a smile out of her.

"It was a draw," Phoebe replied and took the bottle of water over to the table and sat down.

"Phoebe we need to talk," Prue said and sat down a crossed from her. Phoebe played with the bottle and did not look up as she thought the argument was about to start," I know we have been at each other's throats for a while and I do understand why you are looking for Cole and I don't blame you. I guess not having anyone besides you guys have showed just how important Leo and Cole are," she finished as she played with a napkin on the table.

"Prue you have friends that love you," Phoebe said as for the first time she was seeing just how vulnerable her older sister can be at times.

"Well I can't exactly tell them what is going on now can I, and the truth is they would probably run from me considering I would be a killjoy," Prue replied with a little smile.

"I think we all are right now," Phoebe said.

"Leo looks like hell," Prue said.

"Yeah we all do," Phoebe said.

"Ok if we can't break the deal because we can't find a person we made it with, then we need to vanquish the source to free Piper from his deal," Prue said as the realization that they may not see her again; at least not in life was becoming more of a reality each day.

"Prue that will take the power of three," Phoebe reminded her.

"I know but we will hope the power of two will do," Prue said as they heard a loud noise in the living room. "Great what now?" Prue asks as she and Phoebe cautiously went to the other room.

"Leo what happened?" Phoebe asks as he was sitting next to a table that was turned over and his body slumped.

"They clipped my wings," he replied in a whisper and it was filled with shame.

"What?" Prue asks as she went over to him.

"I was trying to get another flower to see Piper and I missed a charges call, she got hurt and I was not there to heal her," Leo replied as he just let the tears fall. Phoebe sat next to him and wrapped her arm around him.

"Oh Leo I am so sorry," Phoebe said as Prue looked up to the ceiling.

"Are you kidding me, we need him dammit!" Prue yelled as Leo looked up at her with guilty eyes.

"Did she die?" Phoebe asks and then was not sure she wanted the answer.

"No but she had to go the hospital," he replied.

"What do they want from us, how are we going to take on the source if we don't have a whitelighter?" Prue asks while starting to pace the room.

"Prue you need the power of three," Leo said not sure what she was going to do.

"Yeah I can count Leo but it will free Piper from his deal," Prue said and Leo just lowered his head.

"What do we do now?" Phoebe asks.

"We kill the source," Prue replied and went back to the kitchen as Phoebe stayed with Leo as his emotions were torn asunder.

Piper was sitting in her cell on the small bed they gave her. She finally got a bath and Hansuke brought her a brush and some other womanly things in a small basket. She was brushing her hair in a daze like she was in front of her vanity at home but was always reminded where she truly was, by the sound of the guards going in and out of the room. She won her last two fights but was not sure why she was even doing this anymore as the attempt to free her was unfruitful. Leo has not been back since the first time and she wondered if he ever would. She was going numb to most everything as the only thing that kept her from just giving in was the fact that they might find way, or lose her soul in the arena to the source. She was so lost in her own world that she did not notice that most of the guards were gone except for one. He walked over to her and looked around to check if anyone else was in the room.

"Piper," he whispered.

"What?" Piper asks but never looked at him.

"Its me Cole," he said and now she looked right at him as she stood up from her bed. Cole must have shape shifted into one of the guards from what she could tell, but had Cole's voice.

"Cole please tell me you are here to get me out," Piper whispered back and his demeanor looked somber.

"I can't no one can that is what I am here to tell you. They can't find a way to free you from the deal or this place, I am sorry," Cole said.

"What the hell are you saying Cole?" Piper asks while her body tensed and begin to shake.

"Don't worry about them, apparently you have a half-sister something about your mom and her whitelighter having an affair and giving up the baby to keep it from the elders. So once they find her, they will have the power of three again," he replied.

"What- what are you talking about?" she asks while she squeezed the bars of her cell.

"I don't know how to say this Piper, but they have moved on," he replied and she let go of the bars as she stumbled backwards and let her body fall onto the bed. She put her hand to her chest as she tried to suck in oxygen from the room.

"No they wouldn't do that," she said while shaking her head.

"Leo had his wings clipped because he did not get to a charge in time," Cole continued and Piper just kept shaking her head.

"No you're lying," she said as she rocked back and forth.

"You need to find something to keep you going, something to fight for," he said.

"They were the reason Cole, he was the reason," Piper said as Leo would not be able to see her again.

"Oh um the elders wiped Leo's memory of you and even being a whitelighter so he could start over," Cole said and showed sympathy on his face. "I am sorry but this is the last time I can see you," he said and started to walk away.

"Cole wait please tell Leo about me he will remember," Piper pleaded as she stood up and grabbed a hold of the bars once again.

"We don't know where he is, the elders made sure of that so we don't interfere," Cole said and continued to walk away.

"Cole!" Piper yelled and the moment he was gone she went to her knees as she shook the bars as hard as she could even though they would not budge," You bastards!" she screamed while looking up to the ceiling.

Cole was clear of the room and flamed away as the guard he was impersonating was coming around the corner. In the source's chamber Cole flamed in and changed to the source as he walked over to the seer where the chanters were getting more intense.

"How did it go?" the seer asks as the source looked like he was going to get sick.

"I hate feelings so get read of them," he said and the seer took of the necklace he was wearing and it glowed red the moment it was free from his neck.

"You needed to show compassion or she would not have believed you," the seer said as she put it on a table.

"It makes people week," he said and sat down.

"We are close my lord once Piper feels the connection break she will give up."

"Then her sisters will also feel it and believe she is dead. Make sure that all demons are told that Piper the charmed one is dead just in case they come down to check," he said and the seer nodded as the chanters stopped and let go of each other's hands.

"It is done," one of them said and was ready to collapse from the strain.

"Good now how is the search going for the half-sister?" the source asks the seer.

"She is proving difficult to find, but we will," she replied.

Piper was pacing trying to take in everything and felt a sharp pain in her heart like someone pierced it with a knife. The connection, although muffled because of where she is was completely severed. She has never felt that before as her stomach was about to overturn. "Oh god," she said as what Cole said about them moving on hit hard. They let go and that is what she was feeling, them letting go. She could no long even feel Leo as he too has moved on whether he wanted too or not. Sesu came in with the box as it was time again for her to know about her family's condition. He stopped when he saw her looking pale and about to vomit.

"Piper are you aright?" he asks as Hansuke came in but she did not reply as he opened the cell door. "Its time," he said and put the box down on the table. Hansuke helped her out but it was like moving a zombie as he put her near the table. She looked at the horror box and the desire to know if they were ok or not was gone as she felt they turned their backs on her. Her face wrinkled and straightened as her mind was in conflict with her heart. She turned and went back to her cell and even closed the door behind her as she sat on the bed facing the dirt. Hansuke looked at Sesu not sure what to think as Sesu nodded slightly in knowing she has moved on from them.

"I want to be alone," Piper said with quivering lips.

"Come give her some time," Sesu said and his guards along with him left.

Piper began to rock as she had nowhere to run so she let her body go down to the hard dirt. The pain the internal emotional pain far surpassed any physical as she put the palm of her hands on the floor and salt water mixed with dirt to create mud underneath her. She cried loudly it was like screams as she pounded the dirt with her hands, 'It hurts," she garbled out as she hit it harder and harder causing the mud to mix and even splash as her tears kept coming," No – no – no –ahhhhhhhhhhh," she cried out and rolled to her back while putting her hands to her face that now covered it with dark mud as she could not stop the pain, the unbearable pain. Sesu who stood outside the door looked down at his hand where small circular scars are still present but faded over time.

"We all have our boxes Sesu," his master said while standing next to him and Sesu could feel a tear fall onto his hand.

Prue was looking through the book when she felt a sharp pain in her heart, she felt this before when her mom died," Piper," she whimpered as she went to the ground. "No please god no."

Phoebe was in the kitchen when she too went down to the floor," NO, Piper Prue!" she yelled as she tried to get to her feet and saw Leo holding onto the banister and pale face. The world stopped and everything was slow at least to them as she ran past him while he held his chest. "Prue!" she yelled and hoped it was just a heart attack she was having, but when she entered the attic, she knew. Her body stopped the momentum because it could no longer move forward as she saw her sister in a ball and crying harder than she has ever seen. "Prue," she whimpered and had to crawl over to her in order to keep from collapsing.

"Its my fault I killed her, I killed her," Prue said over and over again while Phoebe held her.

"No its not, Prue please," Phoebe said while stroking her hair.

In the underworld the source could even feel the severed connection as he closed his eyes and outstretched his hands. "Soon we will rule," he bellowed.

In the heavens the elders looked at each other with fear as they too felt the breaking of the charmed ones.

"My god what do we do?" one asks.

"We find the other," Odin replied and the others nodded but all had watery eyes as Piper may be dead and her soul lost.

To be continued…


	18. Something to fight for

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews and check out the song in my Profile.

Chapter 18

Something to fight for

Sweet little sister

Sleep and dream

And I will sing

My sweet little song

For You

To be here with me

When times go wrong

When there's no hope to see

Prue held Phoebe in her arms on Piper's bed as the night already made a dark day much darker. Phoebe cried herself asleep while resting her head on her lap and could feel her body jerk on occasion as nightmares would fill her dreams. Prue's eyes stung from the saltiness of her tears and the lack of sleep that has plagued her for many nights. Leo left as his grief was too much and he needed some space to be alone with his thoughts and mourn her in his own way. Prue was devastated but Phoebe needed her at this moment even though she wanted to go to the underworld and find the truth which she already knew. The connection the one shared was broken and even the book reflected that loss by the symbol that was broke on its cover. "_How could things have gone so wrong_?" she thought while rubbing Phoebe's back while finally drifting to a restless sleep.

My sister

May your dreams

All come true

My sister

May nothing

Wrong happen to you

My sister

There now

I'm here for you

My sister

Dream on

Down in the underworld Piper was still on her back as she stared blankly up at the ceiling. There was a clean line that ran down the side of her face where the tears that flowed in a continuous stream, cut through the dirt.

"Piper I need to show you something," Sesu said but she did not respond. "Piper."

"Go away," she whispered mostly because it was too hard to speak it hurt to breathe.

"Fine when you are ready," he said and left the room as Piper turned over to her side." Get her out," Sesu said to Hansuke.

"But master you said when she is…"

"That time is now," Sesu cut him off and left but stayed outside the room. Hansuke hesitated for a moment as he knew she was in despair as he looked down at his hand that had small faded scars on it. He took a deep breath and walked over to the cell.

"Come little one," Hansuke said and helped her stand, but she did not move much as he had to almost carry her as they met Sesu outside.

"Just leave me alone to die," she said but Sesu started walking forward while Hansuke moved her along. Piper did not know how long they walked as she did not care about anything at the moment. They finally arrived at the chamber were old ancient doors guarded the realms. Hansuke took her over to the beam of sunlight that came through an opening on top of a ramp. She felt the heat from the sun and she could not help but look down at her arm that was highlighted by the beam.

"It's called the cleansing," Sesu said as she looked up and had to cover her eyes from the intense beam of light coming in.

"What?" Piper asks as she moved away from the light to see the ramp.

"If you can survive the climb then you will be free from the deal and the one you made with your source," he replied but she seemed uninterested or was too far gone to understand.

"Don't you get it, they don't need me, and they don't want me!" she yelled as she collapsed to the floor and sat down.

"Not everyone, your fiancé, you were mumbling in your sleep something about his memories being wiped, which I don't know how you know that but irrelevant. You could find him again and remind him of whom you are," Sesu said and knelt down beside her. "I know your pain we all do, but this is a way out for you something we never had," he continued.

"I can't Sesu if it was the desire for my source or yours to break me, then mission accomplished," Piper said and he motioned Hansuke to take her back to her cell as he looked up at the ramp. There was a much larger hole than before as the drums and trumpets are doing their work breaking down the cave in that occurred eons ago. 1500 years he has been denied his freedom from darkness and now when he can see the light the one person who can break free is unwilling. In just two days she fights again and in her state she will not be capable of winning and therefore the drums would not continue to play. He had only one option and hope that the fire that once lit and now extinguished would find its fuse again. He walked back to the room but stopped to talk to a guard before entering. He kept it quiet until as Hansuke but her back into her cell. He closed the door as Sesu walked back in with the other guard.

"Hansuke could you take post outside tonight?" Sesu asks.

"Yes Master," Hansuke replied and left the room as the other guard stood by Piper's cell. Sesu gave a nod and the other man nodded in understanding as Sesu left the room. "_If she dies in her cell then the source can't get her soul but if she dies in the arena then it all will be lost_," he said to himself as Piper was staring at the floor as she held her mother's ring and the hours passed unrecognized and uncalculated as she was exhausted and was fixated on the small shiny object in her hand. The room was clear except for the one guard by her cell door who opened it softly and stepped in. He took in a deep quiet breath as he approached her. Piper could see his shadow casting on the dirt that was caused by the flickering torches and she looked up into focused eyes.

"Go away," she said and looked back down.

"You have won too much and the source is inpatient, so you die here," he said and punched her hard a crossed the face. She fell to the dirt as he straddled her and hit her again but she did not move as she could feel consciousness slipping and prayed for the darkness. She closed her eyes and felt him hit her in the side but again the physical pain was almost a relief from the emotional. '_You could find him and make him remember who you are_,' words flashed into her mind '_the cleansing will free you from the deal with the source as well_' more words and something in her lit like a rocket. She opened her eyes and caught the guards punch in the palm of her hand. She was bleeding from her nose and lip, her side ached but she has learned to fight through the pain. She took the ring in her other hand and used it to cut a gash into the guard's face as she punched. It was enough to knock him off and now she was standing as he got to his feet. He pulled out his sword and for the first time Piper did not yell for her sisters or Leo but for the man who has kept her prisoner, "Sesu!" she yelled and Hansuke along with his master ran into the room as Piper could no longer fight the need to sleep as she lost consciousness while hearing rushed footsteps coming towards her.

"What are you doing?" Hansuke asks while his sword was drawn.

"Exactly what I was told to," the other guard replied and Hansuke looked at Sesu confused.

"Its alright Hansuke we still have a chance," Sesu said and the healer was next to enter the room with the other guards.

"You know I am becoming rich off of you," the healer said as he entered Piper's cell.

"Not for long my good man," Sesu said and left the healer to do his work.

The next day Sesu walked into the training room and expected to see Piper sitting in bed waiting for him. But instead the cell door was open and she was practicing on the wooden dummy while the guards gave a small smile.

"Your late," Piper said as she stopped for a moment to address him. He walked over to the cell door and could see a small engagement ring in the lock that she used to pick it with.

"My apologies," he said and took out the ring as Piper went back to practicing. He stopped her and put it into her hand. "You will need this when you leave," he said and Piper squeezed the ring tight in her hand. She was now fighting to find Leo and undo what the elders have done, as for her sisters they have made it clear that they don't need her any longer and the power of three was safe with a unknown sister. Sesu sat down at his chair and drank his morning tea and could not help but feel happy for the first time in a long time.

"Here you should drink little giant," Hansuke said as he put some water next to her. Piper stopped for a moment and took a drink from the cup.

"What happened to little one?" Piper asks.

"She grew up and became strong," he replied and smiled as he went back to his post. Piper gave a sideways smile as she went back to practicing.

Leo was out all night as he really did not know where to go as he could not orb. He was not ready to sleep in the bed they shared or even smell her perfume on the sheets. He sat by a tree that he would go to on occasion to relax and meditate. His mind was quiet as the voices that nagged him day and night were silenced, so now he just had his thoughts occupying every nook and cranny. The life he long for was gone by one stupid mistake that he may never forgive her for. He still had problems looking Prue in the face and biting his tongue was becoming harder and harder each day. He was going to have children with her, grow old with her, be grandparents with her but that was gone as she has passed. He did not know if she died in the fight or just got killed by a random demon while going to it. He never felt so helpless, so out of control as he knew the answer was only a call away. Patty would know if she was up there or not but talking to Prue or Phoebe at this moment was out of the question as his tongue would not be able to remain still and civil. He sat down on the cold ground and let the morning dew soaked his pants as he let loose a wave of tears and let his heart break as the night was becoming morning.

Prue opened her eyes to the small light that seeped through the curtains and tried to not wake Phoebe as she got out of bed. Her normal routine of making coffee for everyone was now the equivalent of going for a root canal. Every step was slow as her feet did not want to move her at all. She walked into the bathroom to wash her face that was red and scratchy from the crying. She accidentally knocked a shaving razor into the sink and for some reason became fixated on it. The sharp metal against the white porcelain made an odd image of release.

"Prue," Phoebe said from the doorway as she rubbed her eyes. Prue snapped out of her momentary thought and finished up cleaning her face.

"You ok honey?" Prue asks instinctively.

"No but I think we should call grams, you know to see if..."

"I know but we may not like the answer," Prue finished as she walked out and went downstairs.

"What if she isn't, I mean maybe there's a way to free her soul from him?" Phoebe asks not moving from her spot as Prue stopped.

"Maybe," Prue replied and began to move forward again.

Cole was in a uncomfortable sleep when he heard footsteps a few feet from him.

"Balthazar?" a demon asks as he looked over Cole.

"Ted you old dog, how have you been?" Cole asks.

"Better than you apparently," Ted replied.

"You know I could use a little help."

"Yes but I don't do anything for nothing," he said and started to walk away.

"Money I have a lot of money," Cole said as his chance of escape was only moments away.

"How much?" Ted asks.

"More than you can count."

"Fine tell me where it is and I will let you go," Ted said and Cole snorted a bit.

"How about you let me go and I take you to it," Cole said and Ted bit his lower lip as he contemplated the offer.

"Ok it better be a lot because my guess the source put you here," Ted said as he undid the chains.

"Yeah but you never liked him," Cole said while rubbing his wrist that were raw.

"Well," Ted said and Cole shimmered with him to an old cemetery." This is your bank?"

"Pretty much," Cole replied and with a wave of his hand, one of the tops of one of the crypts opened. Inside it was full of gold," just as I promised."

"My –my you have been busy," Ted said as he ran his hand over the gold coins.

"Ted I would appreciate if you never told anyone about this," Cole said.

"Your secret is safe with me," Ted said and shimmered away with all the gold. Cole let out a sigh of relief as he was now free of the source but had no idea how long he's been gone. He shimmered away to go find the love of his life.

To be continued…


	19. Peace and war

A/N:

Sorry for the late update but thank you for the reviews.

Chapter 19

Peace and war

Piper and Sesu were doing their evening meditation as they stood in front of a large painting that took up the entire wall in another room that she has not seen before. The scene was of high mountains with trees growing on the sides of them while small birds captured in-flight by paint and brush. Their bodies moved in unison as their arms outstretched slowly and their bodies turned as though they were fighting an enemy gently. Piper's focus was on getting through the cleansing and finding Leo and she would stop at nothing to achieve that goal. Her body hardened, her muscle built and strengthened, her opponents now do not underestimate the little giant. Sesu painted the large beautiful painting that reminded him of home and the detail was so fined tuned that even the feathers on the birds were life like. A water fall cascaded down the side of one mountain and Piper at times could feel the spray if she meditated hard enough. In two days she fights again and hopefully more of the wall that keeps her contained will give way so she could find Leo. As for her sisters she hoped that she would be able to see them again but after what Prue did, she was not so ready to forgive or forget.

Phoebe returned home after finally going back to school but of course it was impossible to concentrate on anything other than Piper and Cole. With Leo not being able to go down to the underworld, finding out the truth was going to be up to them. Prue has been working on the potions that would take them down and bring them back up, but it took time to make as it needed to sit for a few days until they could use it. Although she could no longer feel connected to Piper, she still did not want to believe she was gone and potentially lost forever. She put her purse down on the table and was heading up to the attic when Cole shimmered in front of her. He smiled and went to hug her but she backed away and his smile faded as he remembered what the source said.

"Cole," she said in an almost asking question.

"Phoebe the source took me and then took on my appearance to hurt you," Cole said and moved closer to her but she was still hesitant. "Phoebe please," he pleaded. Phoebe stood in her spot but her want to hold him was too great and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I knew it, I knew you still loved me," she said while resting her head on his chest.

"Did he do anything to you?" Cole asks nervously.

"Just broke my heart," she replied knowingly what he was referring to.

Upstairs Prue was standing by the book as a white mist filled the room and her passed grandmother was now standing in front of her. Penny's face that was usually soft and friendly when she was summoned was filled with despair.

"Grams you know why I called," Prue said as she nervously squeezed her fingers with her other hand.

"Yes my darling, she is not with us," Grams replied and Prue closed her eyes tight to keep in the water that threatened to escape.

"Ok that could mean that she is..."

"No Prue the connection is broken the only way I know that is if she is gone," Grams said and Prue's body became like Jell-O as it went to the ground. Penny walked over to her and placed her hands on Prue's shoulders while sitting next to her.

"I am so sorry Grams," Prue somberly said.

"Listen, you need to be strong for Phoebe and don't give up hope," Penny said.

"How?"

"That is something you're going to have to figure out. The deal Piper made with him is done so that means he can come after you again," Penny replied and her expression hardened caused by the seriousness of the situation.

"Wait if he has her then he can't," Prue said.

"He is the source Prue and he will not honor the agreement, he will find a way," Penny said and stood up after kissing Prue on the head. "I love you and be careful," she said and was gone just as Phoebe and Cole walked in. Phoebe looked around the room and immediately could see the candles lit.

"Did you summon Grams?" Phoebe asks while squeezing Cole's hand.

"Yes," Prue replied and then sent Cole flying a cross the room.

"Prue what are you doing?" Phoebe asks as she helped him up.

"Um in case you have forgotten he is a demon Phoebe," Prue said as she got in front of her baby sister to keep Cole from getting close.

"The Source took him and kept him captive while he took on his appearance so stop it," Phoebe said as she pushed Prue to the side to get to him. Prue reluctantly backed off but her demeanor was very disapproving of the situation.

"Prue I know you don't like me but I would never hurt her or you," Cole said.

"Grams said she is not with them," Prue said as she refused to make eye contact or even acknowledge Cole.

"That might be a good thing Prue," Phoebe said trying to keep herself under control.

"No it means he has her soul and I don't know if there is anything we can do, I have been up all night but found nothing," Prue said and slam the book closed.

"Maybe we're looking at the wrong book," Phoebe said and even Cole was surprised of that comment.

"What are you saying Phoebe?" Cole asks.

"You told me about a book that the source used," Phoebe replied.

"The grimoire?"

"Yes," Phoebe replied.

"One problem just like your book protects itself against evil, this book protects itself against good," Cole said.

"Ok so we find a way," Phoebe said.

"Cole I need you to go down and see if Piper is dead," Prue said as she finally spoke words to him.

"Why she doesn't fight for a couple of days," he asks as Phoebe took him over to the book and he could see the symbols broken. "Oh god," he said as he knew what that met.

"We felt it Cole, we felt her death," Phoebe whimpered as she ran her hand over the symbol.

"I am so sorry Phoebe," Cole said and held her.

"Can you or not?" Prue asks as her impatience was showing worse than ever.

"Of course," he replied and kissed Phoebe on the head as Prue read off the spell that changed his appearance, and then he shimmered away.

"Prue did Grams say anything else you know like there is a small miracle in a box somewhere?" Phoebe asks.

"No," Prue replied and left the room. Phoebe took in a deep breath as she looked up to the ceiling.

"You know we could use a little help down here."

Prue walked into her bathroom and was trying to keep herself from having an anxiety attack. She had her hands on the sides of the sink as she took in slow breaths while her heart raised and sweat beaded on her forehead. She wanted to feel normal again, she wanted to feel Piper's hand again, and she wanted to feel anything but the emotional pain she was feeling right now. "How can I be strong for her, if I can't be strong for myself?" she thought as she turned on the cool water and splashed it on her face. "In exchange, that is what I will try, I will exchange myself for her," she continued thinking and for once felt in control of the situation as she dried off her face," Can't tell Phoebe," she thought and turned off the water as she looked at herself in the mirror and wonder if it would be it last time she would see herself alive.

Up in the clouds Penny was talking to Patty.

"When do we tell them about Paige?" Penny asks.

"Not yet, we are still looking for her. She has not used her powers for far too long and they can't get a good ping on her," Patty replied.

"You felt it didn't you?" Penny asks and Patty closed her eyes.

"Yes I felt Piper's connection break," Patty replied and lowered her head as tears escaped.

"I know that feeling, I did when you passed," Penny said and held her.

Leo was sitting at the bar at P3 as the crowd was much smaller than he was used to. Without Piper being there the place was suffering even though her sisters were trying to keep it going. It did not have the same feel to it, like the energy was zapped out and all that was left was an empty shell. He spun his class around from the rim as it was empty of its contents. He was not much of a drinker but for some reason he needed to feel numb as he ordered another. Her employees kept asking where she was and all he could get out without breaking down was a personal emergency. He did not want to tell them she was dead mostly because he did not want to believe it himself.

Back in the underworld Piper was heading back to her room when she stopped and could see dark curtains all the way around it. She looked at Sesu who walked over to the door that was open and waited for.

"You always complain about privacy, so no you have it and some other things," Sesu said as she stepped into the once small cell that was twice the size now. She stepped in and could see a sink with a shower next to it. There was an old-fashioned stove something out of the 50s from what she could tell but it was immaculate. She ran her hand over the burners and enjoyed the iron touch. "You like to cook from what I read something about being a chef," he said as she turned to face him.

"So you want me to cook for you now?" she asks while tilting her head slightly.

"No but my guess is you can make something better than we have been giving you," he replied as he walked over to the small refrigerator that had food in it. Piper gave a small half smile as she looked back at the stove.

"I take it you were on a budget," she said.

"Hay its better than nothing," he said and gave a small smile back as Hansuke brought in some bread and placed it on the small table that was next to the stove. He smiled as he left the cell.

"You need a shower for even I am getting offended by your aroma," Sesu said and Piper wrinkled face slightly as she got a good smell of herself. Sesu began to leave the cell and Piper gently grabbed his arm.

"Thank you," she said and he looked down at her hand as though it was unfamiliar. He looked up and gave an awkward grin as he left and shut the cell door. He looked at his guards who were trying not to laugh at the lack of composure their master was displaying. He straightened his body and put on his normal face as he left the room.

Later that evening Prue decided to make her deal with the source as Phoebe was asleep with Cole. He came back with awful news, that Piper had died and the source has her soul. Although the already knew that, it hit them harder then they expected. She was ready to use the potions to send her to the underworld and made sure to have some to return just in case. She also left a note for Phoebe and Piper if this worked. She put it on the book and tossed the bottle on the ground and she was gone in a puff of black smoke. Prue was now in the underworld and finding a demon was easier than she thought as one was walking towards her.

"Who the hell are you?" he asks.

"Prue the eldest charmed one and I want to talk to the source," she replied as she held the bottle tight in her hand to make sure no one could see it. The demon gave a wicked grin as he took her by the arm and shimmered away.

Sesu needed to meditate more as he tried to do his routine in front of the painting, but for some reason he kept stumbling and seemed out of sync.

"Issues Sesu," his master said as he came in.

"Master," Sesu said and stopped his meditation.

"You seem to be out of sorts," his master said as he walked up to him.

"No just my mind is occupied," Sesu said and his Masters snorted a bit," what?"

"Its not your mind Sesu, its your heart," his master said while putting his hand on the center of Sesu's chest.

"I don't know what you mean," Sesu said and started to do his routine again as his master joined him.

"Yes you do."

"It doesn't matter, once she gets through the cleansing we can be free," Sesu said while moving slowly and methodically.

"Can you just let her go?" his master asks.

"Of course," he replied and found he was not moving in unison with his master.

"She is different isn't she, not just as a fighter but as a woman," his master said while slowing down so he could catch up.

"If you say so," Sesu said in attempts of lessening how he was feeling.

"But I do, and you need to stay focused on the task at hand," his master said and stopped so he could get in front of him. "If anyone finds out what we are trying to do, then it will be a blood bath. Not all trainers are ready to leave and not all are like us Sesu. There was a reason this was hidden for so long. The sources of each realm have made quite a bit of money and powers off the fighters, and in Piper's case souls. Either be honest with yourself or deny yourself of it, but do not lose focus," his master said and left. Sesu stood there contemplating what he just said as he stood in front of the painting. "Could I be, falling in love again, its been so long sense I felt it," he whispered as he ran his hand over the Japanese-style gazebo where a woman and a man were standing. That is where he met his wife 1500 years ago and the tinkling sensation was just as potent this time as it was then.

Prue was standing in a chamber as many demons stood around her. If her Grams was right then they could kill her at any moment and even though it would be a release it would not help Piper or Phoebe.

"The eldest charmed one, what do I owe this pleasure for?" the source asked as he entered the room.

"I want to exchange my life for Piper's soul," Prue said as she could not see much of him because he was wearing a hood that covered his face. He sat down at his throne while the seer stood next to him.

"Why would I do that?" he asks.

"Because you have her soul and I want it to go where it belongs," Prue replied.

"No," he said and Prue was confused.

"What do you mean no, I am the eldest why wouldn't you want me?"

"Because it is irrelevant you are no longer charmed and she is more fun to play with," he replied as the seer held up a crystal filled with white light. Prue could only assume that it was Piper's soul forever captured. She could not help the tears as she looked at it and try to use her powers to retrieve it, but it did not budge," Oh sorry a deal is a deal Prue and you should know that better than anyone."

"Please," she said and could not believe those words came out of her mouth as she thought she would never beg the source for anything.

"No now if you don't mind I am planning your demise as well as your other sister," he said and with a wave of his hand Prue was back in the attic as her body shook and she squeeze the bottle so hard in her hand that it broke. She did not notice Phoebe and Cole standing by the book holding the letter.

"Prue what the hell is wrong with you, how could you just do this without talking to me first," Phoebe said with a mixture of anger and happiness that she was back. Phoebe wrapped her arms around Prue who did not move as blood dripped on the floor mixed with the dark blue of the contents of the bottle.

To be continued…


	20. Sparks of all sorts

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 20

Sparks of all sorts

Piper had to cover her ears from the shattering sound that came from the sword of Conaire Mór, or singing sword as her opponent held it up. She kept her eyes on him but if she removed her hands from her ears, she would lose consciousness. The sand on the ground was vibrating as he came close to her. She used her foot to toss sand in his face as the horn blew. The distraction caused him to lower the sword just as another rose from the sand. She took advantage of the opportunity as by his weapon being lowered made the high-pitched ringing to stop so she could grab the other magical weapon that came up. She grabbed it and began to examine, looking for clues of what kind of sword it could be. He rushed her and she held the sword up to block his. The moment steel met steel red sparks came to life and Piper left the sword also come to life in her hands.

Phoebe was lying on the ground as blood was coming out of her shoulder. Prue was using her telekinesis on the demon that just stabbed her baby sister and sent him into a metal spike that was protruding from the wall. Cole was using his fireballs on anyone that came close to Phoebe. They were going for the grimoire and were finding it much more difficult as none of them could touch it, not even Cole because of his human half that was good. Prue tried to use her power to get the book but it did not budge from its resting spot on the pedestal in the middle of the room. Phoebe finally got to her feet but was holding her injured shoulder as Prue was getting surrounded by three demons.

"Prue look out!" Phoebe yelled and Cole shifted his attention to Prue. He took out one with his fireball but the other managed to get Prue in a head lock and started squeezing.

"Stay back or I will kill her," the demon said and Prue struggled to get free. Cole forms a fireball and Phoebe put her hand on his arm to stop him from trying anything as he could not get a clear shot.

"Wait Cole," she whispered as Prue's eyes shut but not because of losing consciousness but she astral projected behind the demon and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hay how is it going?" she said and he turned around only to be greeted with a fist to the face. The last demon started to run as he was outnumbered, but Phoebe picked up a left over dagger and tossed it with her good arm right at his back. It connected and he exploded as Prue walked back over to the grimoire. She put her hand on it and went flying backwards hitting the ground hard.

"Prue you can't touch it," Cole said as he could hear more demons coming," We need to go now," he said and Phoebe helped Prue up.

"Shit," Prue said as she gave one last look at the one thing that could get Piper's soul back before Cole shimmered them away.

Piper could feel herself being pushed back by some kind of invisible force as her opponent was being lifted off his feet. "Fragarach," she said as she remembered her lessons about magical weapons with Sesu. The sword of air is what it is usually called in the Celtic Realm. She dug her feet in and pushed the sword forward in front of her and her opponent went backwards and hit the force field to contain the arena hard. She held him in place as she stepped forward but it was like trying to walk in 50 mile an hour wind. He could not move and his sword was out to his side as the wind he was feeling was double that amount and kept him in place. Slowly Piper moved closer and the moment she was close enough she lowered the sword so he would be on the ground. He landed on his feet but just as he was standing she was already in the motion of slicing off his head. With one smooth action the sharp and strong blade severed his head from his body. She was used to the body parts being taken off and her stomach did not overturn at the site as blood squirted periodically out of the clean-cut veins. She dropped the sword and made her way to the opening in the shield as her guards waited for her.

"You're getting better little giant," one of the guards said and she said nothing as she walked past him.

Phoebe, Cole and Prue shimmered into the attic and Prue punch the wall.

"Dammit!" she said while Cole held up Phoebe.

"Prue," he said but she went to the book and started turning the pages roughly. "Prue," he said again in hopes to get her attention.

"What!" she replied angrily?

"We need to get Phoebe to the hospital," Cole said and Prue's demeanor changed rapidly.

"Oh god Phoebe, right – right ok Cole take us there," Prue said and rushed over to them. He did what she asks and Prue found a nurse the moment they arrived. They brought out a bed and put Phoebe on it as Prue stood next to it while they took her to the ER.

"Drugs lots and lots of drugs," Phoebe said as the pain was getting much worse now that her adrenaline was wearing off.

The nurse asked if she was on any other drugs as well as if she had any other conditions as they took her to the room. Prue did the answering as Phoebe was having issues at the moment comprehending anything.

"Ok mam I need you to wait outside and you too sir," the nurse said.

"No I am not leaving her," Prue said while holding Phoebe's hand.

"Mam."

"No," Cole added.

The nurse looked at the wound to see if surgery was required but it looked like stitches would do as the doctor came in.

"What happened?" he asks as he moved the towel that Cole put there to keep the bleeding in control.

"We were mugged," Prue replied as a demon fight would probably not go well.

"They can stay," the doctor said as a nurse gave Phoebe a IV.

Prue held her hand as Cole stood on the same side next to her. The doctor began the process of cleaning and stitching Phoebe's wound as her eyes would close and open slowly while the pain killer worked its magic.

"Its going to be ok Phoebe," Prue whispered into her ear.

Piper let the cool water run down her body as she took a shower for the first time sense she has been there. It cascaded down her back as she had her hands on the hard rock wall. The remaining blood and dirt went down the drain as she tried to get her adrenaline from the fight to leave her body. Sesu opened the door to her cell as he did not know that she was taking a shower. He stood motionless as she shined from the water and his eyes followed the microscopic streams that flowed over her body. The scars from fights that would never heal would interrupt the flow as he could not look away. Piper could feel a slight breeze on her back and turned around to see Sesu now looking at her chest with his mouth agape and then finally looked into her eyes.

"Sesu," Piper said through her teeth as she grabbed a towel.

"Sorry," he said and immediately closes the cell door. He could hear her mumbling behind him and he did not need to know what she was saying to get the point." I said I was sorry," he said as the door opened and she was dressed in clean clothing. It was a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt as she was ready to go to bed.

"What happened to privacy?" she asks him with her hands on her hips.

"Well there's not exactly a doorknob is there," he replied and walked over to the table.

"It's called your voice, like are you decent would be a good start," Piper said and sat down at the table to eat her dinner.

"You are still my pupil Piper and it may not be good to shake the Dragon's tale," he said while sitting down.

"Considering how you were looking at me, you're going to be pretty busy with your own Dragon," she said and the guards chuckled which did not make Sesu happy. He pulled a sword off the wall next to him and placed the point under Piper's chin.

"You will not talk to me like that again," he said.

"Oh I thought we were friends," Piper said as she moved the point away.

"No I am your master and you are my pupil," he said and got up from the table and went to his room as someone brought her food.

"He likes you," the guard said in a whisper and Piper looked at him a little confused.

"He has an odd way of showing it," she said.

"Eat then go to bed little giant," he said and left the table.

Sesu sat down on his bed and just shook his head side to side while biting on his inner lip," Play with my Dragon, right who the hell does she think she is," he said to himself and then looked at the unfinished painting of his wife and son. "Something you would say," he said to the painting and smiled a little.

Phoebe was helped into the manner after over three hours at the hospital. Her arm was in a sling and she was way over medicated as she had a silly grin on her face.

"Ok sweetie lets get you to bed," Prue said as she guided her to the stairs and Phoebe gave her a blank look with that stupid grin.

"Okey-dokey," Phoebe said and let her big sister take her to bed as Cole was behind them.

"Be nice if Leo still had his powers," Cole said.

"Tell me about it," Prue said as Phoebe sat down on the bed.

"I will stay with her," Cole said and got out some of Phoebe's pajamas.

"Thanks," Prue said while putting a pillow behind Phoebe's head. "You sleep now ok," she said while moving some hair out of Phoebe's face.

"Okey-dokey," Phoebe said and let her eyes close as the softness of the bed was just too much to fight.

"She is high as a kite," Cole said while tossing the pajamas on the chair as she was already asleep.

"Yeah but here in a couple of hours the pain will come back," Prue said and pulled out a bottle from her pocket that had pain relief wrapped up in a nice little capsule in it. Prue kissed Phoebe on the head and left the room closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door and exhaled deeply as the day was a failure, not getting the book and Phoebe getting hurt was just one more knife in the heart for her. The source not taking her offer was sitting deeply in her thoughts and seeing Piper's soul in the seer's hand like it was some play toy was an image burned forever in her mind. "What was he planning for them, and could he kill them even with the deal," she thought as she went to her room and sat on her bed that has not been made in weeks. She laid down as her eyes stung from the lack of sleep and tried to just fall asleep but dreams plagued her. It did not take long to go into REM sleep but that is when she would toss and turn, pulling the sheets away from the bed and sweat would soak her clothes as her eyes would tighten like she was screaming in her sleep. She would rise out of bed so fast the room would spin while putting her hand to her chest trying to control her jagged breaths. Phoebe would normally run in as she thought it was a demon attack but this time it was Cole.

"Prue you ok?" he asks while opening the door slightly.

"Yes just a bad dream," she replied and got up to clean off her face. She walked to the bathroom and turned on the cool water as Cole stood by the bathroom door.

"I know how you feel," he said and Prue stopped her cleansing to address him.

"Cole I don't think so," she said and walked past him to go downstairs to get a drink of water.

"Piper's soul I know how it feels to not be able to get it back," he said while following her down.

"How?" she asks as she opened up the refrigerator to get a bottle water.

"My father The Triad took his soul and made me try to kill you guys in order to get it back," he said as he looked down at the ground and Prue could swear she saw a flash of tears for a moment.

"Did you ever get it back?" she asks.

"No and I had to let go Prue or it would have destroyed me," he replied.

"Well I will not just let go Cole not while he has her," Prue said and left the room to go back to bed.

Back in the underworld the source was sitting at his throne while holding some anonymous soul.

"Cole escaped," a demon said.

"How?" the source asks as he squeezed the crystal tightly and a small scream could be heard.

"Someone helped him," he replied.

"When you can't even trust demons, what is the underworld coming too," he said and tossed the crystal into the fire next to him.

"Someone was asking about Piper," he said.

"I know her sister came down and offered herself for replacement," the source said.

"And why did you not take it?" the seer asks.

"Because I have to deal with Piper and until she is mine I can't kill them, trust me I've tried."

"They went for the book," the demon said.

"Getting desperate good I can use that, if I could get them to use a dark spell then maybe it will turn them, we never made a deal for that," the source said and smiled.

"How is the hunt?" the seer asks the demon.

"She is difficult to locate as she does not use her powers regularly and we don't know her name yet," the demon said referring to the half-sister.

"Keep looking, if they reunite with her then the power of three would be back into play and if they vanquished me than my deal with Piper is broken," the source said.

Piper and Sesu were sparring as morning broke and she could tell he was still slightly upset at her comment yesterday, as he was more aggressive than usual. She was already bleeding from her lip and bruises were forming in various parts of her body.

"Hay I would like to live for the next fight," she said as she backed away from him for a moment.

"I have been too nice," he said and rushed her. She grabbed his arms and flipped him over as she went backwards but he managed to get on top of her and used his legs to keep her pinned while he held onto her wrist. "You need to work on your after moves," he said while his body pressed against hers.

"You need to work on your breath," she said as she tried to move out from under him. He smiled a little and then found he was looking deeply into her eyes. The next thing he knew his lips were on hers. Piper struggled at first but then could not help but let his tongue slip in as her libido has been in overdrive since seeing Leo. It did not take long for her to snap out of it and she pushed him off as she felt a little ashamed.

"I'm sorry I don't know what..." Sesu stuttered as he stood up.

"Its nothing and it never happened," Piper said and went to her cell and closed the door. She started to pace the room as she could not understand why she even let that happen. "What the hell is wrong with me," she said as she looked at the shower and felt like she needed one desperately.

Sesu was also pacing as he was trying to keep control of his Dragon that Piper kept referring too," stupid that was stupid you don't kiss your fighters dammit," he mumbled as the room was thankfully clear of any guards at the moment.

Meanwhile Sesu's master was looking up the ramp as more light was coming through. He stood in the hot ray and enjoyed its feeling.

"Not long now," he said and walked away.

To be continued…


	21. Letting go

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews and I promise Paige is coming soon, very soon.

Feeing-alone-chamed-always: don't worry this chapter will explain why he did what he did.

fman13: Paige is coming in the next chapter.

Chapter 21

Letting go

Piper was standing around the table as she made some food for the guards as Sesu walked in and was clearly uncomfortable. The men finished up their first homemade meal in centuries.

"Thank you little giant," Hansuke said as he picked up his plate that was licked clean.

"You're welcome Hansuke," Piper said as she glanced over at Sesu.

"Could you excuse us for a moment," Sesu said and his men left the room and Piper started cleaning up as a way to distract herself from what might happen. "Piper we need to talk," he said.

"Ok listen what happened was nothing, I love Leo Sesu," Piper said as he walked over to her.

"I know," he said with his hands behind his back as she backed up to the wall as he got closer.

"Don't get any closer or I will kick you in your dragon," Piper said as her body tensed and he chuckled a bit.

"Piper I found out what my problem was, you made me think of my wife and for a moment I forgot where I was, I don't love you I love her but at times the line has blurred," he said and moved his hands out from his back to reveal a beautiful glowing flower. "I have been saving this but my wife has moved on and no amount of these flowers will let me see her. You could use it to see Leo," he said and put it in her hand.

"Sesu I don't know what to…"

"Lets just keep working on getting out of here ok," he said and walked away as Piper took the precious flower and put it on the table in her cell.

"How do I make it work?" she asks while getting ready for their training day.

"You ask the Guardian that you want to see him and then hand him the flower," he replied.

"Thanks," she said as she could already fill her excitement grow at seeing him.

"Come on now we need to practice and if you think I will take it easy on you..."

"Yeah I got it," Piper said as she got ready.

Prue and Phoebe were trying to eat breakfast but Phoebe did not have much of an appetite as her wound was still hurting and the meds made her stomach upset.

"Phoebe please just eat a little," Prue said while holding up a bowl of cereal.

"No Prue I think I am going to hurl," Phoebe said and pushed it away.

"You need to eat sweetie," Cole said while he sat on the other side of the bed.

"I just want to sleep," Phoebe said and leaned her head against the headboard.

"Ok but when you wake up you will eat," Prue said and got up from the bed to take the food downstairs. Cole kissed Phoebe on the head and pulled the blanket to her chin to keep her warm. He left the room and went downstairs to help Prue clean up.

"Have you thought of what I said?" Cole asks.

"Cole I am not having some kind of funeral for Piper," Prue replied.

"Prue we know she is dead and there is nothing you can do about that, you need to let go," he said and she looked away from him.

"So that's it we just give up," Prue said while tears started.

"No we find a way to kill the source to free her soul but you need to free yourselves first and move on," he said and walked out. Piper has been gone for over six months and the days were not getting any easier as time was a constant blade that made small cuts each day on tender skin. A part of her knew he was right but how the hell were they going to kill the source with only two of them was playing havoc on her mind. They could not get the book and that was their only hope. The doorbell rang and she wiped her face to answer it as it might be Leo. She opened the door while Cole was in the living room on the couch.

"Can I help you?" Prue asks the woman who looked more like she should be in the 60s than the present time.

"I hear you might need help getting your sisters soul back," the woman said and held up a black small bag.

"Who are you?" Prue asks while looking at the bag. Cole got up to see what was going on as he stood behind Prue.

"Samantha and I know some old magic that may help," she replied but Prue was not convinced of her intentions and neither was Cole.

"What's in the bag?" he asks.

"Old magic," she replied.

"You mean black magic," he said.

"That is what it will take to free her," Samantha said and gave a forced smile from what Cole could tell as being alive 100 years has made him very observant of human behavior. He formed a fireball and the woman's eyes grew large.

"Cole what the hell, she is trying to help," Prue said as she got in front of him.

"No Prue she is not," Cole said and tossed the fireball at Samantha who used her own fireball to stop it.

"You're a demon," Prue said as she clenched her fist and got ready to use her powers.

"And you are going to die," Samantha said as she formed another fireball but before she could use it, Prue sent her flying backwards and onto the hard concrete just outside the door. "It is the only way to get her back, you will need black magic," she said and shimmered away as the black bag was now at Prue's feet.

"Prue don't they are trying to turn you," Cole said as she picked it up.

"What difference does it make maybe this is the only way," Prue said and used her telekinesis to shut the door behind her as she walked into the kitchen with a black bag.

"I will not let Phoebe turn evil Prue, I know what it does," Cole said as he followed her into the kitchen.

"She won't know about this Cole and she will not be involved, do you understand?" Prue asks and he knew exactly what she meant.

"Have you ever thought of what it would do to Phoebe if she lost you too," he said and left the room to check on Phoebe. Prue took in a deep breath as she opened the small black bag.

"She will be better off, she has you," Prue whispered.

Piper was drinking water when a man came in a red and black smoke that looked like a dragon for a instant. She knew it was the source of Sesu's realm and she immediately tensed as he gave her a small smile. The guards in the room also stood at attention as he walked over to Piper.

"Leave us," the source said but no one moved, not even Sesu." I said leave us," he said again with much more directness in his voice.

"Sesu," Piper said as she did not want to be alone with him.

"Yes my lord," Sesu said and looked at Piper worriedly as him and his men left the room. Piper was backing up as the source walked towards her.

"You have done well for us," he said and took the back of his hand and ran it down her scar on her face while his other hand went to her side.

"Don't," she said and tried to push him away, she even tried to use what she has learned but he was far too strong as he pressed her against the wall.

"I will do as I please," he said and put his hand around her throat while his other hand was making its way to her chest.

"No," she gasped out but the hard and lustful look from the source changed to one of confusion as he looked down and saw as sword sticking through his chest. He let go of Piper's throat to face the one who had the audacity to stab him. Sesu and his guards stood together and got themselves for a fight as Hansuke pulled out his sword. Piper got her breath back and got some distance between her and the source.

"You stupid little man," the source said and the sword melted like hot metal into his body.

"Piper run," Sesu said and she grabbed a sword off the wall.

"Um Sesu I don't really have a place to run too," Piper said as she stood next to him.

"Once I kill him, I will have you," the source said and the veins in his body began to glow red as a once invisible tattoo was showing on his face and arms that looked like running Lava. The men rushed him and tried desperately to get a good shot in but the source could use his powers and he did with ease. Sesu went flying backwards as a stream of fire hit him in the chest. Hansuke was next to get hit as Piper took the distraction as an opportunity to make a cut on the sources back, but it did little to no damage as the tip of the sword was melting in front of her eyes.

"Shit," she said as he turned to face her but was stopped by Sesu using a whip to wrap it around his neck.

"Dammit Piper run!" Sesu said as the whip just caught on fire and was like a fuse being lit as it burned away the leather until it reached Sesu. Piper looked at her cell and could see the flower glowing and something came to mind. She ran for it and grabbed it just as the men tried to again to kill their source. She ran out of the room as screams of pain echoed through the halls. She remembered when they took her to see her sisters and hoped that her plan would work, but it came with a price. She finally reached the gate opening where the gate guard was standing.

"I need to see the Guardian!" she yelled while holding the delicate flower in her hands. The guard nodded and the sound of rocks being jostled out of place could be heard above her. She could not go any further as the force field kept her from passing through. The Guardian's face came into view as it looked down at her.

"Yes? "He asks.

"I need a weapon that will kill the source of the Buddhist realm," Piper replied and held out the flower.

"Beautiful," he said almost like a child looking at a butterfly. He took it from her hand and put it on his shoulder and it bloomed more as vines wrapped themselves around his arm. He waved his hand and a bow formed out of the sand next to her. "There you go little giant," he said and faded away into the blackness only leaving a little light from the flower as he did so. Piper took the bow and ran back to the room. "Why the hell didn't I asked to be free," she thought as she made her way into the room where most of the men were badly injured or dead and the source stood over Sesu with fire coming out of his hands.

"Time to die Sesu any last words?" the source asked.

"You will find your end soon enough," Sesu replied and kept his eyes firmly on his. The source was just about to kill Sesu when an arrow went into his chest. At first he laughed it off but then felt his insides turning to ice as Piper fired again and again. It was similar to the bow she used in the arena but the arrows were different as they felt cold to the touch.

"No!" the source said as he stumbled backwards while his legs were turning blue and his once lava running veins turned to liquid water and then to ice. Sesu stood up and looked at Piper who was firing again at the source of his realm. Sesu took his sword and with one strong blow he cut the source in half causing him to break into tiny pieces of ice shards. The men that were not to hurt to stand did and smiled as Piper lowered the bow.

"How?" Hansuke asks.

"She asks for a weapon from the Guardian," Sesu replied and then felt guilt as she used his only flower to save them. Piper normally would have been happy for killing any source, but it did not break the deal and now she could not see Leo. She dropped the bow and it disappeared into the sand as her heart broke. The men's smiles faded as they knew what she sacrificed to save them.

"Hansuke get the healer to take care of the others," Sesu said as Piper walked past him in a daze to her cell. She sat down on the bed as Hansuke did what he was told. "Piper I don't know how to thank you for doing this," he said but when she looked up at him he could tell she needed to be alone. He left the cell and was ready to close the door.

"Sesu could I have asks to be free?" Piper asks as her lips quivered.

"No because of the deal even the Guardian can't free you from that," he replied.

"What happens now that your source is dead?" she asks.

"A new one will take his place in time, but we are close to the cleansing Piper and we need to keep this quiet do you understand?" he replied and shut the door. Piper let the tears run as her one chance to see Leo was gone in a moment.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered while lying down on the bed and pulled the pillow close to her. She would toss and turn all night as nightmares ran through her mind. She would see him but then he would fade into darkness out of reach.

Prue stared at the contents of the bag and most she did not recognize as she has never used black magic before. There was a dagger with a Tigers eye on the hilt, herbs of exotic origin and a piece of parchment ready to be written on with an old quill pen that had remnants of blood on its tip. She picked up the knife and made a cut on her forearm to draw blood that she figured she would need to write the spell. She was just about to start as she dipped the tip of the pen into the stream of crimson ink when she felt someone grabb her arm.

"Prue what the hell are you doing?" Leo asks as he did know what she had.

"Leo I am trying to save Piper's soul," Prue said and pulled away from him.

"By losing yours, this is black magic and it always comes at a price," Leo said and took the pen out of her hand.

"Dammit Leo I don't know what else to do!" she said and stood up from the chair.

"Maybe Cole is right, maybe we should just let go," Leo said as his body almost shook from the words he just spoke.

"I don't know how," Prue said and let her body collapsed onto the chair as she put her hands to her face.

"Neither do I," he whispered as he got a towel to clean her wound.

The next morning Phoebe came downstairs and stopped when she saw Prue and Leo in the living room asleep. Prue was on the couch and he was on the chair as she cringed a little from the pain in her shoulder. Cole shimmered in and put his arms around her.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"A little better but still sore," she replied as Prue started to wake. "Hay you guys ok?"

"Yeah but we need to talk," Prue said and Phoebe saw the bandage on Prue's arm.

"What happened?" Phoebe asks worriedly.

"Almost a very big mistake," Prue replied.

"What?" Phoebe asks.

"Leo and I have been talking and we need to plan Piper's funeral," Prue said and took Phoebe's hands.

"Prue she is not..."

"Yes she is, when we kill the source and I promise we will one day, she will be free," Prue said and Phoebe squeezed her hand tight with her good one.

"There's so much to do," Phoebe said but was ok with letting go as the emotional pain was becoming overwhelming.

"I know but you need to heal first ok," Prue said and hugged her and they both let lose as they realized what was coming.

To be continued…


	22. The day of the funeral

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 22

The day of the funeral

A year has passed since Piper was taken from them and after searching and suffering they let go by doing a funeral even though there was no body in the casket. Prue was outside after the proceedings with Cole and Phoebe when a red haired woman came up to them. She called herself Paige Matthews but even Prue could feel an odd connection to her but her mind was still thinking of the last few moments. She did not hear much of the conversation but did notice Phoebe go into a premonition and considering the mood she was in, was not ready to save an innocent. Paige left as Prue went to the car with Phoebe and Cole in tow.

"Prue I saw her getting attacked by a demon," Phoebe said while sitting down in the passenger seat while Cole got in back.

"Phoebe I don't care today," Prue said as she started the car.

"I know that going demon hunting right now is not a thing we want to do, but I never let a premonition go and I can't," Phoebe said while putting on her seat belt. Prue squeezed the steering wheel as she tried to keep herself from losing control. She closed her eyes tight while biting her lower lip while Phoebe readied herself for a lashing.

"We just buried our sister so for the first time in your life, let it go. If they want her saved then they can do it their dam self," Prue said and she put the car in drive roughly as Cole put his hand on Phoebe's shoulder as she was about to continue the argument but his touch made it very clear to stop.

Piper was being taken to her cell as the healer arrived to save her. She was bleeding badly from her abdomen and her right leg while other internal injuries where making it hard for her to breathe. Sesu stood by her bed while the healer put the black tar on her many wounds. She was sweating as her breathing was quick and sharp and her body was going cold as her eyes just set fixed on the rock ceiling above her.

"Come on Piper the wall is down you did it, now you just need to survive the night," Sesu whispered into her ear while holding her hand. The guards remain outside the cell but each one was doing a prayer for her. It was the worse fight she has been in and the worst injuries she has received.

"Find him," Piper softly spoke as she looked at Sesu.

"No you will now fight," Sesu said and he squeezed her hand tighter as tears threaten his eyes.

"It will be touch and go tonight," the healer said as he gave Piper the vile to drink.

"We will be here," Sesu said as Piper drank the liquid and let her eyes close not knowing if they would open again. The healer left the cell as Sesu pulled up a chair and sat down next to Piper. He knew it was going to be a long night but if she survives then they will try the cleansing once she is strong enough to attempt it.

After Prue arrived home she went into the kitchen and started cleaning up the plethora of dishes from the wake. Phoebe was right behind her but straightening up the house was not on her mind.

"Prue she orbed," Phoebe said but Prue did not listen. "Prue."

"Dammit Phoebe I can't do this anymore we can't, we do not have the power of three so if we run into a demon that requires it, then we are screwed. I don't understand why you don't get that?" Prue asks as she finally turned to face her.

"I do get it Prue but..."

"No we stay out of it," Prue cut her off as Cole came in and could tell an argument was commencing. Prue was not in the mood to see anyone at the moment and let the cleaning go as she went upstairs to find some kind of peace.

"I don't know what to do Cole," Phoebe said as she hugged him.

"She is right it is best if you guys stay low," Cole said but when Phoebe looked at him he knew it was no use. "Ok you and I will go check it out but we need to be careful," he said and he shimmered away with her.

Prue stopped at Piper's door and did not want to look in as her guilt might be staring right back at her. Telling her how horrible she is and how could she have let this happen. The last year has been hell on all of them but she never was to the point of suicide until now. She continued to her room as she refused to look into the room that her sister slept in every sense she lived in the house. She sat down on her bed as the reasons why to just end it all were plentiful. "She has Cole," she said to herself. "I have no one," she continued and almost like a zombie walked into the bathroom and looked at the razor that sat on the sink. "Don't make a mess," she thought while starting the bath water. She held up the razor and looked at its sharp blades and tries to imagine what it would be like to just be free.

"Prue," Phoebe said as she stood at the bathroom door and was almost pale from what she saw.

"Phoebe," Prue said and put the razor down. "I was just..."

"I know what you just about to do, don't make me morn two sisters in one day," Phoebe said and hugged her. Prue hugged her back and felt shame rise up in her.

"Phoebe I am sorry," Prue said while Cole stood back and was covered in demon blood. "Did you go?"

"Yes and she is a whitelighter," Phoebe replied.

"I can't believe you did that," Prue said.

"Apparently I need to stay at home and keep an eye on you," Phoebe said as Prue was leaving the bathroom heading for the attic. Once they arrived Grams and Patty were standing there waiting for them.

"Mom," Prue said in a childlike voice.

"Prudence come here my sweetheart," Patty said and outstretched her arms. Prue hesitated for a moment as she was not sure if she knew what just happened. Patty smiled and Prue could no longer stay away and embraced her.

"Mom I missed you so much," Prue said as Phoebe joined in along with Penny.

"The proceedings were beautiful," Penny said as she watched from above.

"It hurts so much," Phoebe cried.

"I know but we are here to tell you something," Penny said and they all let go as they hoped that Piper's soul made it to the heavens.

"Is she…"

"No Prue but the women you saved today is your half-sister," Penny said and the room went silent.

Piper opened her eyes as the eight hours of healing past and at times she could remember moments where she thought she left her body. Sesu smiled as she looked at him.

"Hello little giant," he said as she gave a weak smile. Her body was still sore but she was alive as she squeezed his hand.

"The news of my death has been greatly over exaggerated," she said and gave a snort as she quoted Mark Twain.

"Once you are rested and strong enough you will attempt the cleansing," he said and Piper nodded as the last five months have been preparing for that moment.

Prue stood motionless as her mother told them about Paige and Phoebe was just as all struck while Cole blinked repeatedly at the thought of another sister.

"Are you guys ok?" Patty asks nervously.

"How – how could you not tell us this before?" Phoebe asks.

"We couldn't mostly because I was not sure how the elders would react and I did it to protect her, not to put her in harm's way," Patty replied.

"Does she know?" Prue asks.

"No and you need to find her and connect with her, Prue she is your sister and she needs you both of you," Patty replied.

"In case you haven't noticed, I am not the best protective when it comes to that," Prue said and looked down at the floor.

"Prue what happened cannot be changed and maybe this is the way to redeem yourself. No one blames you for what happened only you are doing that," Penny said.

"Not Leo he blames me," Prue said.

"He is hurting Prue and without his wings or his charges, he is lost at the moment," Penny said.

"Why would a demon be trying to kill her?" Phoebe asks.

"Because the source knows that if she connects to you than the power of three is reconstituted," Penny replied.

"Wait if we get that back, then we could vanquish him and free Piper," Phoebe said and tried to left Prue's spirit.

"Yes," Penny said but Prue just looked down at the floor.

"Problem, she does not know what she is let alone what the source is and considering the learning curve, we may end up getting killed in the process," Prue said as the smiles in the room faded.

"Prue I have known you all my life, I gave birth to you. I did not give birth to a quitter, now you need to find a way to forgive yourself and find your baby sister who needs your protection and guidance and love," Penny said in a strong voice. Prue looked up into her eyes and felt a little fire return as the thought of saving Piper's soul was now a real option. "And don't you ever think about killing yourself again," Penny said and sat next to her. Prue's body slumped as she let her mother hold her.

"I'm sorry," Prue whimpered.

"I love you and we will get Piper home," Patty said while stroking her hair.

Three weeks has passed since they found out about Paige and most of the time it was awkward for all of them as they were getting to know each other. Phoebe wanted Paige to move in but Prue felt it was too early as for the most part her and Paige clashed a little. Phoebe was now the middle sister and understood how Piper hated being in the middle of one of their fights. They did kill the sources assassin before he had a change to kill Paige and that is what connected them at least in the charmed sense.

"Ok Prue I am sure that Paige did not mean to catch the kitchen on fire," Phoebe said while standing in between them as smoke was coming out of the kitchen.

"Well maybe if she would wait until one of us would show her how to do a potion before making one, then this would not have happened," Prue said as Paige had her arms folded.

"You don't want to take the time to show me, so I just jumped in," Paige said.

"That is the problem with you, you don't understand the craft. It took us a long time a lot of mistakes that almost got us killed before we knew what we were doing," Prue said as Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"I know, why don't we have some practice sessions tonight," Phoebe said in hopes to break up the two.

"I have plans," Paige said.

"What kind of plans?" Prue asks.

"A date and it is none of your business," Paige replied and went to the front door to leave as Prue was about to follow her. Phoebe grabbed Prue by the arm to keep the situation from getting any worse.

"Stubborn and immature," Prue said while the door closed.

"Sounds familiar," Phoebe said and started laughing a little as she remembered how Prue felt about her when she came back from New York.

"What?" Prue asks.

"Prue she is used to being an only child and is not exactly used to being told what to do by sisters," Phoebe said.

"She could have killed herself," Prue said and then looked away as her suicide attempts were still fresh.

"Are you okay honey?" Phoebe said while putting her hand on Prue's face.

"Yeah but if we plan on killing the source then she needs to learn to listen," Prue said.

"I think we are a little ways from that right now and we still need a spell," Phoebe said as she knew how much Prue wanted to free Piper's soul.

Paige was driving to work as she rolled down the window to allow some cold air in. She was at a stop light when she heard some odd noises coming from the sky. She turned off her radio as she tried to figure out where and what the noise was from. It sounded almost alien and had remnants of a horn being blew. Occasionally she could hear what sounded like a drum being hit, a very big drum.

"Ok that is creepy," Paige said as the light turned and someone behind her made it very clear it did so by beeping their horn. She put her foot on the gas pedal but the sound was so unusual that she could not help but want to investigate the source and it did not help that it was close to Halloween. Once she arrived at work one of her friends greeted her and had her costume on a hanger as she just got it from the costume shop.

"What do you think?" the girl asks as Paige walked past her and her mind was occupied with the creepy noise.

"Did you hear anything today, you know odd like trumpets?" Paige asks completely ignoring the first question.

"Trumpets really Paige what is up with you today?"

"Nothing, oh nice costume," Paige said as she walked to her desk and started looking online for any information about the strange noise. She did a search for sounds in the sky and found several hits on the subject as the song this is Halloween played in the background from the movie nightmare before Christmas but was redone in heavy metal.

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

"You know the original is much better," Paige said as she clicked on a video that was taken in Canada. The sound was spot on that she heard and now she knew she was not hearing things as others are too. "Ok after work I am going to practice my orbing and find out where this sound is coming from," she said to herself.

Piper was eating her last breakfast or at least she hoped as today was the day she was going through the cleansing. He told her what to expect and after the year and three weeks of pain she was ready to face it. All she could think about was Leo and her sisters but was not sure if she was ready to see them just yet. She wondered about the half-sister and what she might be like.

"Eat you will need your strength," Sesu said.

"Its weird I am more nervous about the cleansing, then most of the fights I have been in," Piper said while taking a bite of her egg Benedict she made.

"How will you find him?" Sesu asks as he sat down at the table.

"I don't know, I don't even know where I will come out at," Piper replied.

"Piper you will be free from here and that is a good start," he said.

"What about you?"

"I will join my wife and son as my bond will also be broken to this place along with my guards," he replied and Piper took in a deep breath.

"No pressure," she said as she released the oxygen she was holding.

"No none at all," he said and smiled.

"What about your master?" Piper asks.

"He will remain behind to find a new trainer," he replied.

"It doesn't seem fair, he is the one who found it he should be free as well."

"He does not want to be."

"Why?"

"That is another story and older than mine," he replied as Piper finished up her breakfast.

"We will try in a few hours so be ready," Sesu said and got up from his table.

Paige was standing in the middle of a forest as she closed her eyes trying to narrow down where the sound was coming from. She had to cover her ears as the horn blow and it sounded only a few feet from her, but she could not see anything that was making it. The ground even rumbled underneath her feet and the trees shook as some leafs were falling off from the vibration it caused.

"What is that?" Paige asks an ambiguous forest that was not about to relinquish its secrets. She put her hands down in frustration and orbed back to the manner. She finally moved her stuff in as Phoebe would not let up on the fact they needed to be together. Most of her stuff was still in boxes as Piper's stuff was now in the attic. She left her room to see if Phoebe would be interested in finding out about the noise as Prue was not home and for that she was thankful. "Hay," she said as she came into the living room were Phoebe and Cole were kissing on the couch," Get a cave," she said as Cole's demon half made her slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh hi honey and is that a leaf in your hair?" Phoebe asks while getting up from the couch.

"Yeah listen I have been hearing some weird noises lately, and today I went to go check it out," Paige said and immediately got looks of disapproval.

"Paige we don't do things on our own when it comes to the supernatural, I thought we talked about this," Phoebe said.

"K well anyway it sounds like trumpets and drums coming from the sky or ground and can't tell and by the way I am not crazy because it's all over YouTube," Paige said.

"And there is probably a logical explanation," Phoebe said while going to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"How I could not see what was making it, Phoebe the ground vibrated underneath me so unless there is an alien civilization getting ready to land their big mother ship, it has to be supernatural," Paige said and Phoebe stopped for a moment as she contemplated the whole alien civilization thing and then shook her head side to side a little and continued walking.

"It could be natural," Cole jumped in.

"Its not natural trust me," Paige said and was determined to find the source of the noise as she went for the attic.

"Should I be worried?" Phoebe asks Cole.

"She does have a tendency to find trouble," he replied.

"Goody that will make Prue so happy," Phoebe said as she took a drink of tea.

Piper stood in front of the ramp and looked up at the trees and blue sky that she has not seen in a long while. She felt the heat from the sun hit her full on and even a slight breeze. Sesu and his guards stood behind her in their best armor as tears of happiness made their eyes water.

"Good luck little giant," Hansuke said and Piper turned around to face him. She walked over to him and hugged a very large man who hugged her back gently.

"Thank you Hansuke," Piper said as the other men nodded and she walked over to Sesu.

"I hope you see her again," Piper said and put her hands into his.

"I will now find yours," he said and squeezed her hands. Piper took in a deep breath and walked back over to the long path to freedom. She stepped onto the ramp and immediately her skin began to burn or at least felt like it. Flames rose off her skin and she screamed as she took her first step.

"You can do it Piper just don't stop," Sesu said while gripping the hilt of his sword and wanted desperately to help her, but this is something she had to do on her own.

Meanwhile Paige orbed Phoebe and Prue to the spot she heard the noises coming from and Prue was not happy about being taken away from work to follow some odd hunch.

"Ok I know its not making any noise right now, but it will," Paige said while Prue had her arms folded.

"This is ridiculous Paige its nothing," Prue said.

"Can we give her the benefit of the doubt Prue?" Phoebe asks.

Piper was on all fours as she climbed up the ramp and the pain was beyond anything she's ever felt. All the time she spent in the sauna and meditating was about to pay off. She made her mind focus on Leo and when they first met, their first kiss, when they made love for the first time and when he asks her to marry him.

"How long do we need to stay here?" Prue asks impatiently.

"I don't know it just happens," Paige replied as she wanted to prove she was not wrong.

Piper was halfway up the ramp when her body was about to give out but Sesu yelled her name and it gave her strength as she kept moving forward trying desperately to block out the pain. She could see more of the forest the closer she got to the top. She felt like she was in the oven and the heat was just being turned up with every step she made. Her body was in flames while climbing a steep incline.

"I have things to do Paige so orb us home," Prue said as she had no idea where they were.

"Please just give it one more minute," Paige pleaded as Prue rolled her eyes.

"Ok one more minute and that is it," Prue said while Phoebe looked around the forest.

Piper was now only inches away and once her hand hit dirt and the flame that once engulfed it went out. She could not help but smile through the pain as freedom was now a reality.

Prue put her hand to her chest as she felt something that was lost come back and it filled her with warmth. Phoebe did the same and they both looked at each other while Paige felt something odd as well but was unsure of what it was.

"Do you guys feel that?" Paige asks.

Piper's other hand landed on the dirt and then her head was clear of the opening.

"Yes," Prue gasp and she just started running towards something like it was a magnet drawing her towards it. Phoebe followed and knew what Prue was chasing, hope.

"What are you guys doing?" Paige asks while following after them.

Piper was now almost completely out and with one last bit of energy she had, she was clear of the opening and stood up to see down the ramp she climbed. Sesu smiled wide as him and his men turned into white light and shot up to the heavens. Piper smiled as tears rolled down her face and she looked around her to see trees and the blue sky.

"Piper!" Prue yelled as she could feel her again and could not help the tears from rolling as well. Phoebe was right on her heels they came to an opening in the forest and there Piper was standing with her back turned to them. Piper could hear her name being called but was not sure if it was real. She turned around and and in the distance could see three people running towards her.

"Prue, Phoebe," Piper said and even though she was completely exhausted, her legs found new purpose and she ran to them.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled and ran past Prue mostly because she was always faster. Piper was about to collapse out of exhaustion as Phoebe collided with her and they hugged while going to their knees as Prue joined them. Paige was last and stood there confused but happy as she knew what happed to Piper from what Phoebe told her.

"Oh god how?" Prue asks while looking at every feature on Piper's face.

"It doesn't matter but I am free," Piper replied and did not even care how they knew to be there.

"We buried you," Phoebe said through tears.

"Where is Leo and who is that?" Piper asks while looking at Paige.

"Um Leo is at the club and this is Paige our half-sister," Phoebe replied as Piper got to her feet while Paige smiled uncomfortably.

"Paige did you know?" Prue asks.

"No I just heard the noises from here," Paige replied as Piper walked over to her.

"The trumpets," Piper said and smiled. "Now how the hell do we get home?" Piper asks and Paige put her hand on her shoulder while the others put their hands on Piper's and they orbed away to the club.

Leo was getting the place ready to open when he felt a presence behind him and he knew it well.

"Piper," he whispered and he turned around to see his fiancée looking back at him.

"You know who I am?" Piper asks.

"Of course," he said and rushed over to her and embraced.

"Leo," Piper said while putting her lips to his.

To be continued…


	23. Home

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

fman13: She will be getting her exploding power as well and probably the next chapter. They will also find out just how good she got at fighting as well.

Chapter 23

Home

Piper sat in the living room of the manner as everyone just kept looking at her. She was enjoying the tea she loved and was a little unaware of the eyes that set on her. Leo was sitting next to her with his hand on her back as he did not want her to disappear or vanish from his site ever again. She still had the scares from her fights on her body that were not covered with the black tank top. Leo could see Sesu's mark on her shoulder and it made him cringe at the thought of anyone doing that to her. He was still a little afraid to touch her too much as he did not know if anything else occurred down there. Prue was the most uncomfortable as Piper has not said much to her since she has been back. Paige was trying to hang back a little mostly because she was new to the family and did not want to overstep the boundaries. Phoebe was the most visible as she smiled from ear to ear at the fact she was back. Piper finally looked up to meet her family eyes and gave a small smile.

"So how was my funeral?" Piper asks but the room remained silent for a moment.

"It was nice, there were a lot of people," Paige replied.

"Piper I am so sorry," Prue finally spoke but remain still as she was not sure what Piper would say.

"Prue I just got back right now, I just want to take a long hot shower and sleep for a week. I know you did not mean what happened but I will need some time ok," Piper said and stood up from the couch. Paige immediately realized that she has taken her old bedroom and now felt completely awkward.

"Um do you want anything to eat?" Paige asks in hopes to buy her some time to talk to Phoebe about the bedroom situation.

"Sure, soup would be good," Piper replied and headed upstairs to the bathroom with Leo behind her.

"Phoebe I am using her bedroom, what do I do?" Paige asks as she started making soup in the kitchen.

"Oh crap um its ok sweetie I will talk to her so don't worry," Phoebe said and made a run upstairs. Prue just sat there as she wanted nothing more than Piper to say I forgive you but when those words were not spoken, she sat in a daze.

"Piper wait there is something I need to tell you," Phoebe said as she approached Piper who was staring into her old room that seemed unfamiliar.

"Paige moved in," Piper said almost monotone. She continued her path to the bathroom as Leo looked at Phoebe with concern.

"We will figure something out," Phoebe said as Piper shut the door to the bathroom. "That went well," she said to Leo who gave a sympathetic smile and went to be with Piper.

Piper heard the door knock and thought it was Phoebe at first. "Phoebe we will talk about this later," she said when Leo opened the door.

"Hay I just wanted to see if you needed any help," Leo said but did not come all the way in. Piper gave him her sideways smile and walked over to him. She put her hand on the door and closed it after letting him in.

"Because I don't know how to take my clothes off," she said while rubbing his arms that were around her waist.

"I missed you so much," he said while looking into her dark eyes.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," Piper said and kissed him. At first softly as though to sample fine wine and take in its sent. She then indulged by letting her tongue slip in between them and drink the nectar of the gods. Leo pulled her body in close to feel her warmth and her chest move in and out as she took in breaths. He was waiting for her to pull away as to indicate a sign of something that occurred but she did not and he felt relief as he moved her straps over her shoulder so he could kiss them. Piper closed her eyes as he did while she ran her hand through his sandy hair. He was still unshaven and his face hair tickled her skin.

"What?" Leo asks as she was giggling.

"You need to shave I can only imagine what that will do when you go to my nether regions," she replied while using her hand to rub his face. Leo raised his eyebrows and then his face fell slightly.

"What – what's wrong is it my scars?" Piper asks as she was starting to feel like a teenager again became very self-conscious.

"No I lost the ring; Phoebe said you found it but…"

"This one," Piper said as she pulled it out of her pocket.

"You kept it all this time?" he asks while taking it out of her hand.

"Yeah well it's not like there was a pond shop close by," Piper said as Leo got on one knee and she put her hand to her chest.

"Piper would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Leo asks while taking her other hand into his.

"You and bathrooms," she said and placed her hand on his face." Yes Leo Wyatt I would love to be your wife," she said and they kissed. "Now can I take my shower?"

"Only if you will allow company," Leo said as he put the ring on her finger.

"I suppose considering we are going to be husband and wife," she replied and Leo turned on the shower as she finished undressing. He watched and let his eyes investigate every part. The scars were plentiful and a constant reminder of her struggles. He also noticed the increase in body muscle she was firmer and stronger than he remembered. He walked over to her when she was done and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I wish I could take them away," he whispered into her ear.

"Me too but if this is the price of being back and being with you, then I will take it any day," Piper said as she put her hand on his. He noticed over five circular scars on it. He did not want to ask her anything about what happened down there, at least not yet. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water hit her skin as she pulled Leo in with her. They kissed and let their naked bodies touch for the first time in over a year as water cascaded down them.

Phoebe went back downstairs where Paige was finishing up on the soup and Prue was helping by making a tray to take to her when she was done.

"How did it go?" Paige asks.

"Peachy," Phoebe replied.

"I can move out," Paige said.

"No one is moving out Paige we will figure something out," Phoebe said as Prue was meticulously arranging the plate to make it perfect. "Prue you ok?"

"Fine she just hates me," Prue replied.

"She does not. I think we can't judge anything right now," Phoebe said.

"You know I think there is a spell in the book that might help remove her scars," Paige suggested as she poured the soup into the bowl.

"No magic Paige not with this, I know Piper and it will piss her off," Prue said and took the bowl from her.

"I'm just saying..."

"No," Prue cut her off as she left the room with the tray.

"Paige I know you mean well but Prue is right doing any kind of magic on Piper right now would not be good," Phoebe said and left the room as Paige stood alone in the kitchen and could not understand why they would not let her help.

Piper turned on the TV as a commercial for longer and harder erections for men came on. She stopped and looked at Leo who was getting dressed.

"I don't know why they gear those too men, we are the ones who want longer and harder erections," Piper said and smiled at Leo who just rolled his eyes.

"Good then you can take the drugs," Leo said as Prue knocked on the door.

"Are you guys decent?" Prue asks and Piper's face went hard as she remembered her incident with Sesu.

"Piper?" Leo asks as he noticed her expression changed.

"Yeah we are fine," Piper replied and got into bed.

"Here is your dinner," Prue said while caring in the tray with Phoebe behind her. Piper could feel the bed was different as she decided to sleep in Prue's room tonight.

"Thanks," Piper said and took the tray out of Prue's hands.

"You can stay in here as long as you need to," Prue said as she sat on the end of the bed. Piper took in a deep breath as she salted her soup.

"Um I think I am going to stay at a hotel or at the club for a while if that is ok?" Piper asks.

"Why?" Phoebe asks.

"Phoebe I need some space."

"From us," Prue said while looking down.

"Yes Prue I have a lot to work through and I know you have a lot of questions but I can't answer them right now, do you understand?" Piper asks.

"I do but I want you to know that I am here if you need me," Prue said and put her hand on Piper's leg before getting up.

"Why did you ask if I knew you?" Leo asks.

"Cole told me the elders wiped your memory and you lost your wings," Piper replied.

"They never wiped my memory Piper and Cole never mentioned seeing you," Leo said as he looked at Phoebe.

"The source, he took on Coles appearance remember, he must have been trying to trick you," Phoebe said.

"Wait what about your deal with him?" Leo asks.

"The cleansing took care of that, it broke the deal that Prue made and the one I made with the source," Piper replied and started eating.

"Have a good sleep honey and we will talk in the morning," Phoebe said and kissed her on the head.

"Good night," Piper said as Phoebe took her tray from her.

Phoebe left the room as Leo put his arm around Piper.

"Is there anything you need?" he asks while she snuggled up to him.

"No I have everything I need right here," she replied and let herself drift to sleep. Leo was awoken by Piper thrashing about in the bed, like she was in a fight or something.

"Piper wake up," he said while shaking her.

"Leo," she said while looking into his eyes a little confused, like he was not real as Prue and her other sisters ran into the room.

"What happened?" Prue asks while looking around for a demon.

"Its ok she just had a nightmare," Leo replied as Piper sat up and wiped the sweat off her face with the bottom of her T-shirt.

"Do you what me to make you a sleeping potion?" Paige asks.

"No – no potions, no magic that is what got me into the mess to begin with," Piper replied harshly as she got up to go to the bathroom.

"I got it guys go back to bed," Leo said and went to the bathroom to check on her. Prue left the room with Phoebe and Paige behind her.

"Its going to take some time for her to get to normal Prue," Phoebe said.

"Paige you're a social worker right, maybe you know someone that could help?" Prue asks.

"Yeah with normal stuff but how is she going to explain, fighting demons in the underworld?" Paige asks.

"Let's not worry about that right now. It is the first day back and she just needs some space," Phoebe said and went to her bedroom. Prue went back downstairs to sleep on the couch as Paige went to Piper's old room.

Back in Prue's room Leo was standing next to Piper as she was putting cold water on her face.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"Yeah just a stupid nightmare," she replied and looked at his face. "I thought you were going to shave?" she asks.

"I will when you do," he said and Piper looked back at him surprised and a little horrified as she rubbed her face. "No your legs," he said and looked down.

"Oh well I have been a little busy," she said as Leo walked past her to the bathtub and turned on the water.

"Leo we just took a shower," she said a little confused.

"I know but we both need to do some maintenance," he said and took out some new razors with shaving cream. He then put some bubble bath in the water as he undressed.

"Oh I think I like where this is going," she said and did the same. They both climbed into the warm water as Leo was on one end and she was on the other.

"Ok give me your leg," he said and Piper rested her ankle on his shoulder. "How far do I need to go?" he asks while putting some of the shaving cream on her leg.

"Unfortunately or fortunately all the way," Piper replied with a smile as he lathered her up. She closed her eyes as he gently took the razor and glided it from her knee to her ankle. She could not help but get aroused as he got closer to her hips. "Normally I have someone take care of the other region for me," she said and opened her eyes to see his reaction.

"What do you mean someone else?"

"Oh for god's sake Leo you can't be jealous of the woman who gives me the bikini wax," Piper said while laughing.

"A woman," he said and raised his eyebrows. "Maybe I should start coming to those," he said and continued shaving her leg.

"It's not that interesting, it's mostly a lot of screaming and I freeze her a lot," Piper said and then took a sponge and tossed it in the air. She extended out her hands in the sponge froze along with Leo. "Looks like I got my power back," she said and unfroze both of them.

"What just happened?" he asks as the sponge landed on the soapy water.

"Just checking," she replied.

"All done with this one," he said and lifted her other leg and this time started in between her thighs making sure to graze with his hand her happy spot. She jumped a little and her mouth opened slightly as she exhaled deeply while looking lustfully into his eyes.

"This is torture you know," Piper said and just smiled back at her. "Just wait until its your turn Mr."

"I'm very sensitive," he said giving a puppy dog face.

"Yes you are," she said and used her free foot to check the state of his excitement. He took in a jagged breath as she could tell he was at full salute.

They continued their little dance as he finished up his grooming of her. She then followed through with her duty of shaving his face.

To be continued…


	24. Into the world

A/N

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 24

Into the world

Piper was restless as she tried to sleep while Leo seemed to be at peace next to her. She could not stop all the dreams that rushed through her mind when she closed her eyes and she did not want her sisters to run into her room asking if she was ok or not. Over the year she was there Sesu did teach her how to shut out the world by using meditation so she quietly removed herself from the soft and warm bed to tap into that power. She headed downstairs and out to the backyard while the moon was full and gave some light as she began the process of trying to free her mind. Her body moved slowly as she breathed in and out while the light breeze moved over her exposed skin. What she did not notice was Paige who just got home from a date watching her from the door but something in her gut told her she was being watched and stopped.

"Sorry I did not mean to interrupt you," Paige said as Piper sat down on the wooden bench and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "I didn't know you smoked," she said and sat next to her.

"My last year in college was really stressful and I just picked it up, but when I moved in with Prue, I quit because she didn't like it," Piper said and lit it up.

"Oh well your secret is safe with me, I used to when I was 13," Paige said.

"Paige I know this is hard and I don't know what they told you about me but I have changed a little since then," Piper said while looking down at the grass.

"They said you were funny and loving but very sarcastic," Paige said and Piper laughed a little.

"How do you like being a witch?" Piper asks and looked at her new baby sister.

"It's hard to tell right now but on the bright side I don't have to wear a pointy hat, because I have nothing that will go with that," Paige replied and they both smiled.

"Just be ready to get hurt," Piper said as she took a drag off her cigarette.

"They missed you so much. Sometimes I would catch Prue looking at old photographs of you and she was hart broken."

Piper tossed her finish cigarette onto the ground and used her foot to put it out with her bare feet and Paige was waiting for her to say ouch but she never did.

"I was hart broken too Paige, its hard to explain but I felt betrayed and still do. I lost a year of my life and have the scars to show it," Piper said as she went back in. Paige stood up and follows her in.

"You know I could do a spell to get read of them," Paige said and Piper stopped to turn around and face for her with a little exasperation.

"Paige I don't like magic, not anymore and the last thing I want is to become more of a Frankenstein project than I already am," Piper said and headed back to the kitchen. Paige bit her lower lip as her uneasiness around her was growing.

"I know they said you never really liked being a charmed one but if you change your mind," Paige said.

"Trust me I won't, and how was your date?" Piper asks noticing that the outfit was put on very quickly.

"Let's just say I didn't say call me when it was over," Paige replied.

"That sucks."

"Here is a question, what is it like to be with an angel?" Paige asks and Piper made a crooked smile.

"He is very attentive," Piper replied and her face blushed a little.

"I thought they didn't really have the equipment?"

"Neither did I but he is a whitelighter so technically he does, which is a good thing," Piper replied and got some tea out of the fridge," What some?"

"Sure, after that great disappointment I could use some comfort tea," Paige replied.

"You're young and pretty, so don't get into a rush ok," Piper said.

"Ok mom," Paige said and took the glass of tea from Piper. "Hay how was your apartment hunting today?"

"Exhausting, I can't believe how much the rent has gone up since the last time," Piper replied as she placed her elbows on the table and leaned forward while drinking her tea.

"I can still move out you know, I mean you were here first and grew up with them," Paige said.

"No Paige its more than that, I need some space but that doesn't mean I want to be out of their lives or will not help them with demon hunting if necessary, considering you're a newbie," Piper replied and Paige straightened up.

"Yeah but I am a fast learner," Paige said.

"By the way thanks for following through with your gut on the sound you heard," Piper said.

"Thanks because it was really pissing them off. Piper what happened down there?" Paige asks and could see she was not ready to open up just yet," I'm sorry sometimes I get ahead of myself."

"Its ok I'm just not ready to talk about it."

"What was that sound I heard by the way?"

"Trumpets, it would sound off when a weapon would come out of the arena," Piper replied.

"How did you get out, I never saw a cave or opening where you were at?"

"Um Paige I need to get dressed and get to the club if I still have one," Piper replied as she did not want to get into the reply of that question.

"You still have it but it definitely needs your touch," Paige said.

"Oh goody," Piper said and left to get dressed as the sun was rising.

Paige headed off to bed while Piper got ready to go in and check on her club as Prue and Phoebe were still asleep. She looked at herself in the mirror and tried to cover her scar that ran down one side of her face with her hair, but any slight movement and it would reveal itself. The last thing she wanted to do was explain not only her absence and the fact she was not dead but how she got the scar. She used makeup to cover what she could and used long sleeves and pants to cover the others. She wished she could be comfortable like she was with Leo around other people but that would take time or not at all. She quietly got her keys and headed out the door to get there early before any employee showed up. Phoebe was the first to wake with Prue right behind her. It was the first time in a year she got a good night's rest as she headed to the kitchen to get some coffee.

"How did you sleep?" Phoebe asks Prue who still had dark circles under her eyes.

"Better but I could use a lot more," Prue replied.

"Do you need to work today?"

"Yeah," Prue replied as she rolled her neck to get out the kinks.

"I wonder what time Paige got home," Phoebe said while getting a cup of coffee.

"Way too late I guess, she really needs to tell us when she is going to be out that long," Prue said.

"Yeah the whole sharing thing kind of alludes her right now," Phoebe said with a snort.

"This tea is still warm," Prue said while touching the teakettle.

"Maybe Paige had some."

"No its Piper's kind, is she up?"

"Don't know, I didn't see her."

"I wish we could talk, you know really talk," Prue said while drinking some coffee.

"You will, she can't hate you forever Prue," Phoebe said and then realized her little comment did not help," Prue you know what I mean."

"She can hold a grudge for a while and does it smell like smoke?"

"A little why?" Phoebe asks.

"Paige, I don't care if she does it, but not in the house we have antiques in here," Prue said and her once somber demeanor changed to her harsh one.

"Prue you don't know if it was her," Phoebe said as Prue was already making her way upstairs.

"Who else would it be?"

"I don't know but please don't make a big deal out of this," Phoebe said while following. Prue did not even bother to knock as she opened the door to Paige's room.

"Paige we need to talk," Prue said as her baby sister had just fallen asleep and was not ready to be awake yet.

"What now?" Paige asks as she put the covers over her head.

"Yes now, listen I don't care if you smoke just not in the house got it," Prue said and Paige started to defend herself and then remember the promise she made.

"Oh ok sorry," Paige said and rolled over to go back to sleep.

"Good night honey," Phoebe said while they left her room.

Phoebe stood by the door as Prue went to her room to get dressed for the day and decided to check on Piper. She opened the door softly and could only see Leo who was snoring away but alone in the bed. She pondered where she could be and decided to check outside for her car. She walked over to the window in the hallway that overlooked the driveway and saw her jeep was gone. "Piper where did you go?" she thought and went to get her phone. "Shit we had it turned off," she said and headed downstairs to call her club.

Piper arrived at her beloved club that she worked so hard to get going. For the most part it looked the same but it definitely needed some TLC and apparently inventory as she was running low on everything. She took a deep breath and started working in hopes it would help get her back to a normal life.

Prue was done getting dressed as Phoebe was also finished and could not get any reply on the phone at the club.

"Piper went to the club I think," Phoebe said and Prue looked concerned.

"Why they don't even know she's back and how is she going to explain everything and …"

"Prue calm down, its really early and the employees don't show up until later. She probably just went to go check on it," Phoebe said to keep her sister from blowing a gasket.

"We should go check on her," Prue said and Phoebe was unsure about that option.

"I don't know she said she wants space."

"Phoebe I don't think she is ready to be out there yet, so even if she hits me I am going to check on her," Prue said as her defiance was coming out.

"Ok I am going with you," Phoebe said.

"Why?"

"Oh I don't know because somehow I became the middle sister for a little while and its hard to just let it go, so I am going with you," Phoebe said while putting her hands on her hips.

"Ok," Prue said and pressed her lips together as she could see the frustration in Phoebe's face.

Piper was in the back doing inventory as three men came in because she left the front door unlocked.

"Come on man lets just get the money and go," one whispered.

"Check the register," the other said and they all went over to the bar when they heard a noise coming from the back. "Shit someone is here hide," one whispered and they all hid on the other side of the bar.

"Dammit," Piper said because she dropped some glasses in the storage room causing glass to shatter everywhere. She left the dustpan and broom near the bar and went to retrieve it. Once her back was turned one of the men came out from the other side and put a gun into her back.

"Don't move and just give us the money in the drawer and the safe," he said but Piper just snorted as her fighting instincts kicked in. With one swift movement she turned so quickly that he did not have time to react. She punched him directly in the chest with a closed fist, while holding on to his other hand that had the gun, keeping it away from her as the two other men came out from hiding. She broke the broom with her foot while the man who had the gun was holding his chest and stumbling. She used the broken piece to hit the man coming towards her across the face and then used the end on the man she held on his head. He dropped the gun while the other man tried to grab her and she used the twist of the wrist to send him to his knees but it was so hard it broke his arm from the elbow.

Phoebe and Prue could hear a man screaming from the outside and ran in not knowing what to expect. They ran down the short stairs and could see the bone sticking out of one man's arm while another was getting to his feet. Before Prue could react Piper redirected his punch by just a slight movement with her arm and with her other she broke every rib on one side of his body with a punch. The man who had the gun tried to get to it but Piper used the sharp end of the broken broom to stab his outstretched hand as Prue used her power to send the gun flying to the wall. Piper's eyes were dark and focused; her expression was solid as the three men were on the ground and clearly in pain. Piper pulled out the broken broom from the man's hand and was about to plunge it into his chest when Prue yelled her name.

"Piper!"

Piper looked up and saw her sisters looking at her a little shocked and concerned and that caused her to snap out of her fighting mode.

"Why didn't you freeze them?" Phoebe asks as she came down the stairs.

"I – I don't know," Piper replied as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Its ok I will call Darrell just do it now," Prue said and wanted Piper to freeze them. She put out her hands and the men froze in spot with their faces contorted in pain.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Phoebe asks as she put her hand on Piper's shoulder but she pulled away a little and Phoebe pulled back.

"I may have some issues, but ok," Piper replied and sat down at a bar stool.

"Who are they?"

"Just people who wanted to rob me," Piper replied as Prue came back from making her phone call.

"Darrell's on his way," Prue said and sat next to her," You ok?"

"Yeah peachy," Piper replied.

"You need to teach me that," Phoebe said in hopes to lighten the mood.

"Phoebe," Prue said as she gave her younger sister a disapproving look as Darrell arrived as her was close to the club anyway.

"Whoa what happened here?" he asks as he saw the men's condition.

"Piper kicked ass," Phoebe replied.

"Piper you're alive," he said and went to hug her but Piper put up her hands as she was still recovering from the men who just tried to rub her. "Sorry."

"Its ok I just need some space," she said and he backed off.

"Um we need to find a way to explain this," he said and Piper looked at him a little confounded.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what happened to them," he replied as he looked at the men's injuries.

"Darrell I defended myself there is nothing to explain," Piper said.

"Piper no offense but a woman of your size able to do this to three men is going to be hard for anyone to believe," he said and Piper tilted her head to the side while folding her arms.

"Really well I don't care they tried to rub me and considering this is my first day back at the club, I took it easy on them so yes it may be hard to believe, but if you piss anyone off enough they can do quite a bit of damage!" Piper raised her voice at the end and the glasses behind her exploded causing all of them to jump.

"Ok I think that you will come up with something Darrell, while Prue and I take Piper to her office to calm down," Phoebe said as she headed to the office with Prue and Piper behind her. She shut the door as Piper went to her desk and sat down.

"Was that you?" Phoebe asks.

"What?" Piper asks.

"You just caused the glasses to explode," Prue said.

"I don't have that power Prue so it wasn't me," Piper said as Leo came into the office.

"Piper what happened?" he asks.

"Oh god I don't have the energy or time for this, my employees will be here soon and I don't want to see them yet, so you guys take care of it," Piper said and left her office to get out of the club but was stopped by Darrell.

"Piper where are you going?" he asks.

"Out," Piper said and left.

Leo looked at Prue and Phoebe for answers as they both were not sure what to say.

To be continued…


	25. Dam new power

A/N:

Sorry for the long delay in the update but I needed some time off. I want to update all my stories so the chapters may be shorter than what I do normally but there will be more updates.

Chapter 25

Dam new power

Piper was looking through the book as the others stood around nervously because they were not sure why she was even looking.

"Um Piper those guys were not demons," Phoebe said while Cole stood next to her.

"Phoebe considering that the source is not really happy that I got out of the deal, why would he not try," Piper said agitated.

"Because they didn't use powers," Prue chimed in. "Which reminds me what was that power boost in the bar?" she asks to Leo.

"I wish I could check but I don't have my powers anymore Prue," Leo replied and walked over to his fiancée.

"Paige is half whitelighter; maybe she can orb up there and asks?" Phoebe said while looking at a not so cooperative baby sister.

"Ok first I have no idea how to just orb up there and second what if they open a cloud or something and send me back," Paige replied.

"Oh honey they would not do that, would they?" Phoebe asks Leo who just pressed his lips together.

"There is no reason to go check for anything, especially with them so just let it go," Piper said and slammed the book. She headed out of the room and started downstairs to get her keys as a demon shimmied in. "You have to be kidding me," she said through her teeth as she put her hands up to freeze him while Prue and the others came running downstairs.

"Can't you guys take a break," Prue said and sent him flying into the wall just before Piper was about to freeze him. He shrugged it off and formed a fireball as Cole formed one as well. Paige was about to orb it away from him when Piper's frustration came out in a bang when she used what she thought was freezing power but instead it caused the demon to explode from the inside out.

"What was that?" Leo asks.

"Don't know," Piper replied while looking at her hands.

"Its has to be your emotions right now messing with your powers," Prue said.

"Paige please try to get up there so we can find out what is going on," Phoebe pleaded while giving her a puppy dog face.

Paige rolled her eyes," you really don't think that's going to work on me do you?" She asks and Phoebe's body slumped a little.

"Please," she asks again and Paige exhaled deeply.

"Leo do you know how?" Paige asks.

"Well just orb to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge and asks for help, someone should show up," Leo replied.

"Or zap me with lightning," Paige said softly.

"There's always a chance," Leo said and everyone looked at him," What I was just kidding Paige you will be fine and asks about my powers please. I would like to heal Piper."

"Here goes nothing," Paige said and orbed away.

Piper went and sat down on the couch while looking at her hands. Phoebe sat next to her while Prue still kept her distance. "You know it wouldn't hurt to talk to someone about what happened," Phoebe said.

"And just how would I explain it Phoebe. That I was traded away and had to fight for my life and soul in the underworld, sure that won't get me put away," Piper said and stood and walked over to the window.

Prue decided that it was time to have the talk whether she wanted to were not. "Ok Piper I don't know how many times I need to say that I am sorry, but I am and if you think that I was just having a good old time while you were suffering, well I wasn't," Prue said while her body shook a little.

"Prue it's not that you made a mistake it's the fact you didn't even give it a second thought, you just did it like I meant nothing to you," Piper said as Phoebe was growing very uncomfortable with how the two sisters were looking at each other.

"Piper you just got back and are dealing with a lot so let's just calm down a little," Phoebe said and was getting into the middle sister grove that she did not like.

"Piper you have never not meant anything to me, it killed me when you were gone and I never forgave myself for it, but I can't walk on egg shells anymore. So you either hate me for the rest of your life or we find a way to get through this," Prue said and took in a deep breath as Piper contemplated the ultimatum.

Piper folded her arms and looked away, she wanted to hate her she wanted to hit her but she knew that Prue never meant for it to happen and she looked into her older sisters pleading eyes. "Then I guess we work through it but don't expect hugs and kisses for a while," she said and Prue gave a small smile as she release the breath she was holding. Paige orbed back and now everyone's eyes were on her.

"Ok I have good news and bad, well it depends on how you look at it," Paige said while everyone else just raised their eyebrows slightly waiting for her to give any news.

"Well?" Piper asks.

"You have a new power," Paige replied as she waited for something to blow up. Piper snorted while she rolled her eyes.

"How?" Leo asks.

"She can speed up atoms causing them to explode," Paige replied as she tightens her body.

"Cool power," Phoebe said as a bit of jealousy was noticed in her tone.

"Good then if you want it you can have it," Piper said as she made her way past them and to the kitchen. Leo went after her.

"Piper wait," Leo said as Piper started making something to eat. She was not hungry but it calmed her. "Honey are you ok?" he asks while putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Peachy, just peachy," she replied while roughly unwrapping some chicken she was going to prepare.

"Talk to me," he said and squeezed her shoulders and he could feel the stress in them as she slumped.

"Leo I just want to get back to the life I had, but every time I turn around magic just sticks its nose where it does not belong," Piper said and started her prep again.

"You need time to get used to being back and getting control over your new power," he said and stood next to her.

"Can't they just take it back?" Piper asks.

"They are not the ones that gave it to you Piper," Leo replied as the others came in and Piper felt like she was getting crowded.

"I need to go to the club and check on things," Piper said and grabbed her keys off the table.

"Wait I will go with you," Phoebe said but Piper paid her no attention and just continued to leave. "Ok I won't," she said and put her hands on her hips.

"Guys give her time," Leo suggested.

"We may not have time Leo, if we get attacked and Piper does not have control over her new power, it could be a disaster," Prue said.

"And pushing her right now is not a good idea Prue, we don't know what happened to her down there," Leo said strongly.

"Ok could we not bite at each other and try to find a way to get her to talk," Phoebe said.

"Drugs," Paige said trying to lighten the mood.

"I think we all need them right now," Phoebe said.

Piper made her way to her club and the men that tried to steal from her were in jail or in the hospital. She stepped in and headed for the bar when she heard a noise coming from the back storage room. When she started to investigate one of her employees came out holding a box and then stopped like she saw a ghost.

"Oh god Piper, you're ok," she said and put the box down on the table as Piper just stood there not knowing what to say. The woman walked over to her and hugged her. "What happened to you?" she asks.

"I – um I had an accident," Piper replied as she turned her face away so her scar was not so noticeable.

"Oh well its good to see you back because no offence but your sisters aren't as good at this as you," she said and Piper gave a weak smile.

"Thanks but I need to check on some paper work and its good to see you again," Piper said but did not make eye contact as she made her way to her office.

"You too," the woman said a little uneasy while Piper walked away and closed the door.

Piper sat down at her desk and looked at the pile of papers like it was a root canal, so she opened her bottom drawer and pulled out some Jack Daniels she kept for those special times. She screwed off the top and poured the dark liquid into a small glass. "Feeling numb is good," she said as she drank down the strong drink. She wrinkled her face as she poured another drink and pulled out the pack of cigarettes from her purse and began the process of going through the paper work.

To be continued…


	26. Those dam sayings

Chapter 26

Those dam sayings

Piper woke up on the couch in her office and looked at the clock, it was morning and after rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out she stood up and stretched her body. It snapped and cracked as old injuries made sounds. She was not ready to go home but she did need some air. The alcohol she drank was long gone and mostly out of her system as she grabbed her car keys and headed out. She drives not sure where or how long she would be driving but something just kept her going. Two hours later she ended up in a town with a lot of shops and a martial arts school in its center. It looked like new construction as she got out to go into the school. She stepped in and used her hair to cover as much of the scar while she walked up to a man who had his back turned to her. The other students were finishing up and leaving as the man turned around. She almost stumbled backwards when she saw him, it was Sesu who smiled at her but did not seem to know who she was.

"Can I help you?" he asks while a small boy came running up to him.

"Daddy," the boy said in Japanese and Piper did remember learning some while she was down there.

"Not now son I have a customer," Sesu said and patted his son on the head as a woman picked him up. Piper could tell it was his wife from the painting she saw in the underworld.

"Um - ," Piper tried to speak but was a little overwhelmed and just turned and left. She got into her car and tried not to panic as a man appears next to her. "You?" she asks Sesu's master.

"Jumpy much," he said and smiled at her.

"If you came back to take me -."

"No Piper but I am here to answer some questions you may have," he said and she relaxed a little but kept her guard up.

"How I thought he went up there?" Piper asks while pointing to the sky.

"He did but was given a chance to start over with his wife and son. As you can see he took it. He does not remember anything of what happened before all new memory's for both of them and their son.

"Can someone do that for me?" Piper asks with a snort.

"Your hell was short lived, his was much longer," he said.

"It was still hell," she said.

"It is better to conquer yourself than to win a thousand battles. Then the victory is yours. It cannot be taken from you, not by angels or by demons, heaven or hell. Piper you are here because you need a way to fight what you're feeling and something led you to this place, to find him. He may have different memories but he is a master at more than martial arts. Sometimes the traditional ways of therapy are not the best. You are changed forever but whether it is positive or negative, is up to you," he said and was gone.

Piper sat for a moment and took in what he said and decided to take a chance. She got out and went back in.

"Um I was wondering if I could sign up for some classes?" she asks.

"Do you have any experience?" he asks.

"A little," Piper replied not wanting to get into just how much.

"Here is my schedule and I have a discount if you bring another," he said while handing her the paper.

"Thanks, these are adults class's right?" she asks not wanting to be around kids at the moment.

"Yes," he replied.

Piper shook his hand and left to go home. She checked her phone and there were over 20 text messages asking if she was ok, most were from Prue and then she looked at the discount on the paper. Sparing with Prue might be the therapy she and her needed. After two hours she arrived home to very worried sisters and a boyfriend. He knew where she was but did not want to pressure her.

"Ok I need help I understand that but I will find my own way of dealing with this, not yours," Piper said and they all nodded as Phoebe hugged her.

"Anything you want sweetie," Phoebe said and Piper hugged her back. She then walked over to Prue who had dark circles under her eyes and handed her the paper.

"You need help too, I know its not a fancy office with a therapies but we also did do things a little eccentric," Piper said and for the first time in weeks gave Prue a genuine smile.

"Thank you," Prue said and hugged her and Piper did hug her back.

Leo walked over to Piper and put his hands on her shoulders while pulling her into a hug. He could feel his power coming back and Piper's scars disappeared as he healed her.

"How?" she asks.

"I guess we all needed to admit we needed help or maybe they felt I have gone without my wings long enough.

A few days would pass and Piper did move back into the manner and although it was not back to normal, they were working on it every day and every day it got better. Prue would go with Piper to class and they both would not just learn how to improve their fighting skills but somehow reconnect in the process. Sesu was an amazing teacher and sometimes would say things that helped them in other ways. As Piper put it' _the fortune cookie thing_'. It was going to be a long rode but they were family and family can get through anything.

The end.

A/N:

Thanks for all the readers and reviews, but its time to move on to the other stories I have out there. I may add more to this later on but for now it is done. Thank you.


End file.
